Moving On
by CopperCow
Summary: For years, Voldemort tried to destroy everything dear to him. Harry thinks he can put a stop to it by running away. This war started because of him, and now it was going to end with him and him alone...Twin sister fic, DM/OC, RLSB, Deathly Hallows AU, baby fic, War ended by chapter 7, the rest is about the characters well, moving on, Fifth and final part of a series
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is the fifth and final installment in a series. However, if you don't want to read the others and have questions, feel free to PM me or ask in a review, so I can tell you what's going on. (For guests I'll just answer in the beginning of next chapter) But here are some key facts:**

**1\. Kim and Draco have twin 7 months olds: Halley and Howl**

**2\. Death Eaters were able to break in to Grimmauld Place at the end of the last book and what happened is in this chapter.**

**3\. Cedric was captured by Death Eaters. He was dating Hermione beforehand. They don't know what happened to him.**

**4\. Dumbledore was also captured and is being held captive in Voldemort's dungeon.**

**5\. Sirius's name was cleared in the beginning of this series.**

**Reading Chapter 31 of **_**Beautiful Pain**_** will help.**

Chapter 1

He didn't have any memories. He only killed when they told him to kill. He supposed he had been doing this his entire life. _What a life, _he thought miserably.

They called themselves Death Eaters. Or at least, that's what the snake man told him as he put a black snake with a skull running through it on his arm. It was so painful that he couldn't stop thinking about it hours later.

These people, these _monsters_, wouldn't even tell him his name. They usually called him "Boy" or "Servant". One had even called him "Replacement Wormtail." The others had laughed, but he didn't know what was so funny.

He wanted to go home, wherever that was. At least, that's what he thought after that night. After they had taken him to a village and took control of his body, forcing to kill a woman dog breeder and her neighbor. "Muggles," they had called them. They let him keep one of her puppies as a present.

He smiled at the tiny puppy once they locked him in his room. "I think I'll call you, Money."

The puppy cocked his head to the side. "Woof!"

He chuckled. "No. I'm not greedy. But… That's what I think I was saying right before they wiped my memory. What do you think?"

The puppy growled as if he didn't agree, but then said, "Woof," as if he accepted the name only because it was all his master had.

Laughing, he scratched behind the puppy's ears. "Alright. I'll change your name when I figure out what I was really saying. Deal?"

"Woof!"

* * *

Harry had never been so relieved in his life when Remus ripped open the door, and he heard two babies screaming at the top of their lungs. Sirius was the first to run in, and Harry tore after him when he heard his godfather scream.

He almost tripped over a dead body, and he was freaking out so much that his eyes couldn't focus. Draco was on the floor, but his eyes were moving frantically, telling Harry that he was still alive, only stunned. Halley and Howl were screaming so much that their faces were borderline purple. Remus ran over to them to make sure they were alright. Kim was nowhere in sight.

"GET OFF HER!"

Harry whipped his head over to Sirius as he tore Wormtail off Kim, who was coughing and spluttering since he was choking her. She weakly started crawling away, seemingly staring at nothing.

Gasping, Sirius hulled Pettigrew up by his armpits. Everyone was too shocked and relieved at the same time to move or speak. Everyone except Kim.

She wasn't staring at nothing. She had crawled towards the table where Sirius had undone the baby proofing charm when he was looking for a quill earlier this morning. Remus warned him that she would throw a fit once she saw he was taking off the charms again. Laughing, albeit somewhat nervously, Sirius had called her an annoying, overprotective, mess. Harry supposed he was right as he watched Kim reach into the drawer and jump up inhumanly fast for someone who had just been choked.

With a feral cry, Kim ran at Pettigrew with a letter opener in her hand. Blood splattered everywhere when she slit his throat. Harry could've sworn she smiled.

Sirius felt rather silly, laying Peter down to watch him die. He had wanted this for a decade and a half, and now that it was happening, he couldn't help but feel a hollowness in his chest. Peter was ashen white, and Sirius had to squint to make out what he was trying to mouth. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

Sirius smiled bitterly. "No you're not."

Peter smiled back as if to say, _I know._ And then, the light left his eyes.

* * *

"Let's get you cleaned up," Remus said as he tried to force Kim in the shower at Calvin and Dora's. She was fully clothed, but he just wanted to get all the blood off of her.

Kim shook her head, wanting to vomit. "They'll be hungry."

Remus kissed the top of her head, ignoring the fact that she smelled like blood, Peter's blood. "We took all of the bottles out of the fridge before we left. You can use the breast pump later."

"I had to do it," she whispered, eyes flat and emotionless. "I had to do it."

"I know, honey." Awkwardly, Remus turned the shower on with his wand and tried to gently push her into it. "But you have to clean up so you don't scare them. I'll make you some tea, and you can sleep through the night. I doubt Padfoot or anyone else will mind baby duty tonight."

Kim's eyes filled with tears, and she choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, Remus! I-I try to be good for you, but I can't! Look what I did—"

Gently, Remus grabbed a towel and put it under the shower water. He silently wiped some of the blood off her face. "Shhh… I don't care about that. I'm just happy everyone's safe."

But Kim didn't believe him. She sniffled. "I want to be alone for a while."

"I'll wait outside." Remus did his best to keep his voice light, even though he wanted to yell that she wasn't going to be alone for a very long time. But thankfully, she nodded and walked into the shower fully clothed. Remus took out the razor, just as a precaution, and went to wait outside the bathroom door.

* * *

Howl was clinging to his father for dear life, and Draco didn't blame him. He was in a strange place after being terrified, and now he was around people he didn't recognize. Draco tried to smile at Halley. "Aren't you resilient, little comet?"

Clearly still shaken up, Halley only stared at him as she sat in Petunia Dursley's lap. The woman ran her hands through the baby's spikey black hair. "She's beautiful."

"And this is the first time she's been held by a Muggle," Lucius said stiffly, as if that were the worst thing that had happened today.

Narcissa smacked him on the shoulder and not too lightly either. "Not today, Lucius. We almost lost them."

"But we didn't," Sirius said loudly. He glanced at Harry, who was very pale and quiet. "And since Calvin's the Secret Keeper here, we don't have to worry about Dumbledore telling anyone about it. I… I never thought he would but…"

Harry tried to smile, but he felt like he was going to pass out. If Voldemort wasn't after him, this never would've happened. Halley and Howl almost died before they really had a chance to live, because of him. He almost lost his sister and Draco. It was him Voldemort was hunting. Why couldn't Voldemort just go after him?

"Who said you could hold her?" Kim had gotten out of the shower. Her hair was dripping wet, and her skin was still a little stained with blood. She was staring at Aunt Petunia as if she was going to hit her.

Aunt Petunia's lip quivered, and she quickly passed Halley to Sirius. "I-I-I'm sorry. I…"

"No. Kim, I told her she could." Draco stood up, bouncing Howl slightly. "Go to bed. I think you dealt with too much today to think rationally."

Kim reached out to take Howl from him, but Draco took a step back and shook his head. "You don't know what she's done!" she hissed as her eyes filled with tears. "I never wanted her around my children!"

Remus walked up to Kim from behind and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. Petunia won't be alone with them. I promise."

Harry thought Kim was going to put up more of a fight, but then her shoulders slumped with defeat as she silently started crying. Without a word, she walked away, and Remus followed. This was all his fault. She looked so dead inside, and it was all his fault.

* * *

While everyone was setting up the twins' nursery from what they could hurriedly take from Grimmauld, Harry snuck into Kim's room, telling Remus that Sirius needed his help rebuilding the changing table. She was staring at a photo-album that Draco must've given her but had yet to open it. Tentatively, Harry knocked on her doorframe.

Kim glanced at him before casting her eyes back at the album. "Hey. You look more shaken up than me."

Harry nodded, feeling a little sick. "I… Sorry. I was just wondering…"

"What happened?" Kim asked as if he were asking how she had scraped her knee. Harry nodded, bobbing his head up and down stiffly. "I killed them."

Harry swallowed at the lump in his throat. He knew that much. "I-I know… Er, I mean…"

Kim sighed and tossed the album on her dresser. Her voice was flat like she was reciting from a textbook. "They barged in and stunned Draco. They- Crabbe and Goyle Sr.- tried to grab me but I elbowed one of them in the stomach. Rodolphus tried to hit me with the Cruciatus, so I killed him. Then I stepped on either Crabbe or Goyle's foot and killed one of them. Peter cowered in the corner as I killed the other. I screamed and charged at Peter, but the Killing Curse missed him. I disarmed him, so he charged at me and started choking me. Then you guys showed up."

"Oh." Harry let out a shuddery breath, too afraid to say that it was his fault, in case she agreed. "I'm sorry."

Kim shrugged but wouldn't look at him. She had no reason to kill Peter like that when Sirius already had him. "S'fine."

* * *

Later that night, Draco kissed Kim's collar bone, trying to get to respond. "I think Lup-Remus wanted to camp outside our door."

Kim's eyes flickered to his. "I'm sorry. Well, I was too tired, but I wanted to flip out on you today. Because of Petunia. I hate her."

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I love you. And you'll feel better soon. I felt… I was so powerless when I was stunned. I couldn't even really see what was going on. I thought I was going to have to listen to all three of you dying."

"I'm glad I killed them," she mumbled so softly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. "Even though they had Peter. I couldn't let him get away with trying to kill my babies."

Draco nodded, feeling a thousand miles away as he stared blankly at the wall. "I-I mean I understand. I didn't like it. If only I was quick enough… You shouldn't have had to. But I wish-I just want everything to go back to normal."

Looking like she could sleep for a thousand years, Kim kissed Draco softly before turning off the light. "It will. Eventually. For now, close your eyes and rest."

To Draco's utter shock, Kim turned over and within twenty minutes, her breathing slowed, and she started mumbling in her sleep. She wasn't having a nightmare either. Actually, she was rather peaceful and leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her waist. How could she act so normal when she looked defeated and empty only a few hours ago?

* * *

Everyone took turns with the babies that night so they would only have to get up once. It was nearly midnight when Harry found himself with Howl, who was still whiny after the day's events and going so long without Kim. "I know. But Remus doesn't want Mummy to have a breakdown."

Howl's eyes were filled with tears as his pale blonde head moved back and forth, trying to find his mother. Filled with guilt, Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The baby wouldn't stop whimpering. "Nmmm…Nmm.""

"This is my fault," Harry whispered as Howl started to cry. Making a shushing noise, Harry bounced Howl until he quieted. Slowly, he walked Howl to his crib. "Where's your phoenix, Howie?"

Howl clung to the buttons of his shirt, not wanting to be put back in his crib. Choosing not to react, Harry silently summoned the phoenix, glad that Sirius had brought it before they rushed over to Calvin's. He handed it to Howl, who grabbed it and started chewing on it like he always did.

"Now, you keep that close, Howie." Harry kissed the top of his head and put the baby in his crib. Howl protested and dropped the phoenix, reaching for Harry to pick him up. "Sorry, buddy, but you can't go with me."

"Ghmm!" Howl seemed to at least understand the word 'can't', and almost instantly, his face scrunched up as he prepared to cry. Harry shushed him and handed him the stuffed phoenix. To his relief, Howl quieted down and started sucking on the wing.

As quietly as he could, Harry backed out of the room, turning around to get one last look at the twins. He was tempted to wake Halley up to say goodbye, but she looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The whole house was either awake or in a fitful sleep. Either way, they were trying to act normal and force themselves to rest. No one was going to notice him slip out.

Harry put his hand on the front doorknob and took a deep breath. He had barely pasted his apparition test, so he didn't feel comfortable apparating long distances. He was going to have to walk all night and then apparate when the closest town came into view.

Plenty would think he was crazy, abandoning his only support system in the dead of the night, but he had to do this. He wasn't giving up. He had a plan. Not a very good one, but it was still a plan. If he didn't go through with it, he was endangering his entire family. Voldemort was never going to stop haunting him and killing everyone in his path. He had to end this. Without looking back again, Harry opened the front door and left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know Kim went a bit ninja on the Death Eaters, but I think a lot of mothers would go that far and crazy on adrenaline if they thought someone was going to kill their children. :) Please review!**


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Lizzie Salvatore, 27lablover, and TheStarCalledVega for reviewing! And 27lablover don't cry! You'll make me feel bad! :'(**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kim felt better. Well, she felt less numb. She could go with a few thousand years of sleep if her body wasn't so achy. She smiled sadly when she sat up and looked at the photos that Draco put on her nightstand of each baby right after they were born. Before she could wake up any further, Sirius busted into the room.

"Where's Harry?" he asked breathlessly.

"Harry?" Slowly, Kim got out of bed, trying not to wince. She had never gone this long without breastfeeding or using that pump thingy before. "I don't know. I just woke up. Hold on, I have to…"

"I can't find him anywhere," Sirius went on, too busy freaking out to notice her discomfort. "I've been all over the house. Calvin and Dora went off to work. Do you know any secret compartments or anything he could've found?"

Kim groaned as she started heading out. "Sirius, I have to do something or feed someone before I can think right now."

Sirius tensed and wrinkled his nose in revulsion. "Ew."

Kim glared at him as she started shuffling towards the kitchen, and he hurriedly followed. "How do you think you got your food?"

"From a cow," Sirius said stiffly, not willing to listen to any other option.

"Right." Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if there are still horses here but check the stables. Maybe he wanted to brood alone for a while or something."

But Harry wasn't in the stables. They couldn't find him anywhere on the property. He didn't leave a note either, so Sirius was clinging to the hope that he simply went for a long walk and lost track of time.

"He wouldn't pass the wards for no good reason," Remus whispered worriedly, trying to break through Sirius's denial. "We need to alert the Order."

"But he wouldn't do that!" Sirius cried out.

"When's the last time anyone saw him?" Kim asked, trying not to let her voice get too high pitched. It wouldn't do any good with how Sirius was getting. Plus, Halley hated it, and if she woke up and started crying, she would have to put down Howl, who freaked if she even acted like she was going to. Everyone else was still searching.

Sirius looked at the little blonde who was resting his chin on her shoulder. "Howl. It was Harry's turn with him."

"After?" Kim was trying her best not to get impatient. It wasn't like Howl could tell them! Sirius was getting too hysterical too fast. If they were able to figure out what happened, they could find Harry sooner rather than later.

"After me," Remus said hoarsely. "I… He looked pale, like he was going to be sick. I tried to tell him that I would just take Howl in the room Sirius and I are in, but he refused. He was rather adamant about taking him actually."

Kim tried to keep her eyes on Remus when she responded. Sirius wasn't going to like this. "Because…" She took a deep breath. Harry was dead meat next time she got her hands on him. "Because he was saying goodbye."

Sirius dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Harry thought the Death Eaters would have no idea where they were hiding, that he was going to have to practically look for them. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He crossed the wards as the sun started to rise and desperately wanted to take a nap under a tree. Rubbing at his eyes, Harry suddenly wished he was smart enough to bring his Firebolt. At least he thought to bring some food. Although at this point, coffee would've been loads better.

_Snap!_ He froze at the sound of a twig being stepped on. No… They couldn't already know! That was the whole point of him leaving, to get the Death Eaters off everyone's back. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and yanked at his hair. They were already waiting for him on the edge of the property.

The Death Eater smiled when Harry met his eye. Yaxley, he thought his name was. "Did Wormtail manage to kill the babies?"

"How many of you are there?" Harry demanded desperately, as if he truly believed Yaxley would tell him.

Yaxley chuckled. "Enough to find anyone who crosses the wards within two minutes." He tapped his chin with his wand. "I wonder when they'll start looking for you."

"They won't," Harry said, trying to call his bluff. "They know I'm here, so they have no reason to look for me."

"We'll see." Yaxley took out his wand but frowned when Harry didn't react. Narrowing his eyes, the Death Eater started circling him. "What? You _want _to get caught?"

Harry stared at him blankly. He didn't see how it mattered. This guy was going to be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams for taking him in. Or at least, that's what Harry was sure he was told. "So?"

"So?" Yaxley cackled. "How noble you Gryffindors are. Are you sacrificing yourself? Or maybe you have some half-baked plan and figure you'll wing it when you get there. Either way you're going to regret it."

Harry tried not to react. He knew there wasn't going be sweets and unicorns waiting for him. Nothing good lied ahead, but what else could he do? So many people had died and suffered because he spent so much time hiding. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Fine," Yaxley huffed as if he truly cared about Harry's wellbeing. "Don't say I didn't warn you. _Stupefy!_"

* * *

"Any news?" Kim asked quietly Remus quietly around dinner time. Sirius had called the Ministry, but they were too busy freaking out over Fudge's death. He had a meltdown and stormed to the _Daily Prophet_, ranting and raving until Harry's disappearance was featured an emergency edition. Frantic, Sirius promised in a press conference every knut in all of his vaults to anyone who could find Harry. The entire country was searching.

Remus shook his head in the negative. "Although I'm tempted to take Sirius to St. Mungo's to get him a prescription for something. I doubt he'll sleep tonight."

Glancing behind her, Kim quietly shut Remus's door. "He started crying when Halley smiled at him. I think he said that she reminded him too much of Harry when he was her age. I couldn't really understand him…"

Sighing, Remus sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. "How could he do something so stupid? I mean, he's practically committing suicide."

Shivering, Kim sat next to him and mumbled, "Yeah. It's pretty stupid."

"Sorry." Remus sat up and put his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to—"

"I've been thinking about that." Kim's voice sounded dull and flat. "Since you took the razor from the bathroom the other day. It's been… nearly four and a half, almost five years. I haven't thought about it in so long… It was stupid."

"You know…" Remus paused, not sure if he should continue. He had to say something. "I looked into it, after we found out what happened. You were on a lot of potions that you shouldn't have been on and then so abruptly taken off them. If you weren't on them, you probably wouldn't have done it."

Kim shrugged, still looking hopeless. As she spoke, her voice became higher and more panicked. "But I still would've killed him. Just like I killed Bellatrix and-and then Vince and Gregg's dads and Rodolphus and-and I didn't have to kill Wormtail, but I did anyway! Sirius had him! I shouldn't have—"

"You were afraid. You were protecting the babies. And at the Ministry you thought Sirius was going to be killed. Here." Remus summoned her a tissue when her eyes started to fill with tears. She smiled and tried to laugh, but it came out as a choked sob. "Maybe you shouldn't have killed Peter. But there's nothing you can do about it. Just be happy that the twins are safe."

Kim shook her head and fingered the bruises on her neck. "But Harry isn't."

"No. He isn't." Without Dumbledore, they hadn't the slightest idea where to look either. Sirius was currently at Grimmauld, grabbing every map he could find. He would probably spend the next twelve hours studying every inch of them. For once, Remus didn't know how to calm him down. They had to find Harry before it was too late.

* * *

Kim only felt bad for Petunia after Sirius made her cry at dinner. Remus was forcing him to eat, and he threw a fit when Petunia sat down, calling her an evil, cold hearted bitch who ruined Harry's childhood. He went on to say that it was her fault that Harry ran off because she always made him feel like a burden. Vernon punched Sirius in the face after that, so Sirius hexed him.

Tentatively, Kim knocked on Petunia's door with Halley balancing on her hip. She took her sniffle as permission to get in. "Remus stunned Sirius, so…"

"He was right to say that." Petunia let out a watery laugh. "I was never a good mother. Too extreme. Either I punished Harry for every little thing or let Dudley think he was a god. And now look. Dudley expects the world from everyone, and Harry practically runs off and kills himself—"

"Don't say that," Kim snapped. Growling in frustration, she turned slightly away from Petunia. So many assumed he was already dead. "He's alive."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Petunia bobbed her head up and down in agreement, but Kim could tell she didn't really believe that. Kim wanted nothing more than to kick her in the shins and never speak to her again. But after talking with Remus, she promised herself that she would try to be a little nicer.

Gritting her teeth, Kim thrust Halley in her direction. Halley grinned and bounced happily, thinking that she was going to get zoomed in the air like Sirius liked to do with her from time to time. "You can hold her."

Petunia blinked in shock. "Really?"

"But your son can't!" Kim said quickly. "He's too stupid. He'll drop her." Once she realized what she just said, she clamped her mouth shut. So much for trying to be a little nicer. Well, it was worth a shot.

Petunia gave her a half smile as she slowly, almost fearfully, took Halley out of her arms. "Don't let Vernon hear you say that."

"I can take him," was the most polite response Kim had. Petunia cradled Halley, who was trying to grab one of the buttons on her shirt. "Howl's about as mean as me, so you won't have much luck with him."

Petunia laughed as she held her finger out for Halley to wrap her fingers around. "Thank you."

Kim shrugged. "Harry won't believe it when he comes home. You'll have to back me up."

"I'll tell him." Petunia did her best to smile and act like she believed Harry would be home to tell. It was the least she could do.

Kim frowned. She didn't have anything else to say to Petunia. She sure as hell didn't like her, but Sirius was going nuts, and Remus could only do so much to make everything better. Awkwardly, she tried to force out conversation. "And tell your husband and spawn to keep away from my strawberry milk!"

"Alright." Petunia kept her eyes on the baby, so Kim couldn't see her eyes widen slightly. The girl was beyond strange.

Kim sighed and threw herself on Petunia's bed as if it were her own. "I'm going to shut up now."

Petunia smiled and sat next to her, cooing at the baby until it was time for her nap.

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus squeezed his hand as Sirius sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall. He tugged his hand to try to get him to stand up. "C'mon. Let's go to bed. You can look at the maps tomorrow."

At first, Remus thought Sirius was going to either ignore him or jump out of his seat and say some things that he would definitely regret later. Instead, he said hoarsely, "He could already be dead."

"Don't talk like that," Remus chided gently, running a hand through Sirius's hair. "For all we know, he's hiding out at some pub, drinking himself sick."

"It's not funny, Remus!" Sirius snarled, finally showing some emotion. He yanked his hand out of Remus's.

Remus backed away slightly. "I never said it was. But if you run yourself ragged, you won't be able to think clearly enough to find him!"

"I-We…" Sirius's eyes filled with tears. If Harry wasn't captured, someone would've spotted him by now. "We should've never let him go! He's just a kid. We let him get too involved and look what happened! He cracked under the pressure and—"

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Remus wrapped his arms around him, ignoring Sirius when he tried to struggle out of his grasp. "It's not your fault. Harry's human, and fear caused him to not think clearly. But no matter how involved we let him be, he still would have blamed himself. That's just the way he is. He always feels the need to protect everyone he loves."

Clearly not believing him, Sirius broke down into tears. "We've lost him, Moony! We lost him just like we lost Lily and James!"

"Shh… I know, Padfoot, I know." Remus rubbed his back as he sobbed. "The only difference is, we're going to get him back."

* * *

In hopes of getting their spirits up, Ginny and Ron decided to destroy the horcrux in front of the entire Order. Kim wasn't so sure if it would work, but as soon as she and Draco brought the babies in the same room as Merope's ring, they freaked out and started crying hysterically. Draco and Lucius left with them, and Kim almost smiled when Harry's kitten Calla trotted after them.

Ginny gave Kim a look as if to say, _Why would you bring them to see this anyway?_ She shrugged. It's not like she knew what was going to happen! She was on lockdown when the last horcrux was destroyed!

"Ehm." Ron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Sirius was staring blankly at the floor. Ron wondered if he even tried to close his eyes last night. "Today, we're going to destroy the fifth horcrux. The other two… Well, we'll find them after we find…"

Ginny elbowed Ron in the ribs as he trailed off, too afraid of Sirius's reaction to say Harry's name. So much for getting everyone's spirit's up. "Look. We have to do this. We can't give up, no matter how hard things get. Because-because that means he won."

To everyone's shock, Sirius stood up. His eyes were fiercely determined, and he clenched his fists. "I want to do it."

Remus grabbed his arm, not sure if he should try to make Sirius sit back down. "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded as Ginny quickly handed him the sword of Gryffindor. Destroying the horcrux was his own way of showing that he wasn't going to give up. Harry was alive, but if he gave up fighting Voldemort, it was like giving up on Harry. "Hold it steady."

Biting his lip, Ron held the pillow it was on instead of the ring itself, for fear that Sirius would go nuts and start stabbing it like the raving lunatic they originally thought him to be. However, Sirius only lightly touched the gem of the ring with the sword, deeply pressing into it once he realized he hit it and not the pillow.

Before Sirius could completely destroy the horcrux, it had a little fight left in it. Caught off guard, he jumped slightly when black smoke started billowing out of the ring. Slowly, it solidified more to resemble Voldemort. It cackled when Sirius froze in horror. "Aren't you going to ask me where the boy is?"

"Sirius! Sirius! It doesn't know!" Remus yelled in the background, almost pleading as Sirius's eyes bugged out of his head. "And even if it does, it's only going to lie and send you on a deadly, wild goose chase!"

Sirius gulped, still frozen. "Where—?"

"If only you were smarter," the evil smoke hissed. "If only you weren't so self-selfish. You sacrificed your only family for the sake of revenge. And you weren't even successful."

"I-I…" Sirius started shaking as if there were shards of ice in his blood. "Where is he?!"

The smoke chuckled. "Take the sword out, and I'll show you. You'll be able to find him on—"

Sirius screamed along with the smoke as Remus grabbed Sirius's arms and pushed the sword further into the ring. The room filled with the black smoke as it died, practically choking everyone. Once it cleared, Sirius let go of the sword and pushed Remus away so hard that he almost fell. "How could you do that?!"

Remus shook his head once he steadied himself. "It was going to lie to you, Sirius. Trick you into—"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sirius screamed, storming towards Remus as if he were going to push him again. "THAT COULD'VE BEEN OUR ONLY CHANCE OF FINDING HIM!"`

"Snape is looking into it," Remus said as calmly as he could with Sirius's face inches from his. "And believe it or not, I trust Snape more than a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"Like Snape gives a damn about him!" Sirius shouted. "If he did, he would've apparated Harry back by now instead of going about it sneakily to save his own skin!"

"Sirius," Kim tried.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he turned to her. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone off the deep end! Or if you stayed in America like you were supposed to! He felt guilty because of what happened!"

"Fuck you!" Kim snapped, feeling her eyes sting. "It was his choice to leave! And he couldn't apparate even if he tried because of the anti-apparition wards here, so he had a good three or four hours' walk before he reached the edge of the property! It's not like it was a split second decision!"

For a moment, Sirius stared, not being able to remember the last time he was this angry at her. Harry could be dead right now, and no one seemed to give a damn. Then, without saying another word, he stormed off to his room, which wasn't the one he shared with Remus. It was lined with every map imaginable and filled with notes that were detailed theories of where Harry could possibly be. But for once, he didn't pour over each and every one of them. He simply sat at his bed and stared blankly at the wall. They were never going to find him. How long would it be before he had to accept the fact that Harry was dead?

* * *

"Hey." Draco found Kim a few hours later in the room with that television box, stabbing the middle of a dart board with the darts. "I think that's cheating, love."

Kim glared at him and kept stabbing the dart board, which was in her lap. "Well… I was never cool enough to be able to hit the middle. Harry did once."

Draco tried to smile, although he winced upon hearing Harry's name. "Halley and Howl are asleep for the night. Let's hope they'll be out for at least five hours."

Kim sighed and stopped mid-stab. "I'll probably have just managed to force myself to sleep in five hours."

Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sure if you cry Mum and Dad will be willing to spend a very early morning with them."

"Gee thanks," Kim grumbled as she leaned into him. "I'll start chopping the onions."

Laughing slightly, Draco kissed the top of her head. "You shouldn't be angry at Lupin."

Kim tensed. "He-he said that I can't expect an apology from Sirius!"

She tried to leave his embrace, but Draco pushed her back down. "I think he was just telling you to not take it to heart. Black would yell at a potato right now if it looked at him funny."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have said, fuck you, to him. But I don't care. He's an asshole and should apologize! And he pushed Remus! He shouldn't get to do whatever he wants."

"We all do stupid things that we feel bad about later." Draco narrowed his eyes when Kim ignored him. "Kim!"

"No, I don't. I'm perfect!" Kim said stubbornly but fidgeted slightly when she felt Draco glaring at her. "Alright fine! But I apologize to people I care about!"

Draco snorted. "But only when forced to or after you stop feeling so crummy. And you never apologized to Father for torturing him last summer. Or throwing that shit filled nappy at him."

Kim wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't care about him."

"Right…" Draco rested his chin on her head. "I'll be sure to tell him that next time he volunteers to let you have a few extra hours sleep. What I'm trying to say is that like you were in a really bad place last summer, Black is in a really bad place this summer. He'll apologize to you eventually but cut him some slack like everyone did for you during the summer."

Kim grumbled in reluctant agreement. "Fine."

Draco shook his head. "Good. Now we can move on to our next little exercise."

Grinning evilly at the thought of making Draco turn red, Kim perked up. "Here? In the living room?"

"What? No!" Draco closed his eyes when he blushed to the roots of his hair. She was such an idiot sometimes. "I was talking about… burning the wands of-of the Death Eaters that tried to kill Halley and Howl. It was done like thousands of years ago, when one tribe tried to practice witchcraft against another. Once the culprits were killed, the victorious tribes would burn their wands to ensure that they couldn't use magic in the afterlife."

Kim raised her eyebrows. That actually sounded kind of fun. Suddenly excited, she wiggled out of Draco's grasp and grinned. "Sweet!"

Slightly exasperated, Draco shook his head as he led her to their room for privacy, which had a small fireplace. "Pay attention in History of Magic, oh wait you got an O on the OWL but chose not to take it for NEWTs."

Kim grabbed his arm, practically dragging him to their room. "Quiet you! Keep being nice with this whole mystical moving on ceremony! It'll keep you in my good graces, which everyone wants to be in, but right now—"

"But right now we've got some wands to burn," Draco said before she could go on a rant about how wonderful she was and how horrible everyone else was.

* * *

Harry was surprised that Voldemort didn't even bother to see him and that he was just thrown into a cell. He figured they would try to break him first, sadistically make him beg for death. It would make killing Nagini much easier if he wasn't locked up. He was hoping to find out where the last reminding horcrux was too, but like he said before, he had a plan, not a good, well thought-out plan, but a plan nonetheless.

A few years ago for his birthday, Kim had gotten him a small version of a wand that had a spell or two's worth or magic in it, and he was hoping not to waste it with a simple _Alohomora_. Still, if he escaped without anyone knowing, he would have stealth on his side. Also, now that he was here, he needed time to think, to really plan out what he was going to do.

Frowning, Harry looked around his cell. He appeared to be the only one it here. All was silent, whoever was guarding him was upstairs outside the only exit. If he got out, a simple thump on the head would do him in.

Harry tensed when what he thought was a pile of rags that he figured was his bed started moving. He backed against the wall when it sat up, but to his shock, it was a dirty, hopeless old friend, a shell of what he once was. Dull, twinkle-less blue eyes met his. "Hello, Harry."

Too stunned for coherent thought, Harry breathed out, "Dumbledore!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Anyone notice Sirius going through the five stages of grief? His bargaining and anger were a little combined though. Poor guy. :( Please review!**


	3. The Elder Wand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover and Padfootette for reviewing! 27lablover, I added a little Romione friendship moment for you! :)**

Chapter 3

Once they guards were gone, Dumbledore practically pounced on Harry, nails digging into his shoulders. "Where's the wand? Have you seen what they did with my wand?"

Harry swallowed at a lump in his throat. He was hoping that Dumbledore had regained at least a little of his sanity since the last time he saw him. "Your wand, sir?"

"Pettigrew had it! Please, tell me he's been captured! Tell me that his wand was taken away from him!" Dumbledore pleaded desperately.

"Wormtail's dead," Harry mumbled, not wanting to get into details of how the traitor died. "If his wand wasn't destroyed, it's at Grimmauld Place or probably Calvin's by now. The Order's trying to clean the place out."

Dumbledore slumped in relief, suddenly looking half his size. "Thank Merlin."

"Sir?" Harry leaned away. Dumbledore was starting to scare him. "What's so special about Wormtail's wand?"

"Not Pettigrew's wand. Mine." Dull blue eyes met Harry's terrified green ones. "It was given to him as a temporary gift after Pettigrew disarmed me."

Harry stared. Why was it so important to Dumbledore that his wand wasn't in Voldemort's hands? His own was, and even though Harry didn't like it, he wasn't going to have a mental breakdown over it. "Sorry, sir. I don't understand."

Dumbledore gave him a ghost of a smile. "Did you ever hear my boy, the story of the Deathly Hallows?"

* * *

"So you're telling me," Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You're telling me, that Kim is the Master of the Elder Wand?"

Dumbledore smiled and, for at least a few moments, the twinkled returned to his eye. "I believe so. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out."

"Nothing." Harry laughed a little harder. Kim, who could barely get through a practical Defense lesson, was now the owner of the most powerful wand ever created. "Because her head'll have exploded from inflating so much."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have to say, that is the best surprise that I heard in a while, my boy."

Harry grinned widely and was about to agree when they heard the clang that signaled that the guard was heading downstairs. He wondered if they were bothering to feed them or if Voldemort was going to grace them with his presence. If Harry could get an idea of what their schedule was, then he would be able to make an escape plan. If the other horcrux wasn't here, Nagini definitely would be. Fiend fyre would most likely kill the horcrux along with her.

But it wasn't Voldemort. And although the only guard that came down kept his hood up, something about him was very familiar.

"No. Not again." Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper, but Harry could tell that he was terrified and getting hysterical, so he focused on who was with the guard as the old headmaster's voice rose with each step closer they took. "STOP IT! LET THEM GO! _Please!_"

The guard ignored them as he ushered the Muggles in. Harry was too shocked to say anything. The Muggles were covered in soot and shaking from head to toe. They were of all ages, the youngest couldn't have been more than nine. It was obvious from their faces that they were the few survivors of a raid. Harry doubted they considered themselves lucky.

After about an hour, Harry realized why Dumbledore was so traumatized and so did the other Muggles. One by one, the Muggle's disappeared, never to be seen again.

Harry would never forget their screams as they were taken away by force.

* * *

Hermione found herself staring blankly at the wall more often than not as she packed her things. That was how Ron found her, staring at nothing while clutching an old t-shirt. Her Hogwarts trunk was lying open in front of her, only half full.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Was she imagining the fear in Ron's voice?

Hermione sniffled and tossed the t-shirt into her trunk, not even bothering to fold it. "Australia. I want to find my mum." She tried to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes. "I mean, there's nothing here for me. Dad's gone. Cedric's gone. And now Harry…"

Something unreadable flashed in Ron's eyes, but he quickly covered it up with anger before Hermione could figure out what it was. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

"You know," Hermione went on as if Ron hadn't spoken. She wasn't sure if she could handle answering his question. "I did think Harry was stupid enough to do something like this. But I always thought he would take us with him."

Ron was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say to that, since he wholeheartedly agreed. Harry was his best friend, his first friend, and he didn't even think he could tell him about his guilt and fear. "I would've gone with him."

"Me too," Hermione said quietly, as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She let out a watery laugh and wiped her eyes. "With us… I mean, he would at least have a chance with our help."

Ron shrugged, not wanting to admit that Harry didn't have a chance. "I think if Harry was dead that-that You-Know…that V-Voldemort would be boasting about it by now. Harry's still alive. I know it."

Hermione nodded as she walked over to her sock drawer. "I don't know if he would admit that he had him though. Especially since everyone on the Light side is freaking out. Sometimes I think that's the worst. Not knowing if he's fighting for his life or being a total prat and hiding out in the woods somewhere."

Ron stared at her as she continued to pack. Again, he had that unreadable look in his eye. "Hermione?"

"Hm?" She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Whatever he was going to say, she somehow knew that it was going to make her forget about running off to Australia.

"Well…" He lapsed into tense silence. He knew what he wanted to say, but it took a lot of guts. Ron always thought of himself as someone who never pried too deeply. That's why he often said the wrong things. He assumed when he should have asked. Well he wasn't going to let Hermione assume, not anymore. "It…uh, kind of hurt when you said there was nothing left for you."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Why?" She lost her father, her boyfriend, and one of her best friends, the best friend that kept her friendship with her other best friend intact. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Because I'm still here for you." Ron clamped his mouth shut as soon as the words stumbled out. She was going to laugh bitterly at him. He knew it! They still bickered like cats and dogs and had barely spoken since Harry disappeared. She was too busy researching Tracking Charms with Sirius while he was too busy trying to keep the Order from falling apart without Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Oh Ron…" Hermione looked at the ground and felt her eyes sting with tears again. "I'm sorry. It's just… I often thought… That you only put up with me for Harry and now that he's gone…"

"That was true—ow!" Ron laughed lightly when she whacked him with her sock. "Hey! I said _was!_ Maybe like, two or three years ago. And even then, even though I didn't want to admit it, you were always my friend Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione shook her head at her own disbelieving tone. "Half of the reason I thought you didn't like me was because of the way I went about pestering you. I always felt a little bad afterwards." She blushed and waved her hands in the air, trying to say that she didn't feel bad. "Just a little!"

"I probably needed it. Would've never done my homework without you." Ron smiled awkwardly, and Hermione ignored her heart skipping a beat. "So… you'll stay?"

"Only because you asked so sweetly," Hermione teased, laughing when his ears turned red. Then she turned to her trunk. With a flick of her wand, her clothes started going back in their place. "It was silly for me to leave anyway. I thought I could pretend I was on vacation, like you and Harry were at the Burrow, happy that I was too busy to bug you about summer assignments."

Ron hummed in agreement and tried to keep his face neutral, so she wouldn't know how happy he was that she wasn't abandoning him too. "Thanks Hermione. And don't worry. We'll find him."

"I know," Hermione said like she had known all along. "I just needed to hear it from someone who actually believed it."

Ron's ears turned a shade redder.

* * *

"So Abraxas?" Kim twiddled what she thought was Pettigrew's wand in her hand as she spoke to the portrait in Lucius's office. "You're incredibly old. Any idea why this didn't burn?"

Abraxas glared at her, wishing that he had another portrait to escape to. "You've lost a ton of weight since I last saw you, brat. So tell me, was one of the little halfbloods at least a boy?"

Kim sighed impatiently. It was the full moon, and the only reason she was here was because she wanted to get her mind off of Harry, who was still missing after almost two weeks. "Maybe. I'll tell you if you help me with this mystery. I've had a stressful two weeks, and I was peed on an hour ago."

Abraxas smirked. "So you did have a boy?" He threw his head back and laughed when Kim's eyes popped out of her head. "I've seen the girl you know, since Lucius couldn't bear to be separated from her when you were studying for your finals. I've never heard a brat laugh so much over _The Daily Prophet._"

Kim stuck her nose in the air. "That's because Halley's a genius and is thinking of political commentary."

"Oh I'm sure." Abraxas rolled his eyes. He was also sure Lucius believed at least the first part of her sentence. If he was still alive, he wondered if he could have loved the little abominations. Lucius wouldn't even let him properly see the baby, for fear that he would be mean spirited and try to scare her if she got too close.

Trying not to roll her eyes back, Kim hopped off Lucius's desk and walked over to Abraxas's portrait. She kind of wanted to stab his portrait with Pettigrew's wand, but instead, she held it up to his face. "Why didn't it burn? All the other wands did. I found it in the ashes when I was cleaning them out this morning."

Annoyed with himself for being curious, Abraxas leaned closer to get a better look at the wand. In less than a minute, he knew exactly what it was. "How—?" Suddenly, he became very serious, all insults quickly disappearing from his mind. "Wait—Did you disarm who that belongs to?"

"Yes," Kim said slowly. "It was an epic battle where I temporarily became a cold blooded ninja. Sadly enough, it was a spur of the moment thing, and I still duel like a second year."

Abraxas frowned, a little disappointed. If only Draco had disarmed the previous owner of that wand. "Not any more you're not. That my dear, is the Elder Wand."

Kim grimaced. Lucius had tried to give the babies that book about the three brothers with that wand in it, but she said they couldn't have it until their eleventh birthday. Can a portrait be senile? "That's not real."

Abraxas raised his eyebrows, trying his best not to call her stupid. "What other wand wouldn't burn?"

"Well…" Kim fidgeted. It didn't have any charms on it to keep it from burning…

"Kim!" they heard Draco call out from a distance. "Where are you? Topsy dropped a tin tray, and Halley won't stop crying!"

Growling, Kim stomped off and pocketed the wand. Every time one of the babies had a freak out, Draco panicked if he was alone with them. She hoped he wouldn't be such a weeny when they started having tantrums. "Later, old man. I've got a crisis to deal with."

* * *

"Draco's such a baby," Kim complained an hour later in the kitchen, having an extremely rare moment alone with Lucius. Narcissa was visiting her mother, trying to subtly ask if she knew where Harry was. Fifteen minutes into Halley's first Howl worthy meltdown, Draco looked ready to cry himself and secluded himself in the library once she quieted down.

Lucius smiled and kissed Halley's cheek. She was full of smiles and giggles now that she calmed down. Howl was in Kim's lap, sucking on his bottle as if his life depended on it. "I think he's afraid he'll have two terrors to take care of."

"My Howie is not a terror!" Kim said stiffly, trying to keep a straight face. "He's only been grumpy lately because he misses his Uncle Harry."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence after that. Kim couldn't seem to get rid of the tightness in her throat. She thought Harry would be back by now. Hell, she thought he would be back a day or two after he ran away and that Sirius would be getting over his giddy relief and lecturing Harry until he was blue in the face right now. Sirius upped the reward money for Harry's return by a thousand galleons every other day but that only got him false leads, and a few people trying to lead him away and rob him. Remus and Sirius got in a huge fight the day before the full moon over it, and for the first time ever, Remus refused to let Sirius spend the full moon with him. Kim wasn't so sure if she wanted to return next week.

"You know." Lucius broke Kim from her depressing thoughts only to freak her out more. "I seriously considered killing you last July."

Not for the first time today, Kim's eyes became as wide as saucers. "What the fuck?!" she hissed. "I was nearly four months pregnant then!"

"Exactly!" Lucius shrunk a little when she glared at him. But only a little! "It was only for a moment!"

Still glaring at him, Kim snuggled Howl closer and was tempted to ask for him to hand over Halley. Wondering what she was doing, Howl kept his brown-green eyes on her face. "That doesn't make it any better! Even though I thought it was, me being pregnant wasn't the worst thing in the world! And you should've known since you're like a thousand years old!"

Lucius smiled sadly, and then sat Halley up so she was facing him. "No… It was one of the best. However, I was afraid for Draco."

"I never actually hit him," Kim mumbled but then sighed. "Alright fine. I wouldn't want Howl to be a father at sixteen either. But I wouldn't go as far as thinking about killing his girlfriend! Who, made sure you got out of prison I might add—"

"Kimberly!" Lucius shook his head and looked at Halley, who was sucking on her fingers. "Mummy has such a temper. Grandfather was never _really_ going to kill her." He turned his attention back to Kim. "I was afraid he couldn't handle being a father at such a young age. And because of the enchanted ring, I couldn't try to pressure you into getting an abortion."

"Well…" Kim bit her lip. She thought Lucius was going to say that he wanted to kill her because she ruined his bloodline. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." Lucius suddenly wouldn't look her in the eye. Thank Merlin Narcissa wasn't here. She would already be laughing at him and say he was going soft. "Because I don't want you running off and killing yourself trying to find Potter. I didn't kill you because I could see how much my son loves you, even though you were acting like a boar."

Kim opened her mouth to say that he was the boar, but then, she closed it to smile smugly. "You like me."

Halley started laughing when Lucius tensed with shock and then blinked as if Kim had spoken another language. "Excuse me?"

"Hear that Howie?" Kim lifted Howl up and cuddled his cheek against hers. Although it was in vain, he desperately tried to lean away from her. "Grandpa Lucy _loves _me!"

"What did you just call me?" Lucius snarled. Merlin help him! He should've kept his mouth shut! Draco would make a fine seventeen year old widower.

Ignoring him, Kim flipped Howl around, grinning even though he was still annoyed with her over that cheek-to-cheek cuddle. "He wants to make sure Mommy stays safe! Don't worry! Mommy isn't going anywhere!"

Once she started laughing, Lucius mumbled to Halley so low that Kim couldn't hear, "Mummy's lucky she makes such beautiful babies."

* * *

Sirius managed to sneak into Remus's room after he fell asleep. For the first time in what felt like forever, he wasn't spending the day out trying to find Harry or holed up somewhere trying to figure out _how_ to find him. Today, he had to figure out how to apologize to Remus. He wanted to be kinder, but he was so desperate to find Harry that he didn't know how to be less aggressive about it.

As if he could sense his presence, Remus stirred the moment Sirius sat down next to his bed. "I don't want to hear it," he said hoarsely. "Not today."

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. "I just… I want him home so badly."

"We all do." Remus wished he had the strength to turn away slightly. Unfortunately, he could barely open his eyes. "But I don't want you murdered because someone bashes you in the head for whatever gold you managed to lug around."

Sirius grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Kingsley promised to go with me from now on. And Dora's flying all around the country, trying to find places that are heavily warded but were never registered with the Ministry."

Remus groaned. He was so tired, and right now, it felt like Sirius was draining the life out of him. "Then go."

"What?" Sirius had hoped that Remus would forgive him and that he could spend the day taking care of him. He would search for Harry once he was sure Remus would sleep through the night.

"I can't do this, Sirius." Remus hunched his shoulders and broke out in a coughing fit. "Not until I feel better. It's too exhausting. I'm sorry, but I'm worried about Harry too, and I don't think my heart can take you sitting by my bed all day, checking the clock every few minutes until you think I'll sleep through the night. I can't. Not right after the moon."

Sirius sighed dejectedly. Remus knew him too well. He was never going to stop until Harry was home. "Kingsley will be with me. I promise."

Remus opened his eyes fully, half hoping that Sirius would truly see how worn down he was and try to take it easy for the day. However, by the time his eyes were all the way open, Sirius was already gone.

* * *

To be honest, Kim wasn't too good with tracking spells. She just never bothered to read up on them. They were all Sirius talked about nowadays. Usually he'd just sulk in his room, not even talking to Remus, but once and a while, he would get the tiniest spark of hope if he found a new, more powerful tracking spell in the library. Unfortunately, they never worked. The longer Harry was gone, the weaker the spell would be, and he was most likely in an unchartable location. Still, Sirius clung to tracking spells as if they were his only hope. Kim, on the other hand, had another idea.

If this was indeed the Elder Wand, it could do what no other wand could. However, she still had to have an idea of what she was casting, and if growing up with Calvin taught her anything, it was how to manipulate wards.

She waited until Howl had a meltdown to carry out her plan, which didn't take long after they returned home.

Howl rarely commanded Sirius's attention, but when he did, like any spoiled Malfoy, he demanded it immediately. But Sirius was still sulking when they returned after the full moon, so when Howl held out his arms for Sirius to pick him up and properly greet him, Sirius ignored and kept walking to the fridge in search of alcohol that Remus had long since dumped. Howl's eyes fill up with tears the second he realized Sirius wasn't going to even bother to look at him.

Now when Howl started crying, Kim pretended to be furious, calling Sirius every name in the book and even leaving a dirty diaper in the room he holed himself up in, but secretly, she was glad.

It took her nearly an hour to get Howl to calm down and take a nap. After giving Halley a quick kiss, Kim told Draco that she needed some alone time and that she was going to take a long bath on the other side of the house. Since Howl had spit up on her twice, he was happy to let her go so she wouldn't hug him and get baby vomit all over his shirt.

Instead of going to the bathroom, she tore off her shirt and threw it out, only wearing the spaghetti strap white undershirt that was beneath the orange T-shirt.

By using the Elder Wand, she was able to stretch the wards past the property line just a tiny bit. Once someone crossed the new wards, she set it up so that they were immediately transported to the dungeon. She only had to wait half an hour for her first victims to show up. She wondered how long this would go on, before someone told her where to find Harry.

"I figured it would be someone like you two first." Kim stared at Vince and Gregg as she used the Elder Wand to trap them onto wooden planks that were the size of beds. "Someone stupid, who patrols too close to the wards."

The two bodyguards struggled in their entrapment, but for once, thanks to the Elder Wand she supposed, Kim didn't goof up. She ignored them and grabbed a felt tip marker. "You know, I used to think of you guys as friends."

They didn't say a word as she wrote, _Where is _on Vince's forehead and _my brother?_ on Gregg's. Perhaps they knew what she was going to do. Or maybe not. They didn't even look scared.

"Now, I don't want to do this." Kim wasn't sure if her tone was so believable, especially since she was circling them like a hungry shark. "But I need my brother back, and I know you two buffoons wouldn't be trusted with the exact location of wherever he's being stashed. Maybe the others will. But not you. So you guys are sending the message."

Finally, one of them spoke. Vince managed to stutter, "P-please."

Kim bit her lip and shook her head. She would have a house elf dump their bodies in Knockturn Alley. The Ministry had fallen apart soon after Harry disappeared, and Death Eaters soon took over. She and her entire family were wanted anyway. "We all need him back."

With two bright green flashes, they were gone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Worst Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you TheStarCalledVega and 27lablover for reviewing!**

Chapter 4

Harry woke up on his birthday in a dark and dreary bedroom. He opened his eyes to see a cake with seventeen candles on it sitting on a nearby end table. All the dark-green-almost-black curtains were drawn, and the sun was trying to creep in between the slivers of space where they met. At the sound of a match being lit, he sat up with a start, looking around frantically to find who was in the room with him.

It was Voldemort, and Harry supposed he was going to personally start trying to break him. That Death Eater had been bringing Muggles down almost every night these past three weeks. They were herded together like cattle waiting to be slaughtered as they were crammed into the dungeon cell he shared with Dumbledore. Harry couldn't get their terrified faces out of his head.

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he lit one of the candles. "Happy Birthday Harry. How does it feel to finally be a man?"

"Brilliant," Harry somehow managed to say, even though he hadn't said much but occasionally scream for nearly a month.

Voldemort cackled as he lit each candle one by one. He thought about killing the boy today but wanted to wait until Black fucked up and managed to get captured along with him. But today was special. Today, he was going destroy another part of Harry's soul. "Did you know, Harry? That the reason this all happened was because my dear Severus wanted to fuck your mother?"

"What?" Harry didn't know why he had even bothered to ask. Voldemort had an entire month to come up with some story to try to freak him out.

"Oh yes." Voldemort had just finished lighting all the candles and picked up the cake, walking it over to Harry's bed. "He overheard that batty woman making the Prophecy while you were still in the womb, and he ran straight to me, hoping that I would kill you and your father, so he could be free to fuck your mother."

Revolted, Harry stared at the cake as it sat in his lap. The candle wax was already starting to melt into the vanilla icing. Green letters said _Happy Birthday Harry!_ It reminded him of the cake Hagrid got him. Harry shook his head, not sure if he was denying the resemblance or what Voldemort had just said. "No."

"Make a wish, Harry," Voldemort insisted. "I may even let you bring some cake to Dumbledore."

Again, Harry shook his head. "Mum…"

"Oh I doubt she knew. She was always rooting for that whore that Severus currently slithers around with." Voldemort shrugged casually. "But who knows. It would be rather uncomfortable, knowing that your best friend is obsessed with you while you don't even return the feelings in the slightest. She might've thought it was best to act like Severus's feelings didn't exist."

"Your father knew," Voldemort went on as Harry stared blankly at his cake. "Knew from the start. That's why he was so cruel to Severus. Why he practically tortured him every chance he got. Reminds me of… what was his name? Dudley? I saw quite a few memories before I had enough of Marjorie Dursley and ordered my new recruit to kill her. How did you ever stand her, Harry? I couldn't even stand hearing her voice long enough to torture her properly."

"Aunt Marge?" Harry asked as he started shaking slightly. Yet another person who died because of him. Only this time, he knew her personally. She was unkind to say the least, but did she deserve to die like that? Certainly not.

"Yes. Aunt Marge. One of many." Voldemort patted him on the shoulder, imitating a loving father. "Did you know Black is taking out loans to keep raising the price for your safe return? I think I'll wait another month before I lure him over here."

Gagging, Harry tried to push the cake off his lap without spilling it all over himself. There was no way Sirius was going to listen to Remus and not come here. Voldemort held the cake firmly on his lap.

"Make a wish, Harry," the Dark Lord repeated.

Ignoring the tears burning his eyes, Harry shook his head but blew out the candles anyway so he wouldn't be tortured because of it. He wished he could be free. From everything.

* * *

Kim honestly didn't want to be bothered with her birthday. It was her first birthday in four years without Harry! No one was going to be happy! She just wanted to sleep the day away, but her spawn, as Fred and George often called them, would have nothing of it.

Like most days, she woke up to crying, although it was Howl's _you-guys-are-annoying-the-shit-out-of me _crying this morning. She opened her eyes to see Halley trying to squirm her way out of her new costume while Howl didn't even bother and was trying to cry his way out of it.

"I had to try," Draco said once he realized she was awake. "Do you want a picture?"

Kim sat up and inspected the costumes, or as the babies would call them, horrible cupcake shaped torture devices. "I want real cupcakes."

Draco rolled his eyes and picked up Halley, who kicked her feet furiously as he put her in Kim's lap. He grabbed a tissue and whipped the snot off Howl before putting him next to his sister. "Well you'll have to settle for babies shaped like cupcakes I'm afraid. I tried to make you real ones to go with them, but somehow I burned them. And according to Calvin, I'm a 'stupid mother fucker' for putting the icing on before putting them in the oven."

Kim laughed as he took a picture. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I was trying to be fancy and make those cupcakes with the icing on the inside," Draco said stiffly.

Shaking her head, Kim decided to free her poor innocent babies from cupcake costume torture. "Thanks for trying. I doubt anyone else will want to today."

Draco frowned as she helped her get the costume off Howl, who was so frustrated that he wasn't letting anyone touch him. "I'm sure Lupin has something for you. Mum wanted to take you to lunch in France. Shhh... How are we supposed to get it off you without touching you, son?"

"There." Kim smiled at Howl once they got his costume off, but he kept pouting as if he were still in it. "Now it's time for our little comet—"

Halley smiled at them. Her costume was gone, along with her pink onesie, and even her nappy. They were nowhere in sight.

"Where'd your clothes go, Miss Halley?" Draco asked lightly, even though Kim could tell by the slight edge in his voice that he was a little worried. Halley didn't notice though and giggled as he started looking around.

Slowly, Kim picked her up and looked under her, as if her outfit could just slip off and be underneath her. "I thought they wouldn't be able to do magic until three and a half."

"That's what everyone says," Draco muttered as he scooped up Howl, who squirmed as if he wanted to be naked to. "C'mon. Maybe Mum knows something."

Kissing Halley cheek as she bounced her on her hip, Kim wondered if she could bother getting her daughter dressed. She was happiest naked, so what if she just made her clothes disappear again! Kim sighed as she followed Draco. "So I guess we won't dress the little princess."

Halley grinned. "Na! Na! Na!"

Kim almost groaned when they found Narcissa in her room. Lucius was there and glaring at her. "Honestly Kimberly. I know the child enjoys not wearing clothes, but it is your responsibility as her mother to not give her everything she wants. She could catch cold—"

"In late July, Father?" Draco cut him off before things could get ugly. Would his wife and his father always despise each other? _Probably, _Draco thought. But they could at least _try_ to pretend to like each other for his sake!

Kim opened her mouth to insult Lucius anyway, but then, her eyes bugged out of her head. Pointing at Lucius's pillow, she yelled, "You have her clothes! And her cupcake costume! You stole her clothes to call me a bad mother! Of all the rotten—We thought something was wrong with her!"

Lucius blinked and then turned to his pillow. "Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't understand—This nappy had better not be soiled!"

Trying not to laugh, Narcissa hesitantly picked up the nappy. "Don't worry, dear husband. Your precious pillow is unsoiled." She playfully tossed it at him and turned to Kim and Draco. "What seems to be the problem, darlings? Besides the naked princess?"

"Ah!" Howl yelled as if offended that he was the only one who wasn't greeted.

Narcissa giggled. "And the fully clothed prince."

Howl didn't seem to accept this and hid his face into Draco's shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes. His son was such a drama queen. "_Anyway, _is this too young for Halley to be having accidental magic? One minute her clothes were there, but then…" He gestured to his father's pillow. "So we thought maybe… Well there's no other explanation except that _she_ did it."

"That's impossible," Lucius snapped, still thinking that Kim tried to get him to lie on a dirty diaper. "She isn't even eight months old. Maybe one of you spelled her naked and forgot."

"What?" Kim gritted her teeth. They probably would've had better luck asking Remus. Or even Mrs. Weasley! She had like a billion kids. She would know. "I don't even know how to do that first of all—"

"Maybe you would if you cracked open a book once and a while," Lucius grumbled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Narcissa yelled when Kim took out her wand. She chose to ignore the fact that her husband's hair was suddenly mucus green. Draco followed suit, even though his eyes were a little wide. "Remember September? Abraxas said one of the babies was going to be a Squib until the ring took some of Kim's magic? Well, now we know which one."

Kim looked at Halley, who tried to raise her eyebrows back, but quickly gave up and started laughing. "Even if Halley was the one who got my magic, how come that's making her have magic sooner?"

"Because your magic had already matured." Lucius clamped his mouth shut to keep from adding, _Even though the rest of you wasn't._ "And was basically forced upon a 20 week old fetus. Thank Merlin she wasn't born deformed."

Was she? Biting her lip, Kim sat down and inspected every inch of Halley, who beamed because everyone was staring at her. "But… Her magic's _supposed _to change as she grows…"

Casting a dark glance at Lucius for using the word 'deformed', Narcissa rose from her bed and put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Her magic might be a little more erratic, and she may have trouble in school or need some magical therapy, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah, I guess," Kim muttered. She really hoped Halley wouldn't have trouble in school because she knew what it was like to be behind, and it was from her own study habits, not something she couldn't control. What if the other kids made fun of her? Or what if all the teachers hated her because her spells were too magically charged, and she always caused disruptions in class?

Feeling a little downtrodden, Kim stood up and started heading to the babies' room to get Halley dressed. "Sweetheart, wait!" Narcissa called after her. "Do you want to go to France today?"

Kim stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow. That's my real birthday anyway."

* * *

Halley didn't have any problems for the rest of the day, even when she got a little frustrated when Draco wouldn't let her reach for the candles on Kim's cake, so Kim felt a little better. For all they knew, this would only be a once in a blue moon thing. She was tempted to write to Darwin, her healer and surrogate grandfather, but right now, she didn't want to know if Halley would face years of problems. She just wanted her to be a happy baby who giggled when her brother was being a brat and cried when she realized she wasn't getting any birthday cake like all the big people in the house.

"Howl pooped on me again," Draco said softly as he entered their bedroom. Halley was asleep in Kim's arms, and he wondered how long that would last before Howl demanded her attention. "Remus is giving him a bath."

Smiling, Kim was tempted to laugh. "He hates baths! I bet Remus didn't know that when you pawned Howie off to him."

"Yeah well…" Draco tried to think of an excuse but quickly gave up and sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands. "I'm a terrible father."

"What? Why?" Kim frowned. She was only joking! Howl was just a difficult baby, and Remus was probably already done giving him a bath. Their son was probably sucking on a bottle and half asleep by now.

To Kim's shock, Draco's eyes filled with tears. Looking a little defeated, he gestured weakly to Halley. "I couldn't even allow her to grow correctly. If I hadn't given you that ring—"

"Then she wouldn't even be here right now," Kim insisted, feeling bad. She shouldn't have acted so upset this morning. "Besides, she's the happiest baby I've ever seen. So what if she has a little trouble in school? Everyone does once and a while. And if we have to blow every knut your father ever earned to help her, then, well, all the better."

Sniffling, Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't have minded if she was a Squib. What if… Remember that… Never mind that was first year. Finnigan would always blow up stuff. What if that'll be Halley, and she somehow _blows_ herself up?"

"She won't." Kim hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. Why did Draco have to add yet another thing to her list of worries? "We'll find a specialist if this keeps happening. And for all we know, it won't. We've got over ten years to fix it before she gets her own wand."

When Draco burst into tears, Kim almost leaned away. She supposed this was how everyone felt when she was a hormonal mess. _Karma, _Sirius would say if he were here and not out searching for Harry. "I-I can't handle their tantrums. They almost _died_ because _I_ wasn't quick enough with my wand. It took six months for Howl to even _like_ me. He's just starting to like me, and I almost let him die!"

"Shhh…" Kim sat up and put an arm around his shoulders. Halley woke up and started whimpering. "It wasn't not your fault. And don't take their tantrums to heart. They're spoiled brats in the making, that's all."

"They almost _died,_" Draco repeated. He looked at Halley, who was starting to tear up, and only started crying harder. "And now something is wrong with her because I gave you that _fucking_ ring! There's nothing wrong with being a Squib—"

"I know." Kim kissed his cheek, which was already soaked with tears. "But now she can go to school with her brother and get into lots of trouble… And you can hex her boyfriends because they aren't Muggle boys she met at high school. And don't think I won't beat up the parents of whoever makes fun of her!"

Draco didn't really respond but took Halley from her arms. Since she still looked a little scared, he tried to smile through his tears. "Don't worry, Comet. I'll do a better job of protecting you from now on."

* * *

From then on, Draco and the babies were practically inseparable. When the babies were asleep, he practiced dueling with Calvin until he was too tired to stand. Kim felt a little guilty but that gave her the opportunity to continue her attempts to get Harry back. Draco just didn't seem like himself when he wasn't constantly pouring over medical texts whenever the babies were napping. But Harry was still alive, Kim could feel it. She had to get him home.

And so, whenever she could, she used the Elder Wand to stretch the wards just a tiny bit in order to capture another Death Eater. She wondered if they had noticed by now that if someone got too close to the property, that they would disappear.

When the next appeared, Kim sat on a stool and stared, feeling a little cold inside. "Atonin Dolohov. You would know where my brother is, wouldn't you?"

Dolohov struggled against the magic holding him down. "You're damn right I do. But I'm not going to tell you," he spat. "Why don't you ask that pretty boy Diggory? He's practically watching over him."

Kim tensed. She hoped that didn't mean that Cedric was dead. She didn't have the courage to tell Hermione that Cedric was 'watching over' Harry. "I'm not asking you to fetch him for me. Just tell me where he is, and I won't kill you. I might even let you go, after we get him."

"Go ahead. Kill me," Dolohov goaded, laughing when her eyes widened. "Just like you did to Rabastan Lestrange and Avery last week. Because you don't have it in you to torture me like the Dark Lord does."

"I just want him back," Kim tried, going for overemotional. He was right. She didn't have it in her to torture him in cold blood. Hopefully he had a heart and would crack. "I know you know where he is—"

"No one knows where he is!" Dolohov growled, annoyed and not moved in the slightest. "Which is why you aren't bothering with truth serum. You're trying to get me to reveal a little detail. Well guess what? You'll have to skin me alive before you get answers out of me."

Kim's face hardened. Once again, she became cold and heartless. "My truth serum won't be done brewing for a week and a half. And I know you're lying. You just won't tell me! Well guess what? It just cost you your life."

Dolohov smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

_"Avada kedavra!"_

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his birthday in the dungeon alone. Dumbledore was dragged away when he was allowed back in, and Harry hadn't seen him since. The silence was enough to drive him mad.

However, the next day he nearly begged for it because his cell was almost crammed to capacity with Muggles. He had to endure their screams as they were dragged off to die. He vomited what little food was in his system when he had to witness a mother having her child ripped from her arms. How many people had he seen forced away to their death? At least a hundred, maybe more.

One day, he opened his eyes to see that Dumbledore had returned. Relief flooded through him as he rushed over to his headmaster. Harry shook his shoulder. "Sir? Are you alright? You can have my water ration."

Dumbledore was lying on the stone cold floor and wouldn't budge. Staring to panic, Harry flipped him over. "No…No, it can't be… Sir? Professor Dumbledore?!"

But it was no use. Lifeless blue eyes stared back at him, never to twinkle again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next up Harry's rescue! Next Wednesday is Christmas Eve so when should I update Sunday or Tuesday? Please review!**


	5. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you girlwholived- Haley Potter and 27lablover for reviewing!**

**A/N: I wasn't going to put Teddy in this, but I was writing the Epilogue (even though I barely started chapter 6) and guess who Halley's paired with?! And Howl? Well who he's with different story! :)**

**A/N 2: Just a reminder for any new readers or anyone who forgot. Olivia is Greyback's mate in this fic. In chapter one of the last book, it was revealed that he was going feral, and Olivia thought for the sake of her pack that she had to kill him, even though she didn't want to.**

Chapter 5 Alternative Title: _Your Wife's a Serial Killer_

Calvin glared at Kim at breakfast. She was snuggling the evil baby, who was screaming because he couldn't have some of Blondie's spinach omelet. It was his day off, and he had to get up at the ungodly hour of ten in the morning to deal with her bullshit. "You're grounded."

Kim froze mid-tickle, not noticing that her stopping made Howl stop crying. Once she replayed what he said in her head, she stuck her nose in the air. "I had a birthday not too long ago. _I_ am an adult."

Lucius snorted into his coffee, and even Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh. What the hell! Kim pouted as Draco wiped his mouth to hide his smile. She was up by seven this morning _and_ had skimmed over the instructions for her summer assignments in between bottle feedings. That sounded pretty adult to her!

Calvin narrowed his eyes. She didn't even have the slightest clue what he was talking about. "I found what you have hidden in the dungeons."

Kim paled. She had a Death Eater named Yaxley down there and after three days of drinking nothing but truth serum, she was sure that he was going to tell her how to find Harry. "But—"

"I won't tell anyone if you promise to be grounded." Calvin slid his eyes to Remus before sliding them back to her. Her godfather seemed torn between asking her and waiting to see how this conversation was going to turn out.

Sighing, Kim cast her eyes to her plate. Remus would make her let Yaxley go. Or, they would try interrogating him themselves, and Sirius would go crazy and kill him before they could get any answers out of him. "Fine."

Calvin smirked. "Which means I take over, and you are stuck in this house until I say otherwise, Mommy Dearest."

"WHAT?" Kim shrieked. Halley scrunched up her face and started crying in Narcissa's lap. Howl, on the other hand, laughed at his mother's distress. "But he—"

"I wonder who will be angrier, Remus or Sirius?" Calvin wondered casually. Sirius was staring blankly at his toast, not even reacting to the sound of his name. "My sources, also known as the house elves who like me better than you, say that this has been going on for quite some time."

Kim glared at him. Sirius would have a cow if he found out that she had Death Eaters in the house. Death Eaters who knew where Harry was. "Fine. Dick."

Smiling, Calvin leaned back into his chair. He would ignore Remus for now, who was trying to stare into his soul to figure out what was going on. "Wonderful. Now that an _adult_ has taken over the situation, all will be well by the end of the week."

* * *

"Hello, Harry." Voldemort smiled cruelly as he watched Harry shiver in his cell despite the heat. "I apologize for taking so long to get rid of Dumbledore's body. I simply didn't think about the smell until a few of my followers were retching at the stench from upstairs."

"Go to hell," Harry snapped, surprising himself. Ever since he had seen the first group of Muggles gathered together for slaughter, he had felt so hopeless. Now that Dumbledore was gone, he no longer believed he could win this fight.

The Dark Lord had acted like he didn't hear him. The only reason he was down here was because a member of the Order had tried to cross the wards this morning. Tonks, he believed her surname was. The thought of the Order penetrating his headquarters made him panic, but only slightly. "I just want you to know that I am going to kill you soon."

"Really?" Harry asked dryly, trying to ignore the spark of hope in his chest. This could be his chance to escape.

"Oh yes," Voldemort said nonchalantly. "I plan to kill you before September 1st. I want to dump your body on Platform 9 and 3/4."

"You do that." Harry turned away. How much time had passed since he left home? He only had so much time to plan.

Reaching into his pocket, Voldemort grinned triumphantly as he waved Hufflepuff's Cup in front of the bars in Harry's cell. "This is what you came here for, isn't it? A horcrux. Well here you go, Harry." He opened Harry's cell door and tossed the cup inside. "You risked everything for it. Now, you will die with it."

Harry didn't respond, didn't even look at the shiny cup. Voldemort watched him try to act indifferent, even though he knew some weak plan was cooking in the boy's naïve little head. Still, he couldn't tolerate such disrespect, enemy or not. _"Crucio!"_

He held the curse until Harry passed out from the pain.

* * *

For some reason, Calvin thought, all of the women in his life were getting on his nerves. Kim with her serial killer behavior. Sylvia came over last night and insisted he started spending guy time with her worm of a boyfriend, Percy. And now this. Still, he had to try to be nice to Dora. She might not know.

He was sitting at the foot of her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Her father had promised to give him a few minutes alone with her after what happened. Apparently Dora had found Voledmort's lair without realizing it. When she tried to fly over the wards, she had been electrocuted and nearly fell to her death. Thank Merlin the Weasley twins had been following her.

Calvin did his best to keep his face blank as she started to stir. He couldn't let his temper get the best of him now. She blinked sleepily at him and tried to smile. "Hey. How long was I out?"

"You barely crossed the wards before Fred and George caught you." Calvin frowned as she slowly sat up. Maybe she didn't know. "So you weren't hurt too badly. It's barely been an hour."

"Good." Dora winced as she tried to stretch. "Think I can get anything for the pain?"

"No," Calvin snapped, causing her to look at him questioningly. "Did you know?"

"Did I know?" she repeated incredulously, starting to get angry herself. How dare he talk to her like that? She was risking her life trying to find Harry, and he was talking to her like she was some reckless fool! He was just so—Ug! She couldn't even think of the words she was so mad. "Did I know I was going to get bloody electrocuted? No! I did not! If I had crossed the wards, I thought it would be like slamming into an invisible wall or something!"

"That's not what I meant." Calvin almost wished he had it in him to stay angry. Dora was a klutzy goofball. Of course something like this would happen to her. "You're almost seven weeks pregnant."

"What?" Dora was surprised that she was able to get that much out. "No…"

Calvin smirked and then ruffled her hair. "And here I thought you knew but wanted to keep fighting Death Eaters, so you kept it from me. I was pissed when we were at St. Mungo's, and the healer asked me for permission to give you a potion to save the baby."

"Baby?" Dora repeated, too busy freaking out to realize how squeaky her voice sounded. There was no way… She shivered, remembering this morning when Kim was walking around with spit up on her shirt like it was nothing. Sure, Halley and Howl were cute and all, but they were brutal when they wanted something that they couldn't instantly have.

Sensing her uneasiness, Calvin's shoulders slumped. "But we don't have to keep it. I, uh, I mean, can you wait a week or two? To think about it?"

Still shell shocked, Dora nodded numbly. She just needed to let it sink in. She was electrocuted for Merlin's sake! And now she was having a baby?! She didn't know what to think.

* * *

The next day, Dora found Kim pouting with Halley and Howl. At least neither of them were crying. They were flopping around, looking like they were getting ready to sit up. Well, Halley was at least. Howl was sucking on his fingers and staring at the ceiling, which Remus painted to look like the stars at night.

"Hey." Dora sat next to Kim but flinched when Halley smiled at her and held out her arms to be picked up.

"Are they not letting you in on the super-secret meeting either?" Kim grumbled.

Super-secret meeting? Dora shook her head. Who cares? Unable to stop herself, she blurted out, "Did it hurt?"

"Not being allowed to be part of the plan I started off? Hell yeah!" Kim practically yelled, throwing her hands in the air and only smiling when Halley threw her hands up in the air to copy, yelling, "Ooooo!"

"No…" Tentatively, Dora scooped up Halley, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't cry and only snuggled into her arms. "Having them."

Kim raised her eyebrows. No one had really asked her that before. Or if they did, she was too sore and tired to remember. "Well, yeah. It hurt so bad I threw up about an hour before I managed to get Halley out. But I think that was because the potion that I took had long worn off, but by the time I wasn't afraid to take another one, it was too late."

"Oh." She probably shouldn't have asked. No one was going tell her they didn't feel a thing! Maybe if Kim knew what was going on, she wouldn't have said that she were in so much pain she threw up an hour before it was close to being over.

"Why?" Kim asked, picking up Howl and sniffing him. He was making a funny face, so it was only a matter of time before she traumatized Dora further. "I thought you'd want to work a few years before you had a baby."

Dora glared at her. She should've talked to Mrs. Weasley, who could sense a pregnancy a mile away. "And I thought you'd want to wait a decade before you had a baby."

Making a noise of offense, Kim opened her mouth to insult her back but then quickly closed it, realizing that Dora was saying that she accidently got pregnant too. "Oh… Well, even if it did hurt, I'm still alive. That counts for something, right?"

Dora rolled her eyes at Kim's nervous laughter. "I don't know if I want it. But I don't feel comfortable getting rid of it either. I don't want to be stuck inside all the time like you."

"Gee thanks." Silently, Kim decided that she was going to wait for Howl to take his little shit instead of taking him to the other room so Dora wouldn't smell it.

"I didn't mean it like that." Dora bit her lip. She definitely should've talked to Mrs. Weasley. Then she would be hearing about how wonderful babies were instead of offending Kim and having to watch her son making an _I'm pooping_ face in her lap.

"Yeah, I know." Kim often wondered, if it wasn't for the war, and everything was normal, if she would be jealous since none of her friends had responsibilities like her. Mostly, she wanted to stay home all the time and not go to school this year, but sometimes, she could tell that Draco got a little jealous when Pansy or Blaise wrote to him about whatever they were doing. He never said anything, but she could tell.

"I…" Dora fidgeted slightly as Halley squirmed in her lap. "Do you think Sirius and Remus would want to raise it?"

Kim gaped. Sirius? As in Sirius Black? Who is like an unstable shell, only showing life when something about Harry came up? "Uh… No. Sirius and Remus haven't really been talking lately. They don't share a bed anymore either. And Remus is too sick to raise a baby on his own. Plus, Calvin wouldn't agree to that."

Sighing, Dora nodded. "I know. I only found out yesterday, and I'm still freaking out, trying to figure out how to make it go away without literally make it go away."

Kim shrugged, shuddering when Howl finally pooped and the whole room stunk. Halley spluttered and buried her face in Dora's chest. To Kim's surprise, Dora followed suit when she rose to go change him. "Yeah. I kind of ignored it for nearly a month and a half, so I guess I understand. I never thought about giving them to Remus and Sirius though."

"Really?" Dora asked as they headed to the nursery. "Because last summer, when you were pouting around the house, I could tell Sirius wanted you to."

Kim stopped in her tracks. Her mind went blank until Howl started whining for her to hurry up. "I… That would be too hard. Because I would still constantly see them, but they wouldn't be mine, even though they are… I-Did Sirius ever _say_ anything?"

Dora shook her head quickly. She was saying all the wrong things! That was water under the bridge now! She doubted Sirius even knew what he was doing. "No! No! Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. He… Well Mrs. Weasley brought over some of her old baby things once. You were sleeping and Remus told her to hide them, so you wouldn't see. Sirius was looking at them funny. It kind of made me think that, um, that he wished-like he wanted the baby."

Kim didn't say anything at first. She laid Howl on the changing table and took off his diaper, only speaking when she was wiping him. "A baby, not _the_ baby." She made a funny face at Howl once he was clean. At first, he stared blankly at her and then stuck out his tongue, almost reluctantly.

"If you don't want to get an abortion, get a house elf because Calvin wouldn't sign his rights off. Draco wouldn't have either. And I would've changed my mind by last October, so I'm glad Sirius didn't say anything."

Dora changed her hair gray as she looked down at Halley, who stared at her with wonder. "It isn't that bad, is it?"

"Huh?" Kim jumped with a start. That's all she wanted to know? Dora made her feel all crumpy for that. Kim spun around and put her hands on her hips, trying to look stern. Finally, she smiled warmly. "It's wonderful."

"Thanks," Dora nearly whispered, feeling like a ton was lifted off her shoulders.

Kim snickered as she replaced Howl's diaper. "As long as you can handle poop, vomit, and extreme sleep deprivation. Oh, and three am cuddles. I never thought someone who wanted to cuddle could be so demanding."

Dora changed her hair bright red. Halley giggled and clapped her hands together. "Once again, thanks."

* * *

"Alright." Calvin did his best to smile charmingly at his audience. He decided not to include Sirius, since he didn't want the hysterical mess of a man involved. He had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sylvia, Cole, Agatha, and Blondie. "I brought you all here because I know you all are crazy enough to go on a deadly adventure."

"I am?" Blondie asked, sounding surprised and unsure if he should be happy about being included.

Calvin waved him off. "No. Not you. I just figured I should tell you that your wife's a serial killer. You can leave now if you want."

Draco's eyes bugged out of his head as Cole threw his head back and laughed like a madman. "What?"

Growling impatiently, Calvin started counting Kim's victims off with his fingers. "Crabbe and Goyle Jr. Rabastan Lestrange. Avery. Dolohov. And Yaxley's down the basement. But severely dehydrated, since all he's had in the past four days or so is truth serum. I managed to get some answers out of him for a bottle of water. He was that desperate."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco demanded, even though he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. What was she hiding from him? From everyone?

Calvin put his hands up as if to say _who knows_, like he thought Kim was being silly. "She thought if she kept killing them, that she was making a statement. That eventually, one of them would tell her where Harry was. And she started brewing truth serum too."

"But it worked? With Yaxley?" Ginny piped in before Draco could have a meltdown. "He told you how to find Harry?"

"Sort of." Calvin started pacing. This was going to be difficult. The Order would never be willing to do this sort of thing. Sirius would, but his hysterics would only increase their risk. "No one knows exactly where Voldemort's lair is. When the Death Eaters are summoned, they apparate to wherever the Dark Mark takes them."

"So he can't show us," Hermione said, not liking where this was going. It could be a trap! Yaxley could be leading them right into a trap, and they were falling for it! "He can only take us through side-long."

Agatha snorted. "So we're all going to hold hands like nice little boys and girls and go to a meeting of psychopathic murders?"

Smiling, Calvin pointed at Agatha. "Yes. Once we get there, kill as many as possible. This is a war, people, not a game of morals. Don't think they won't hesitate to kill us. Harry will obviously be in the dungeons. I won't have time to break through the wards, so once we get him, we make a run for it."

"But…" Ron ran his hands through his hair. Surely, with the way things were now, the Death Eater ranks were rising. "But all we really have is the element of surprise. We'll be outnumbered. Surrounded even, since, we're being transported into a room full of Death Eaters."

"But its all we have," Ginny added desperately. "There must be something we can do."

"A smoke bomb!" George laughed. He should've thought of this sooner. It was so simple that it had to work. "They won't see us then. Yaxley's under truth serum. He'll tell us where the general direction of the dungeon is."

Fred nodded. "Or better yet, the worst stink bomb ever created in the history of WWW."

"No." Hermione felt her face set in determination. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but it had to be done. She lost her father and Cedric. Who knew when she would get to see her mother again. She couldn't lose Harry too. "It has to be a real bomb."

* * *

The only reason Yaxley agreed was to save his own skin. He believed in Voldemort, he insisted. Hell, he even thought the Dark Lord was too lax, since he willing to let halfbloods have the same rights as purebloods.

The girl was insane. He supposed the war would be over by now if it was the Girl Who Lived instead of the Boy. Only because she would've massacred every Death Eater she got her hands on by now. He heard what happened to the Death Eaters that tried to kill those squealing brats she called her sprogs. Yaxley didn't want to become the next Peter Pettigrew.

And so, the next time the Dark Mark on his arm burned, he joined hands with all the freaks that were going to try to free Potter. Hopefully he would be able to escape during all the confusion.

The mudblood was quicker than he was and threw the bomb before he could even gather his bearings after apparating. Without looking behind him, Yaxley sprinted in the opposite direction as fast as he could. He didn't even notice the Killing Curse that the Dark Lord sent to his back and was dead before he hit the floor.

They were well equipped, Ginny thought darkly as Hermione threw another explosive into the crowed of Death Eaters as they split up in search of the dungeons. Once Harry was found, whoever found him would sound off the alarm. Fred and George gave them horns that sounded like Muggle police sirens. Hermione had the potions. Ron had a gun with silver bullets, since Greyback was in the vicinity and reportedly feral. She herself had the sword of Gryffindor. Ginny wanted to find Harry as much as everyone else, but she had another mission in mind.

That evil snake had nearly killed her father, forcing her to watch. It wanted to eat him too. She could tell. But Voldemort wouldn't let her. Well now, Ginny was going to get her revenge.

She found Nagini cornering a shaking puppy and just before she was going to hack the snake to bits, someone charged towards them and scooped the puppy up as if it were an American football. Ginny frowned as he ran away as fast as he could. For a second, she thought he was Cedric. He couldn't be though. The man was wearing a Death Eater mask. It is rather odd though that a Death Eater would risk his life for a puppy…

Speaking of risking one's life, Ginny jumped back and fell to the ground as Nagini lunged at her. She needed to pay more attention. The giant snake barely missed her and landed at her feet.

Hissing, the snake started circling her, and Ginny had to resist closing her eyes with fear. When it lunged at her again, Ginny was ready and sliced the snake in half.

A split second after it transformed into fast disappearing black smoke, did the sirens start going off. Someone had found Harry.

* * *

Draco stared Kim down in the nursery, trying to look furious as Halley sat up for the first time. Unfortunately, his heart melted when the baby looked to him for approval, so he joined his wife in all the cheering and trying to peer pressure Howl into doing the same.

"Hurray!" Kim cheered and grabbed Halley by her hands, dancing with her slightly. "We're one step closer to our first ever Baby Derby! Who will win? Nobody knows! Slow and steady wins the race! Right Howie?"

Howl was staring at the stars on the ceiling, but at the sound of Kim's voice, he kicked his feet and yelled, "Nghn!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Kim sometimes had full on conversations with the babies, filling in their babbles with whatever she _thought _they would say. Finally, he decided to confront her before she made up Howl's response. "I know what you did. And frankly, I'm a little disgusted."

Kim blinked, not knowing what he was talking about. Once she thought she did, she sighed with annoyance. "Look, I didn't know your father would faint. And I thought he knew you took that five year potion."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, momentarily forgetting Kim's serial killer behavior. "Father fainted?"

Kim fidgeted. Apparently that wasn't what he was talking about. "Well, it was only a little prank! I know someone who's pregnant, so I got her to take a pregnancy test for me and ran to your parents pretending to be all upset and told them I was pregnant again."

Draco stared. If he hadn't taken that potion, and she did that to him, he probably would've fainted too. "You are such an asshole."

"Hey!" Kim yelled, making Howl laugh. Halley wrinkled her nose, silently telling her that she was being silly. "Your mom thought it was funny once I told her that I wasn't and her heart rate went back to normal!"

"Kim!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll apologize at dinner!" Kim folded her arms over her chest and looked away. Clearly, she thought everyone was overreacting.

Closing his eyes, Draco rubbed at his temples until he was sure his headache wasn't going to get worse. She was really trying his patience today. "I was talking about Yaxley. And I don't even want to know how many others."

Silence. It seemed to stretch on forever until Draco took a peek at her to see her become solemn. Finally, she spoke. "I-I want Harry to come back, but-but I couldn't go after him! I didn't want to leave the babies… And-and Sirius was going to get himself killed, and I don't know how Remus would fare without him! He looks so sick nowadays and—"

"I understand the logic!" Draco snapped, voice only softening when Halley started starting at him sadly. "What I don't understand is how could you do that? How could you trap people like animals and slaughter them once you realized they weren't going to give you what you want?"

Kim sniffled. "I don't know! I just want him back so badly! I was so desperate! What else could I do? Just sit around and wait to hear that he's dead?"

_No,_ Draco thought. _You could've told someone that you were capturing them. Let them do all the dirty work, since it would be much less messy._ Turning away from her slightly, Draco voiced what bothered him the most. "They could've escaped. Our children were sleeping above them. You were bringing dangerous people here. You left Yaxley unattended for hours at a time. You know what? Fuck Potter. He's capable of defending himself and making his own decisions. Halley and Howl aren't. What you did was selfish, thoughtless, and cruel. Never do anything like that again."

At first, Kim looked like she was going to argue with him, but when she realized he was right she turned a little green. She told the house elves to watch over Yaxley when she wasn't there, but that wasn't a fool proof plan. Since no one else knew he was in the house, no one else knew to watch out for him. The risks she took were too great. "You're right. I'm sorry… I'll never do it again. Even if… Even if they won't find Harry today."

Draco didn't want to forgive her. On top of it all, she killed Vince and Gregg a few weeks ago, his first best friends. Every night, he was putting Halley and Howl to sleep not knowing there were cold blooded killers under them. How many times had Kim snuck off while he was sleeping to go kill one of them? "I would say I don't feel like I know you anymore, but you've made it quite clear over the years that you're capable of something like this."

Kim shook her head. "Not anymore. I-I don't want Halley and Howl to know what I've done. I shouldn't have disregarded their lives like that. It wasn't my right to kill them. Anyone."

Draco faced her once again, searching her eyes to make sure she was as sincere as she sounded. How could someone who loved him so much be so callous? Maybe that was why. She loved Potter too much and him being gone so long drove her over the edge. If the twins were kidnapped, and he thought that was the only way to get them back, he would've done it in a heartbeat. Still, Potter wasn't the twins, and she had to see that. They always came first.

"I won't tell Lupin or Black," Draco said once he realized she was starting to get scared that he didn't love her anymore. The bitterness was clear in his voice, but he knew he would get over it eventually. He could forgive her but not right away. "And I'll make sure no one else does either. This stays between the two of us."

Eyes shiny with unshed tears, Kim nodded quickly, not sure if that was a good thing or bad. She didn't want to get in trouble, but she didn't know how to make Draco forgive her either. "Okay."

"And if Potter doesn't make it through this…" Draco paused. He wasn't sure if she would agree, but she was going to have to if they were going to move past this. He couldn't trust her if she didn't. "If Potter doesn't make it or if he does and has to risk his life again… You're going to have to let him go. Not forget about him but accept that he's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it. I can't risk it with the twins if you don't."

Kim felt her blood run cold. How could she let Harry die like that? She looked at Halley, who knew she was upset and was holding out her arms for a hug. Howl was rolling over to see what all the fuss was about. She was going to have to do it. She was going to have to let Harry go. "I will."

* * *

Harry didn't even bother to look up when someone forced his cell door open and barely listened to them yelling at him to get up. He was in such a shell shocked, defeated haze from all that had happened to him that it was hard for him to think at all, let alone coherently. When Cole started to speak, he picked up the shiny cup that Voldemort had thrown at him not too long ago.

"Sweet." The young man grinned as he pocketed the cup, making his scars look grotesque. "Since when do you get priceless artifacts while imprisoned in dungeons?"

"Shut up, Cole," Calvin snapped, too on edge to sound annoyed. "Help me grab him. I'm not sure if he can walk."

Harry didn't say anything as they dragged him up the steps but flinched once he was out in what looked like an entrance hall. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen more than dim light. At the sound of sirens that Calvin set off, Harry cried out in. He had been left in silence for the past few days. Not even his guard spoke to him.

The sirens didn't stop until a large crowd of his friends gathered around him. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him. Harry gasped when he felt her tears on his neck. Before that, he had felt numb, and now, some wretched, undefinable emotion cracked in his chest.

"Hold it right there!" someone snarled as Harry felt himself being dragged away again. Out of curiosity, he wasted what little energy he had turning his head to see who it was.

It was Greyback. Or at least, Harry thought it was. His mouth was hanging open, and he was constantly drooling. His hair had fallen out in patches, and his eyes were bloodshot red. More wolf like than ever, Greyback's finger nails resembled claws, and the skin around his nails were cracked and bleeding. A swollen, red tongue was wagging out of his mouth, and Harry thought it was a miracle he could speak at all.

Cole sneered at him. "Let's just go. The exit is right there. Like he'd be able to catch us."

Inhumanly fast, Greyback lunged at Fred, who had pointed his wand at him, on all fours. He bit Fred on the shoulder, and as the Weasley twin screamed, he ripped his head away and went for Cole, who took out a silver gun. As if he were swatting at a gnat, Greyback smacked Cole's hand, sending the gun clattering across room.

Not bothering with words, Greyback snarled and slobbered all over himself as he slowly advanced towards Calvin, who was struggling to hold Harry up by himself. Before he could bite him, there was a gunshot.

He was only shot in the back of the knee, but the shot was from the silver gun. Obviously it had a silver bullet in it because Greyback's knee instantly started sizzling and smoking. The reaction was so quick that his skin started boiling throughout his entire body before anyone could react. He fell to the floor dead just as Hermione let out a quick horrified scream that became muffled when Ron covered her mouth with her hand.

But who had shot him? Harry turned his head to see Olivia, Greyback's mate. Since she was holding the silver gun, her skin was starting to burn like Greyback's. Maybe because she wasn't as feral as he was, the reaction wasn't as fast. She had time to let out a pained sob as she threw down the gun and sunk to her knees.

"Harry no!" Calvin grabbed Harry and started trying to pull him towards the door as he tried to make his way to Olivia.

"NO!" Harry screamed, way too loud for anyone else's liking, given their situation. "We can still save her! We saved Remus! We can still save her!"

Someone, who he would later learn was Hermione, stunned him. They levitated him out and left as quickly as they could. Harry kept his frantic eyes on Olivia who was trying to crawl towards her mate as she died. Right before she reached him, she collapsed, and Harry was forced out of the building.

It took an hour to escape the property. After that, he was apparated back to Calvin's. Harry couldn't think about finally being home, away from the torture. All he could think about was all the people that died, because of him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays! Please review!**


	6. Defeated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover and girlwholived- Haley Potter for reviewing!**

**girlwholived- Haley Potter- Hope you had a good holiday too!**

**27lablover- She tries! :(**

Chapter 6

"Kim?" Remus frowned as he watched Kim experiment with the puree machine. From the slightly fearful look on Draco's face, she was planning on making him eat whatever she was making before she gave it to the twins. She looked up at him and blinked, trying to look innocent. "Have any idea where everyone under the age of twenty one is?"

Kim shrugged while Draco rolled his eyes. She definitely knew. "I don't know," she said nonchalantly. "I think Dudley is using the punching bag. Dora is talking to Mrs. Weasley because I'm not good at making problems seem like they aren't problems… Hey Remus! Halley sat up today! Wanna see?"

"Nice try." Remus smiled as Halley hid he face in the crook of Draco's neck at the sound of the machine. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you being grounded, would it?"

Draco tensed and glared at Kim, but she pretended not to notice. "Remus, I am an adult. That is between me and my adult husband."

Remus rolled his eyes, but before he could press further, Sirius started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BACK! HARRY'S BACK!"

* * *

Kim hovered in the background as everyone fussed over Harry, almost like she was afraid to greet him. His eyes looked so… _dead_. It was so bizarre. Everyone was going nuts, asking what he wanted and hugging him and halfheartedly saying he was stupid, not wanting to scare him off. But Harry didn't react at all, not even looking at anyone who spoke to him. He simply started _past _them. Finally, Remus stepped in.

"I think Harry could use some rest," he said gently. "_And_ a break from all the people smothering him."

Sirius took the needing a break from people was cue to change into Padfoot. Shaking her head, Kim started dragging Harry to his room, ignoring Remus all together. Remus gave her a look as if to say 'be careful' or 'only see him for a minute'. Kim planned to ignore that to.

As she led Harry to his room, Padfoot trotted after them. Kim wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. Instead, she smiled and punched Harry on the arm. Before she could say anything, he cried out and flinched, causing Padfoot to bark at her.

Kim's face fell. "But…"

"But…" Remus grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her in the opposite direction. "Harry has been through a lot. Right now, he needs plenty of rest. Right Harry?" Finally, Harry responded, giving the slightest of nods. Remus thinned his lips and then smiled, trying not to sound as concerned as he felt. "So you'll have to lecture him another time I'm afraid, sweetheart."

As Remus led (forced) Kim away, she looked over her shoulder. She was supposed to punch Harry somewhat lightly, tell him how much she missed him, fight with him, and then laugh as everything went back to normal. What happened to him?

* * *

Sleep. That's all Harry cared about as Sirius ran over to him and hugged him tightly, practically carrying him into the house. He was safe now and could finally sleep without being scared for his life. The only question was, did he deserve it?

Sirius slept in his bed as Padfoot at night and tried to force him to eat during the day. Harry would only choke down a meal if he was given Dreamless Sleep. This lasted for three days until Remus decided he couldn't have the potion anymore.

Then, since he was of age, he turned to alcohol. Because Sirius wouldn't let him out of his sight, he even apparated with him to the closest liquor store. Kim was the first to try to shake him out of it, and when he looked back on it, Harry was never more ashamed of himself, although, during this time in his life there were plenty of times that came close to it.

He was just waking up around noon, and being her usual, creepy, self, Kim was sitting on his bed, waiting for him with Halley.

"She missed you!" Kim cooed, picking up Halley's tiny hand and waving to him with it. Halley smiled and then shoved the hand into her mouth.

"Get out," Harry said roughly, sounding rather cruel.

Kim's face fell before she tried her best to brighten up again. Halley stared at him while sucking on her knuckles. "Do you want to try to feed her baby food? Surprisingly, she's rather picky while Howie loves _everything._ Well, peas and apples that is. But I think Halley might eat for you!"

Harry sat up and glared at her. "What part of 'get out' don't you understand?"

Surprised at his temper, Kim's lips quivered, but then she pressed them into a firm line. "You can't stay in bed forever, Harry. We need you—"

"You mean you need me to defeat the fucking Dark Lord?" Harry snapped, not even looking at Halley when she started tearing up. "Well guess what? I can't. So go run and cry to that prick Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else, so get out!"

"That-that isn't what I meant," Kim said quietly as Halley started whimpering.

"Fine." Harry rubbed at his burning eyes. "Then go be annoying somewhere else. I'm sure Sirius is pinned against the door. I can't deal with two of you." He glanced at Halley, who was starting to cry louder. "Well, three."

Kim's eyes filled with tears. Remus warned her that he was going to be nasty for a while, but it still hurt. "But—"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Harry screamed, turning over to go back to sleep when she ran out crying with Halley. She didn't understand. No one did. How could they expect him to bounce back after less than a week?

* * *

Luna was next, and he was nearly as horrible to her as he was to Kim. He was in a drunken stupor when she put what resembled a glowing, bright green sombrero over his head. "This will help with the—"

"No, it won't," Harry mumbled, only bothering to open his eyes so he could knock the hat off. "Nothing will, so please leave. I don't want you to see me like this."

Luna's brows furrowed, like she knew this was a bad time to have this conversation but couldn't help herself. "It seems like-like you don't want me to see you in any way, Harry. You could've come to me when before you ran off and told me—"

Trying to sober up, Harry rubbed at his eyes and reached past Luna for a glass of water on his nightstand. "And put you and your father in danger? I didn't need to talk. I needed to act. Clearly, that was a bad idea. Sorry but I didn't think—"

"I'm not made of glass!" Luna blurted out, flinching at her out of character harsh tone. "No one is! Defeating Voldemort doesn't have to involve only you! You have friends, family… _me_. Why do you only see us as something Voldemort can wave in your face? We can help—"

"No, you can't." Trying not to get frustrated, Harry turned away. He worried about everyone so much, even when they simply left the house. Every time they walked out the door, it could be the last time he ever saw them. "No one can. If there's a battle, Voldemort will only see them as people in the way to get to me or-or pawns to get me to fuck up like I did over a month ago."

"Is that how you see everyone? How you see me? No, I mean it Harry!" Luna said loudly when Harry growled and rolled his eyes. "You never talk to me about anything remotely dangerous. I thought you only wanted to keep your mind off it but… I can help you. I _want_ to help you. So can you stop being so damn stubborn and _let_ yourself be helped?"

"Well you can't!" Harry snapped. Luna was a bit tougher than Kim and watched him have a fit with cool eyes. "Yeah, you bloody will get in the way because if I'm out there fighting, I'll be worrying about you or anyone else who's there!"

"Well I can take care of myself!" Fed up, Luna stood up and held out her hands as if to say _I don't know what else to tell you!_ "Everyone else can too, Harry! You aren't the only one! When are you going to realize that? When are you going to realize that it's okay to need help? You don't always have to be the damn hero!"

"That's bloody wonderful!" Harry yelled as Luna started to leave. "Because clearly I fucking suck at it!"

Luna stopped with her hand on his doorknob. She was foolish to think she could snap him out of this. "Alright. Call me when you feel better, Harry. Maybe I'll still be waiting."

* * *

Soon after rescuing Harry, Agatha and Cole showed up. Kim almost smiled at how much Cole resembled a little boy who had stolen from a family friend. Agatha slammed a gleaming goblet on the table.

"Someone has been awfully grumpy since he stole this," Agatha informed everyone over breakfast.

Torn between joking around and seriously trying to keep the cup, Cole stomped his foot. "I stole it from a bad guy! So it's mine!"

Agatha narrowed her eyes at him. "It's obviously enchanted, Cole! And this isn't funny! Don't you think it's odd that Harry was left with it! Voldemort clearly thought Harry was never going to get out!"

"Wait a minute." Remus started counting off certain horcruxes off his fingers. "Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket… Helga Hufflepuff had a cup, I believe."

Ron perked up. "So this is it? It's the final horcrux?"

Kim shook her head. "The ring, the locket, the diadem, the diary, the snake…and the cup? That's only six."

"Potter was one." Quite in character, Severus appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of everyone with his deep, dreary voice. "The Dark Lord confirmed the other night that Dumbledore was tortured to death the day after Potter's birthday and left to rot with the boy until Death Eaters above him started to complain of the smell. I take it you didn't find Figg when you immature dunderheads decided to go gallivanting on your own to rescue the Boy Wonder."

As his words sunk in, Kim felt herself turn a little green. No wonder Harry was so traumatized! She shouldn't be so angry with him over the way he talked to her the other day…

"Sir?" Hermione wouldn't meet Snape's eyes, like she was wasting time asking the spy a question. In reality, she was probably afraid. "Did-did you hear anything about Cedric?"

"Who?" Severus frowned as he remembered. He recalled Diggory being tortured when he was first captured, but the Dark Lord didn't think he was worth talking about after that. Severus didn't have the right to ask either. "I do not know what happened to Mr. Diggory. And am not fully aware of what happens to the dead, so even if he was, I have no idea how I would find the body. Last I saw him, he was alive, being Imperiused to serve the evening meal to the resident Death Eaters. I did not stick around to see what happened to him after that."

Hermione's face turned bright red with effort not to scream at him. _How could you not rescue him? Or at least have the decency to stick around to witness his fate? He could still be alive, damn it!_

Severus seemed to sense this. When he spoke, he made sure to look Hermione in the eye, and for once, his voice resembled kindness. "It is my job to gather information and warn the Order, Miss Granger. I cannot jeopardize that. How else do you think we are able to thwart so many raids? Not enough, clearly but…"

Looking at the final horcrux, Severus started sounding more exhausted with each word. "But it will soon be over. He will no longer be immortal. I will tell Potter where to find him so he—"

"So I can finally off him?" For once, Harry was out of bed, and he wasn't tired or annoyed with everyone. Pure hatred radiated off him instead. "Is it true? What Voldemort said?"

Severus glanced at everyone to see that they were just as clueless as he was. "What? Believe it or not, Potter, the Dark Lord isn't known for his candor."

"That you told Voldemort about the Prophecy," Harry spat. "Because you wanted my father and me dead so you could take advantage of my grieving mother? You know what he said? That this all happened because you wanted to 'fuck my mother'!"

Kim was glad that Draco was talking the babies to Malfoy Manor to meet Narcissa's mother Druella because once Severus turned the color of sour milk all hell broke loose.

* * *

"His blood is not pure, Cissa," Druella Black muttered as she inspected every inch of Howl, searching for a defect. Draco could always divorce and find another wife. She glared at him. "You could have at least considered adoption."

Draco plastered a false smile on his face as Halley squirmed on his hip, trying to get a closer look at the new person. Howl was staring at her as if he was too afraid to cry. They were sitting in the parlor, and Draco was trying to just be happy that Halley didn't mind wearing her new dress. It was getting more difficult by the second though. "I did not think that was best for them, Grandmother."

"Hfmph." Druella frowned at Howl, who was still staring at her with wide eyes. "I suppose he could fix your mistake, if he marries a pureblood. Hopefully after a few generations, everyone will forget."

Narcissa sighed with relief and stomped on Draco's foot before he could open his big mouth and say that Howl could marry whoever he wants. The boy had yet to cut his first tooth. The status of his future suitors could wait. "Thank you, Mother. Aren't they beautiful?"

Draco thanked his lucky stars Kim wasn't here as Grandmother frowned at Halley's messy hair. He would prefer his wife not getting into a fist fight with a seventy year old woman. Again, Druella huffed. "Hopefully the boy wins the War. She might have trouble finding a suitable husband with that hair. I will pray to Merlin that her eyes stay that color."

"We aren't worrying about silly boys, are we comet?" Draco smiled and kissed Halley's cheek, silently fuming. Why had he agreed to this?!

Halley leaned over and reached for Druella, or more likely, her silver and sapphire earrings. "Gahnagn!"

Finally, Howl decided that Druella wasn't going to eat him and started wailing. Again, Draco showed his best false smile. "Switch?"

Almost solemnly, Druella nodded and thrust out her arms to Narcissa to pawn off Howl. She started inspecting Halley. "Let her hair grow out Draco. Perhaps the weight will fix it."

"I think her hair is lovely the way it is," Draco said curtly, ignoring his mother, who winced.

Druella turned her icy eyes to Narcissa, waiting for her to reprimand her son, but as usual, Narcissa was awfully quiet around her mother. Not fazed in the slightest, she turned back to Draco. "Your friend, Blaise Zabini. He has an aunt, the youngest one, who has a four year old son. If you're lucky, you may be able to match her. Always match off the first daughter, Draco. She's the most important. Any more… Well they are just a burden."

Draco's whipped his head over to his mother. She was pale but not saying anything. Well, he was going to. "No. I don't think so. And I think it's time you leave, Grandmother. And never come back."

"Excuse me?" Druella had never been given the privilege of seeing Draco often because Abraxas thought her a weak minded fool and blamed her for Andromeda's digressions. However, the few times she had seen the boy, he was always polite, shy but polite.

Not responding until he took Halley from her arms, Draco regarded her coldly. "I will not tolerate you speaking of my daughter or mother like that. Leave. You know where the exits are."

Gaping, Druella looked around, as if someone would magically appear to defend her. Her daughter remained silent, and she knew that Lucius, who despised her, would never come out of wherever he was hiding. The old woman stuck her nose up in the air as she rose to leave. "Very well, Draco. Cissa, you know where to find me."

Narcissa didn't say anything until her mother was gone. She whispered, "She means well. She just doesn't know how to express herself." Then, she added as if it would make everything better, "She thought Halley's eyes were pretty."

For a while, Draco didn't say anything. It was difficult, talking to his mother as an adult. "Why…Why do you always stick up for yourself, except with her and Grandfather, before he died?"

"I…" Narcissa never thought her son was so perceptive. She looked down at Howl, who was pouting in her arms. "Fear. I'm afraid that's why I allowed your father to spoil you so, darling. I was always afraid of my parents, and I never wanted you to be of yours."

"Well you don't need to be afraid of her anymore," Draco said stiffly, making Narcissa want to tease him and pinch his cheek for defending her. Instead, she defended her own mother.

"She used to be the nicer of the pair." Narcissa sighed. "But then a few years after Bellatrix married, it was discovered she was barren after she nearly killed herself taking too many fertility potions. Her wedding was considered the match of the century. After that, Andy ran away, leaving Blaise's father at the altar. And after seeing Andy run away from that horrid man, I went through a phase where I was claiming that I would never marry. Father was furious."

"And she sided with him." Still furious at his grandmother for already trying to marry Halley off, Draco wasn't willing to believe that she was human enough to make mistakes. He figured she did everything out of spite because she didn't get her own way.

Narcissa nodded. "I was seventeen. Soon, he would be all she had left... Once I did marry your father, Abraxas started demanding an annulment after Lyra died until he figured out how to create the fertility ring. My parents' reputation was ruined. None of their daughters were able to continue the pureblood race…"

As Halley tugged at the buttons on his shirt, trying to figure out how to rip them off and eat them, Draco waited as his mother trailed off. He thought his mother was going to again try to say that deep down Grandmother loved Halley and Howl but didn't know how to express it. "And?"

Lost in the past, Narcissa blinked, then smiled apologetically. "And after all these years, she doesn't know how change or be kind or even say she likes her great granddaughter's eyes. She's too used to salvaging what little reputation she had left."

"Fat good that does her," Draco grumbled. Sure, he never thought of his grandmother as an affectionate woman, but she could at least approve of the babies, even if it was gruffly. She was the one who had wanted to see them after all.

_He's so grown up and not grown up at the same time, _Narcissa thought, not knowing how she felt about that. "But she didn't tell anyone about the twins. Even though, in her eyes, with them gone, you could get divorced and have a proper family. So she's not totally heartless, my dragon."

"Yeah, right." Draco tried to act indifferent, even though he did see her point. Druella could've reported the twins' birth or tricked them into handing them over to Voldemort.

"Which is why," Narcissa said cheerfully as she ruffled his hair. "You will be inviting her over for Christmas dinner in a few months.

"What?" Draco kept his face blank, but the disbelief rang clear in his voice.

Narcissa stood up and balanced Howl on her hip. "My Father's dead. Even if Andy hadn't been Kissed, neither one of them would've given each other the time of day. I don't think Dora even knows her name. We're all she has left, Draco."

"But-but…" But that's not their problem! _Ship her off to a retirement home! _Draco thought, knowing he sounded cruel, but hey, the woman tried to marry off his little princess and tell him who his prince could and could not marry! Draco decided he had to be practical about this if he was never going to see the old hag again. "But Kim will bash her head in the moment she makes a comment about Halley's hair!"

Narcissa giggled. "Not to worry. The babies won't be totally dependent on breast milk by then. I plan on getting her piss drunk."

* * *

Now Sirius was all for beating the shit out of Snivellus, especially given the circumstances, but Harry's magic was about as haywire as his mental state right now, and it was threatening to bring down the house with the slimy git. Paintings and furniture were flying everywhere, and the wind was swirling at the kitchen table as if there was a mini-hurricane in the room. Sirius ducked as a toaster just missed his head and took the risk of putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry whipped around and meant to push him away, but with his magic out of control, he sent Sirius flying into the wall. Distantly, he heard a few people scream, but all he could do was focus on his hatred towards Snape.

He expected Snape to either deny what he had done or stun him and leave. What he didn't expect was Snape to punch him in the face and knock him to the ground. Even more unexpected was the fact that he actually told Harry the truth.

"You think a day goes by when I don't think about what I've done?" he yelled over the slowly dying winds. "Not just because of Lily. Your father didn't deserve to die like that either. I hated him and a rather large part of me still does, but I didn't realize what I was doing, didn't see the severity of it and how devastating it was until I had already done it. And I will not betray Lily again. I will not leave you to fester like this."

Thrown off by his last sentence, Harry pushed himself up by his elbows and stared in disbelief. "What?"

Without hesitation, Severus bent up and roughly forced Harry to stand. "They think they call help you by letting you do whatever you want. You're going to St. Mungo's."

"No, he isn't!" Sirius yelled as he stood up, wobbling slightly with dizziness. "It's not safe there!"

Severus gestured to the destroyed kitchen. "You think this is safe, Black?"

Sirius turned dark red at the thought of Severus believing he could help. "How dare you, Snivellus? How could you even show your face? All these years, after what you've done?"

"I regret—" Severus started, but Sirius blew up before he could finish.

"You regret it? YOU REGRET IT?" he screamed. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YEAH, JAMES AND I WERE ROYAL PRICKS WHEN WE WERE KIDS, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY TO KILL HIM AND HIS BABIES!" Advancing towards Severus, he hit himself on the chest as if trying to goad Severus into fighting him. "**IT WAS ME! **I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS THE CRUELEST! I WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME INSTEAD?!"

Silence rung so clear in the air that it was almost like time stopped. All Severus felt he could say was, "I loved her."

Sirius shook his head. "Not if you were willing to do that to her, to get what you wanted."

Feeling like she was intruding, Kim winced at how squeaky her voice sounded when she spoke up. "But-but he's right… Harry needs to get better."

Harry spun his head around and glared at her as if to say, _I'm right here! _They can't force him into treatment! He was _fine._ He just needed time to rest, that's all. They should be willing to be patient with him.

"That's rich coming from you!" Sirius snapped, but after a moment, all the frenzied energy drained from him. What had just transpired with Snape made him feel so hopeless, so defeated. He couldn't help but wonder if he was nicer to Snape as a child, if Lily and James would still be alive.

"I'll pack a few things for him," Remus said hoarsely, speaking for the first time since Severus had arrived. He couldn't bear to look at the other man.

Starting to get nervous, Harry turned to Remus. "But… I'm-I'm just tired, that's all. I'm _fine._"

"Okay." Remus didn't know what St. Mungo's would do to help Harry, but he couldn't let the boy go on like this. It wasn't fair to Harry to let him lock himself in his room and try to drink away his ever present suffering. "If that's the case, maybe they'll give you something. You'll feel better if you go. If not, you don't have to go back."

Thinking he was his last hope, Harry looked at Sirius pleadingly. But Sirius kept his eyes on his feet, reluctantly agreeing. Wishing he had the energy to throw another fit, Harry blinked away tears as he turned back to Remus. "Promise?"

Sadly, Remus nodded. "Promise."

* * *

Harry couldn't help but wonder why Snape stuck around in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Even though the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, the hospital refused to turn anyone down, stating that they would treat _anyone_, who was in need of healing. Harry almost wished they had turned him away.

He decided to ignore Snape and stare blankly at the wall while Sirius explained that he needed to see a mind healer. They were given the proper paperwork, and everything seemed to be going smoothly for once.

But as usual, it didn't last long. Within twenty minutes of being at the hospital, there was a crash that nearly knocked Harry out of his seat. Remus fell over and Sirius was helping him up when the Death Eaters swarmed in. Harry was too numb to react. That is, until he was greeted by a cold, cruel voice.

"Hello, Harry." Voldemort smiled so widely that his face nearly split in half. "I put a tracker on you in case you got lost. Did you miss me?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Up next, a proposal, some minor character deaths, Snape calls Kim a horse and has an almost but not really moment with Sirius, and of course, what's a defeating of a Dark Lord without Neville becoming a ninja and saving the day?! ;) Please review!**


	7. Victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you girlwholived- Haley Potter and guest for reviewing!**

**Guest- I made Druella sort of a mixture of two of my grandparents. Not the racism and arranged marriage and all that stuff, but the general nastiness and being able to get away with it. (Although I **_**am**_** often bugged about having a boyfriend... :0) Maybe I'm too young to understand, but sometimes I feel like my parents don't call them out on their behavior just because they're old or they are their mothers. I don't know. :/**

**Oh, and a magical tracker. That's why he found Harry as soon as he left home, because he was away from the wards.**

Chapter 7

Once Harry was gone, Kim felt so bad for him that she had to distract herself. He would be home soon and feel much better, just like Remus promised. She just had to keep busy until he got back. Trying to ignore the sad ache in her chest, she pointed at Hufflepuff's Cup. "I wanna destroy it."

"Why?" Ron said slowly. This was the last one! Kim was such a goofball! She was probably going to mess it up somehow. He looked at everyone to see that they were thinking along the same lines.

"Hey!" Kim could tell by everyone's expression that they didn't think that she could do it. Sure, she messed up once and a while, but… Not sure how to finish that thought in her favor, Kim put her hands on her hips and said childishly, "I haven't gotten to destroy one yet. And this is the last one!"

"Such a baby," Ron mumbled. Then he sighed and gestured to Ginny for the sword of Gryffindor. "Fine."

"Then I can have the cup back?" Cole asked hopefully. Agatha growled and whacked him on the back of the head.

Ron shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Kim was buzzing with excitement as Ginny brought in the sword. This was it! She was finally going to contribute without something going horribly wrong!

Almost ruining the moment, Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, a little worried. "And don't listen to anything it tells you," she fretted. "This is the last horcrux—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so that makes me a hero." Kim waved her off, smiling brightly and truly believing her words. Wait until Draco heard this!

To everyone's shock, Kim didn't have any trouble with the horcrux. A black, smoky face came out as she stabbed it, but Kim was too proud of herself to listen to it as it hissed that it knew a spell to make Harry better. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and pressed the sword in further, killing the last horcrux.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kim beaming proudly. "I'm a hero."

* * *

As if the wind was knocked out of him, Harry could only stare as Voldemort approached him. It was going to happen again… He was going to be locked up in the dungeon, forced to watch all those Muggles die until Voldemort decided he was in the proper mood to torture and kill him! Not again… He couldn't do it again!

When Harry took an involuntarily step back, Voldemort smiled widely, knowing what was going on in his head. "Not to worry, my dear boy. I'll make it quick this time."

"Like hell you will!" Sirius yelled, charging at him.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Sirius was yet again thrown against the wall. Voldemort nodded to Severus. "You will be rewarded for bringing him out, Severus." The Dark Lord walked briskly up to Harry and grabbed him by his shoulders. Severus said nothing and hesitantly bowed his head. "But before I kill you, let me show you what's going to happen after you leave this world."

Voldemort had apparated with Harry before Sirius could try to blink the stars out of his eyes.

* * *

"My pretty babies!" Kim cooed once Draco and Narcissa returned with Halley and Howl. She took Howl from Draco's arms, and since it wasn't his crib like he wanted, he immediately started crying. "Did you have fun?"

Draco glanced at his mother, who snickered and kissed Halley's cheek. Narcissa spoke before Draco could respond. "It was a visit to remember. My mother loved Halley's eyes."

"Who doesn't?" Kim wrinkled her nose and made Howl face her. "If my little man wasn't crying so much, I could talk about how much I love his eyes, because they look so much like Mommy's!"

"Kim," Draco said tiredly, having enough of Howl's wailing for one day. "Can you just put him to bed? He's tired."

"Fine, fine." Kim sighed happily as she started heading for the nursery. "Then I'll tell you about how I'm the hero of the day."

Draco blinked. "What?"

Before Kim could reply, Narcissa, who was taking Halley to the kitchen to try to get her to try some more baby food, called out, "What the bloody hell happened in here?!"

Kim grinned and kept walking. "It would've been a lot worse if I wasn't such a hero!"

"What?" Draco repeated as he watched her gently put Howl in his crib. It could be anything, since it didn't take a lot for her to act so arrogantly. For all he knew, she managed to beat her fat cousin at chess. What was his name again…? He could've sworn Kim called him Milk Dud once, but that couldn't possibly be the bloke's name.

"I—" Kim pointed to herself proudly but then winced when Howl started crying again because they were talking while he was trying to sleep. Still cheerful, she dragged Draco out and into their room before beaming and pointing to herself again. "_I_ destroyed the last horcrux. _And_ I didn't have as much trouble as Sirius or anyone else did. I'm just awesome like that."

"You did?" Draco laughed and looked really excited. Kim told herself that it was because of how amazing she was and not because this meant they were one step closer to getting on with the lives. But Draco was quick to crush those dreams. "That means soon we'll be able to take the twins out in public. And-and do you think we'll be able to go to school this year?!"

Kim's eyes widened. No, they will not go to school this year! "But-but you've seen how shaken up Harry is. You can't expect him to be ready for a fight right now."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "That Prophecy could be a load of shit. Who says it has to be Potter? Trelawney? This could be over any day now!"

"Well… don't get your hopes up," Kim mumbled. How could he want to go to school and spend six hours or more away from the babies _every day?_ Was he _insane?_ They could miss them crawling or saying their first word! They might be walking by next summer! If she missed that, Kim knew she would be devastated.

Sensing what was bothering her, Draco grabbed her hands. "It isn't as bad as you think. They'll be taking their nap during the early afternoon classes, and we can stop by at lunch, and we'll be home at dinner and breakfast. Mum and Dad will take good care of them. And we only have one year left to go."

Kim shook her head, trying not to cry and act like a baby. "Yeah but… Then you'll want to go to medical school and-and I don't know what I want, but I feel like I'll hardly ever see them anymore."

"So what then?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice light. "You just want to drop out of school and stay home all day?"

Thinking he was seriously considering this, Kim brightened up. "Yeah. Mrs. Weasley and your mom don't work… Not many people around here do, actually, so I don't see what the big deal is—"

"The big deal is that they graduated from Hogwarts. And Mum owns a few boutiques, for your information. She just works from home most of the time." Draco thinned his lips. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, considering both their inheritances, but he didn't want her to simply give up because she _thought_ it was going to be hard. "I want you to at least try. Do you want Halley and Howl to think that you gave up so easily? I'm sure they'd be proud of you. Not many young mothers _get to_ finish school."

Kim narrowed her eyes. The slimy bastard had her there! Still, she had to put up some sort of a fight. "They don't care about that now! They need their Mommy! What if they start thinking your mom is their mom?!"

"That's not going to happen." She was going to school if Draco had to pick her up while she was sleeping and dump her in her first period class every morning. "What's it going to take to get you to go back to school?"

For a few minutes, Kim didn't say anything. This could be her opportunity to finally get that puppy! She shook her head, not seeing her husband trying not to laugh at her mental debating. Draco would only call her immature. She _really_ didn't want to go back to school, but she was pretty sure Remus and Sirius were going to force her, so she might as well get something out of it. She smiled. There was something she did want, and Sirius would help since he ruined her last one.

"Remarry me," she finally said, wishing she didn't sound so shy.

As if she were speaking another language, Draco said dumbly, "Huh?"

Letting out a small laugh, Kim grabbed Draco's hand and got down on one knee. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Wanting to make her squirm for being so awkward, Draco did his best to keep his face blank as he stared at her until her goofy smile faltered. Finally, he smirked and said, "What? No ring?"

Squealing with delight, Kim jumped up and kissed him until he fell onto their bed.

* * *

Harry thought he was going to be taken back to the dungeons, so by the time they had finished apparating, he was visibly sweating and had to lean over to heave. When he looked up, he saw they were still in St. Mungo's. Voldemort was waiting patiently for him to recover before speaking.

"This…" He gestured widely to the halls. "…is the Janus Thickey Ward. Not to worry, Harry. I will kill you today, but first, I would like you to pick Lupin and Black's fate. I've decided to wait to kill them, you see."

_Why? _Harry thought but didn't dare to ask. Should he fight back? He didn't know if the last horcrux was destroyed yet and wasn't sure if killing him was the best idea. Would the rest of him be in the remaining horcrux or would he have to wait for him to return again?

Voldemort led him to one of the hospital rooms, knowing but not caring that Harry was trying to figure out how to escape. The boy was a shell of what he once was. Even if he tried to fight back, the Dark Lord was confident that he could kill him before The Boy Who Lived even took out his wand.

"I know you took my last horcrux with you," he went on, keeping his hand on the doorknob to the Longbottom's room. "You may think it was a foolish mistake on my part, but I don't mind, actually. I plan on starting over when you're gone anyway, Harry. With you dead, I'll have plenty of time to make more. If seven is a magically powerful number, then I believe that seventy seven will be more in my league. And I plan to make Lupin's spine seventy six and Black's skull seventy seven." He put a long, white finger over his lips. "But don't tell, Harry. I want it to be a surprise."

"You won't be able to do it," Harry managed to say, sounding much braver than he felt. He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for someone his age to have a heart attack.

Voldemort ignored him as he, almost gently, pushed Harry into the room. "But that means that Black and Lupin will have to wait a while, perhaps a few years before they can become my horcruxes, so I'm going to let you choose their fate. Do you think they will be most comfortable with lives similar to the Longbottoms or Andromeda Tonks?"

"What?" Harry knew that he meant giving Remus and Sirius the Dementor's Kiss by living lives similar to Mrs. Tonks, but he always thought Neville's parents were dead. Then his eyes focused on the occupants of the room.

Most likely because they were visiting, Neville and his grandmother were there too, cowering slightly with Neville's parents. Harry gasped and took a step back when he focused on Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

They were clueless as to what was going on, and their expressions resembled Halley and Howl when they were babbling to themselves. Mrs. Longbottom, who strongly resembled Neville, was drooling as she reached for Neville's hand. Terrified, he grabbed it and held on tightly, thinking that the movement might anger Voldemort into killing her.

"The Lestranges did this," Voldemort informed Harry, sounding like a proud father telling a friend about his child's grades. "And Barty Crouch Jr. They were tortured until their minds slipped away shortly before I killed your parents. There is no hope for recovery."

"Leave." Augusta Longbottom was many things but cowardly was not one of them. Without hesitation, she stood up in front of her son and daughter-in-law. "I think you've done enough."

_"Avada kedavra!"_ Voldemort watched the old woman fall to the ground as if he had flicked a fly out of his face and barely glanced at Neville when he cried out. To Harry shock, when Neville tried to get up, his mum held him back. Her face was still clueless as she clung to her son for dear life, but Harry thought she knew more than she let on because with her free hand, she grabbed her husband's, who waved to Harry and Voldemort as if saying goodbye.

"C'mon, Harry." The Dark Lord grabbed Harry's arm and started to casually stroll away with him. "We have to visit Mrs. Tonks before you make your decision."

Voldemort was too absorbed in his plans to torture Harry to take notice of the silent family. Augusta Longbottom had gotten her wish.

* * *

Sirius still didn't know if Severus was a traitor or not. He was sure the slimy git would deny everything once this was over, if they made it out alive. He was too worried about Harry to care. That is until Severus had done one of the things that Sirius was sure would tear a hole in the universe. The slimy bat saved his life.

Nevertheless, he was still Snivellus and let him be tortured for a little while first.

"What are you doing?" the snake asked, sounding rather bored as he stared at Sirius, who was still being held under the Torture Curse after nearly five minutes. "Why don't you just kill him? With the mutt gone, it'll be easier squashing the inevitable rebellion after Potter's death."

Reluctantly, Rosier dropped the curse. "The Dark Lord wants us to torture him until he ends up like Alice and Frank Longbottom. I figured we might as well get started since I doubt Potter will choose to have him Kissed, if he chooses at all."

Severus frowned as he thought of how to send the group away. He was tempted to leave and let them be, but considering the conversation he just had with Potter, he didn't think it was being his best interest to do nothing while Black suffered a fate that many would consider worse than death. "I'll take care of Black. The brat—Potter's sister—is on the first floor. She's pregnant again."

Not believing him for a second, Rosier narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Severus. Several Death Eaters followed suit. "The Dark Lord doesn't trust you, Snape, so neither do we. I'm willing to bet anything the little slut won't be there, and by the time we get back, you'll be gone and so will Black."

Severus shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll simply fetch her myself. It's a rare opportunity since she's never out in public. The Dark Lord will be pleased to have her, because he can use her to lure out the rest of the Malfoys. She is their breeding mare after all."

Not lowering his wand, Rosier smirked. "If it's such an opportunity, why aren't you going? I was under the impression that you hated Draco's little whore."

"Because I hate Black more." Not even batting an eye, Severus swiftly kicked Sirius in the ribs as hard as he could. After all these years, it was rather satisfying to feel the crack with his boot as Sirius yelped in pain. "Seven years. He tortured me for seven years at school, even tried to sic his wolf on me. I couldn't _breathe_ without him terrorizing me. The personal reward for torturing him into insanity is far greater for me than whatever the Dark Lord can give."

Rosier studied the bitter hatred in the potions master's eyes. It _seemed _genuine. However, he wasn't going to take any chances. He gestured to Mulciber. "Stay here and watch. I'll be back with the bitch in less than five minutes. None of the rumors are true. She's weak but not as important as Potter. I doubt she has much of a guard."

As soon as the last Death Eater exited with Rosier, Severus killed Mulciber with a quick flash of green light. "Get up Black," he barked. "If they're still here, that means the Dark Lord is still here. We have to find Potter before it's too late."

Slowly, Sirius got up. "Did you have to kick me so hard, Snape?"

Severus smirked. "No. But if I wasn't going to get to torture you, I was going to have to reward myself somehow."

Sirius shook his head, deciding to drop it since they had to find Harry. "Where do you think he is?"

Severus glared at him and started walking. The only reason he didn't call him an idiot was because they didn't have the time to start bickering. His insult was implied in his tone as he spoke to Black condescendingly. "Well, let's look at the clues, Black. Potter has two choices in regards to your fate. To be tortured like the Longbottoms or to be Kissed. Which floor holds such victims?"

Finally catching on, Black shut up and ran with him to the Janus Thickey Ward.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Voldemort gestured to Andromeda Tonks as if she was a showcase prize. She was staring blankly past them, breathing as if she were in a deep sleep. Harry wondered if she could hear or see. Not that it mattered… She looked awful, and Dora still clung to the fantastical hope that she was going to recover.

Since he didn't answer, Voldemort started listing the pros and cons. "She could go for days without food or water and not even notice. She'll never feel any pain." He clapped his hands. "Up, Andromeda."

Andromeda stood up, but her face stayed the same. Besides listening to the command, the only movement she made was blinking. Harry found himself shaking with the thought of Sirius and Remus looking like that. But he couldn't agree to them winding up like the Longbottoms either. What was he even doing? He shouldn't think about being compliant enough to even to make a choice! He should be dueling this sick bastard!

Voldemort chuckled. "I suppose it will take a while to train them though. Andromeda's been here for what? Nearly five years? I don't know if Black and Lupin will even last long enough for the efforts to be worth it. What do you think, Harry? How long would it take me to personally kill seventy seven people you know?"

As fast as he could, Harry whipped out his wand. In the heat of the moment, he didn't even think before screaming, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Because he thought of Harry as a nearly broken toy, the Dark Lord wasn't expecting this. His eyes widened as he ducked slightly, and the Killing Curse zoomed right over his head and hit the wall behind him. Slowly, he took out his own wand. "That'll earn you a few days in the dungeon, Harry. I think I'll put Kimberly's corpse with you this time."

Fear flickered in Harry's eyes at the word 'dungeon.' What was wrong with him? How could a simple word nearly bring him to his knees? His palms were sweating, and his throat was starting to close up. "No, no, no!"

Harry didn't even realize he was talking out loud. No! He couldn't go back! He couldn't go back in the dark, packed in a tiny, cold room with all those terrified Muggles. He could already hear all of their screams.

"Not to worry, Harry," Voldemort cooed. "Your death will be much quicker than I had previously planned. And you'll have a _new _dungeon. This one has an iron maiden. It was Bellatrix's summer home. She loved spending time in her dungeon after a nice, long, walk in her orchard."

Shaking his head, Harry covered his ears. "SHUT UP!"

Voldemort cackled and took a step closer to Harry, eyes brightening when the boy took a step back. He wanted Harry to beg for death before they even apparated to his new lair. "Oh, Harry. There's no need to get so upset. I'll make you your favorite meal at a welcoming feast if you want. Peter told me you are rather partial to treacle tart."

_"Crucio!" _Harry screamed, hitting Voldemort in the shoulder. The Dark Lord's mouth twisted in pain, but otherwise, he didn't react. He held the curse as long as he could. Harry wished he knew a spell to rip his tongue out. Breathlessly, he snarled, "You're going to die today."

Voldemort laughed through the pain, like Harry was babbling complete nonsense. "You really have lost your mind, Harry. _Expelliarmus!_"

Harry flew into the wall as his wand was forced out of his hands. Crying out desperately, he scrambled after it as Voldemort slowly came closer to him. He couldn't go back… He couldn't possibly go back.

Suddenly, Andromeda, who was still standing near the door by Voldemort, gasped, and her eyes slid to the Dark Lord. Or at least, that's what Harry thought at first. He would later realize she was looking at the long, rectangular, window on the white wash door behind him.

It was Neville. He burst in and before Voldemort could even turn around, he wrapped something around his neck. Harry's eyes widened as the Dark Lord flailed and sunk to the ground. Gasping, Neville didn't let go until Voldemort was unconscious on the floor.

"They're-they're the straps used to tie aggressive patients to the bed," he panted. He looked like he had just run a marathon as he let the straps fall to the ground. "He killed Gran," Neville said tiredly as if he had to defend himself. "He killed Gran."

"He's still alive though." Harry grabbed his wand and held it so tightly his knuckles turned white. He rose and pointed his wand at Voldemort, not making another move. Why was he hesitating? It was the right thing to do, even if it wasn't the epic fight that was expected. It wasn't wrong to deliberately kill him without there being immediate danger. He deserved it.

Neville nodded as he watched the slow rise and fall of the monster's chest. "I-I didn't have it in me."

"He-he destroyed both our families. We could've had wonderful, happy lives." Harry couldn't take his eyes off Voldemort. One simple spell, and it would all be over. He had to do this. He couldn't feel guilty. Too much suffering had taken place for him to give up now.

As if sensing his thoughts, Neville gave him a ghost of a smile. "It's you who has to do it, or so the papers have been spewing. Would've been easier if there was more of a duel, eh? Then you wouldn't have to think about it." He frowned as Voldemort started to stir. "But it isn't about which way is better, easier, or righter. It's about ending this war. Finally moving on with our lives without this dark cloud over us."

Harry nodded, glad that Neville didn't say something like, _It's for the greater good _or _Would you stop being a bloody baby and kill him already? This is your chance!_ Sighing, Harry mumbled, "Goodbye, Tom. Sorry, but it's about time I've moved on with my life."

When Voldemort opened his eyes, the first, and the last, thing he saw was a bright green light. Then, he turned to ash and disappeared, leaving this world, forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Ten chapters left (including the epilogue "Thirty Two Years Later")! Please review!**


	8. Return to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover for reviewing!**

Chapter 8

Absolutely nothing. That's all Harry seemed to worry about over the next few days. The Death Eaters were still at it, trying to find their missing master. Magical Law Enforcement finally managed to fight back though because plenty of Death Eaters understood that their master was dead, so they were starting to turn on each other. Harry decided to let other people take care of matters for a change. Or rather, Kim decided for him.

It was during breakfast nearly a week later when she pegged a beach ball at his head. "C'mon, we're slathering my angels in sunscreen and heading for the beach!" she chirped happily. "Do you think Howie the Grouch will like the smell of the seawater, or Halley the Comet will tolerate her new bathing suit? Who knows?!"

"Actually..." Harry winced, thinking she was going to throw a fit at him for missing the babies' first trip to the beach. "I promised _The Prophet _a press conference."

But Kim only laughed and waved him off. "Don't worry about that."

_Because? _Harry thought almost fearfully. Hopefully the Ministry, where the press conference was supposed to be held, wasn't currently flooded with strawberry milk. He narrowed his eyes, having every right to be suspicious. "Why?"

Kim tapped her chin. "When they asked for confirmation, I may have sent a letter pretending to be you, canceling the press conference."

Harry tried not to react but felt his eyes start to widen slightly. "And what did that letter say?"

"Well…" Kim pursed her lips into a thin line and looked up, as if straining her memory. "It may have said, 'Fuck that, I'm going to the beach. Signed Harry James Potter, Dark Lord Vaporizer, Expert Howl Tickler.' Maybe."

"Oh…" Harry wanted to get mad, blow his top off, and yell at her until she wrote back to them, but honestly, he only agreed to the press conference because he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn't _really _want to do it. He sighed when she saw that he was starting to give in and began to shake with excitement. "Then I guess I'm going to the beach."

* * *

As Harry half expected, Howl hated the beach while Halley loved it. "You're just like your father," Harry joked, mocking Snape. "You don't like physical activity, you love vegetables, and now you don't like being out in the sun."

Sucking on his fingers, Howl looked up at Harry before turning his head to gaze at the rainbow umbrella they were sitting under. "Hnmmm…"

"Not to worry." Harry smirked and then raised his voice so Draco would hear him. His former rival was a few feet away trying to pry sand out of Halley's fist so she wouldn't eat it. "I won't let you inherit your father's horrible Quidditch skills. If they can be called skills."

Draco didn't look over until Halley's tiny hand was open and free of sand. "Is that a challenge, Potter?"

"NO!" Kim yelled, waving little floaties in the air. She looked at Halley and giggled. "She had my _I hate you_ scowl… Anyway, _we _all are swimming. Howie is going to ride a dolphin while Halley speeds past him on a great white shark!"

Draco took one look at the tiny water wings and tubes and then spun his head to the water, which he was already picturing as full of whirlpools, sea monsters, and evil crabs that swim up to the babies' toes and pinch them. "No."

"What do you mean no?!" Kim shrieked.

As they started bickering and soon enough, calling each other names (the farthest Draco went was calling her a reckless fool with a head full of cotton while Kim called him an overprotective poopy face with his head up his own ass), Harry shrunk slightly and started looking for a place to hide. Surely Howl wouldn't mind hiding in a public bathroom for a while.

"They wouldn't make you settle the matter if Luna had come along," Remus said gently. "Then it would be all up to poor Hermione or Narcissa."

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure if he should even speak to Luna, no matter how much Sirius wagged his eyebrows and tried to force him into inviting her. He missed her, but he didn't contact her, however, because he knew this happiness wouldn't last. He had to do the right thing and let her go.

Harry wasn't sure how lucky he was when Kim saved him from answering. She put her hands on her hips and stared him down, silently saying, _Side with me or else. _"What do you think Uncle Harry, Howl's godfather, who knows what's best for him?"

"Well…" Harry refused to look her in the eye, instead turning to stare at Narcissa, who was burying Lucius up to his chin in sand. It was a rather interesting sight, considering how terrified Lucius was. He seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown while his wife was near tears from laughing at him so much.

"Well?" Kim asked impatiently, tapping her foot in the sand.

"It's not like I think you would drop them or anything," Harry said hurriedly, cringing while Draco smiled smugly. "But… Er, well… I think it would be very easy for them to accidently swallow seawater and get sick…"

"See!" Draco snatched the floaties out of her hands, planning to pawn them off to a child who was two or three. "Even Potter agrees! Who has their head up their ass now?"

Harry did his best to ignore them and try not to get embarrassed, but then Sirius joined the row and called them immature when Halley started eating sand. Lucius nearly had a heart attack when he heard this and started screaming when he realized he couldn't get up from all the sand. Narcissa ran off giggling while not too far away, Ron and Hermione were arguing about the rules of volleyball. By the time the lifeguard ran over to Lucius to help him (adding to the embarrassment by constantly blowing into his whistle), Harry wished he had thought to bring his invisibility cloak. He should've known his entire family was too embarrassing to bring out in public all at once.

* * *

The nightmares started a week later. While Harry was dreaming about being chained to a wall in pitch black darkness and hearing nothing but the constant screams of the terrified Muggles, the entire house was shaking as if falling apart from an earthquake.

Kim woke up to falling off her bed and to the floor. Pictures were falling off the wall and a small chunk of ceiling even fell on her head, but the only thing that shook her from her drowsiness was Howl's screaming. Fearing the worst, she and Draco darted off to the nursery, not even hearing Sirius yelling at the top of his lungs to try to wake Harry up. It felt like the whole house was falling apart.

Luckily, Howl was just screaming because that's what he does best whenever he's anything but happy. Halley was crying too, only not as loud. Kim only had a moment to sigh with relief until Harry woke up, and everything only got worse.

* * *

Harry only woke up when Remus threw water in his face, but when his eyes snapped open, he had no idea that he was safe at home. In his mind, he was back in the dungeons.

They were Death Eaters! He was sure if it. They were just disguised to look like Remus and Sirius and several other Order members. It was a trap. They gave him a small amount of freedom just to drag him back to the dungeons. Voldemort was probably watching from afar, laughing.

Harry shot out of bed so fast that the fake Remus and Sirius took a few steps back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He reached for his wand. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN THIS LITTLE GAME YOU'RE PLAYING AT!"

The fake Remus somehow managed to have the same worried expression the real Remus had. "Harry…" He held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. "Harry, it was only a dream."

"Yeah right." Harry pointed his wand at Remus, until he saw Sirius trying to approach him out of the corner of his eye. "I SAID **STAY AWAY!**"

Sirius started to try to comfort him, but Harry quickly stunned him and started dueling Remus. As Remus dodged the curses and hexes, Harry's magic went haywire. All the windows in the entire manor shattered at once. Candles lit, and one in Ron's room fell over and a small fire started. It was like the world was coming to an end.

* * *

Once the windows shattered, Kim knew it was time to leave. She pointed at Howl, silently telling Draco to get him as she ran over to Halley. Just as she snatched the baby out of her crib and turned to flee, the ceiling beam above her started to fall. With a yelp, Kim threw herself and Halley backwards, causing them to smash into her crib. Kim felt all of the skin come clean off one of her shins as the air around her filled with dusty smoke from the splintered wood.

Draco obviously couldn't see her or hear of coughing and spluttering because he started freaking out. "KIM?! Can you hear me?! I've got Howl! I can hear Halley crying!"

Kim felt like an idiot for nodding. He clearly couldn't see her, now could he? Eventually, the dust started to settle, and he could see that she was okay. Draco started laughing feebly with relief when he started to clear the wood away from her. For a second, he thought she managed to get hit in the head or worse. Once there was a clear path for her to get out, Draco sunk to his knees. That was too close.

* * *

Remus must've stunned Harry because the next thing he knew, he was on the couch and the morning was already nearly half over. When he heard Remus and Sirius speaking in hushed tones, his heart sunk.

"Severus was right, Sirius, and you know it," Remus whispered harshly, like it was hard to keep his voice down. "He needs to go back to St. Mungo's."

"You think that'll do him any good?" Sirius shot back, voice also in a strained whisper. "Going back to the place he had to kill the bastard. No. We need to find someone to come here."

"Or find another hospital," Remus hissed. "Whatever's faster. There are infants in this house, Sirius. There was a fire, and you saw Kim's leg. It's not safe."

"So what?" Sirius's voice rose to where he was nearly yelling. "You want to ship him off? Because I'll be damned if—"

"We will do whatever's best for Harry!" Remus snapped. Harry shivered. There's no way he could handle being locked up in the hospital. No one was ever doing to force him to stay somewhere against his will again.

Sirius started to argue that Remus may not know what was best for Harry, and that shipping him off would only be best for everyone else, but then he saw that Harry was awake. He immediately softened. "Hey, buddy. Are you hungry?"

Slowly, Harry sat up and shook his head. "No."

"Thirsty?" Sirius prompted.

"I SAID NO!" Embarrassed and afraid, Harry got up and stormed up to his room, or what was left of it.

* * *

"We can't stay here," Draco said softly as they sat outside. They were sitting on a blanket, and Kim was bottle feeding Halley while Howl was finally sitting up on his own and gazing at all the bugs buzzing around him.

Kim didn't say anything at first. She simply smiled at Halley as the baby sucked on her bottle and stared back at her. Then, Kim's eyes filled with tears. "I know."

"We can during the day," he added quickly, thinking she was going to argue. "As long as… You know, nothing like this is happening."

"Yeah." Kim knew that she was probably going to be at Malfoy Manor more often than not for a while. Harry was ashamed of himself and afraid of being forced into a mental institution. He freaked if Remus even started walking towards his doorway.

* * *

Harry noticed Kim was gone two days after she left. He didn't say anything, but everyone knew he was upset since he started drinking again. He hardly spoke to anyone now. Everything was perfect, and then he had to go and ruin it. Maybe Remus was right to not want him to get addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potions, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if drinking himself to sleep was any better.

Since talking to him obviously wasn't working, Sirius thought that getting Kim to come home was the key to cheering Harry up. From the floo, Kim saw him in the parlor, so she didn't bring up why she left. She simply bickered with Sirius like she always did. It almost made him smile.

"You can't tell me what to do, Sirius!" she cried. "_I _am an adult!"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Oh really? And who's been paying for the sprogs new clothes and nappies and now food?"

Kim blinked. "Uh… Lucius and Narcissa… And recently Draco's grandmother, who I'm not allowed to meet, for some reason."

"Yeah, well." Sirius glared at her. "I bought the prams and the stuffed animals and those dummies that Howie practically worships so get your scrawny arse back over here!"

"No!" Kim stuck her nose in the air. "And I am not scrawny, Sirius. I am the most beautiful _woman_ in the world!"

Sirius scoffed. "You're a little girl and always will be."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"_Am _not!"

"_Are _too!"

* * *

"Narcissa!" Kim whined the next day. Howl was hysterical and barely slept a wink last night. She held him up to Narcissa. "He-he won't stop crying!"

"Let me see." Smiling at Draco, who was trying to hide on the other side of the kitchen with Halley, Narcissa took Howl from Kim to inspect him. Lucius was hiding behind his newspaper. "Let's see, Prince Howie. You've got everyone afraid of you!"

Feeling more sleep deprived than she had in a while, Kim sniffled and slid into her usual seat. Remus would've known what to do. Howl didn't want to eat or play or do anything. He was tired but refused to sleep! And if Narcissa did manage to calm him down, he would sleep the day away and want to play all night!

"Aw!" Narcissa cooed as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Howl's. She absentmindedly snapped her fingers to summon a house elf. "He's cutting his first tooth!"

"No." Draco looked as if his worst nightmare came true. Almost fearfully, he opened Halley's mouth slightly to take a peek at her gums. She smiled at him and tried to bite him. "Merlin, her gums are already a little red!"

Kim frowned. This didn't sound fun. But then, she perked up slightly. She could make it a little fun. For her, at least. Lucius, not so much. "So I guess you guys are against putting alcohol on their gums."

"Putting what on their gums?" Lucius threw down his newspaper shield as Narcissa told the house elf to get Howl his teething ring.

And the fun begins! Kim sighed pretending to be exasperated and say to herself, _Here we go._ "Lots of people do it! It numbs the pain!" She motioned with her index finger as if it were a toothbrush. "Just a little whiskey and…"

"You want to give infants, the infants you carried for nine months and raised just as long, hard liquor," Lucius said as if she were out of her mind. He glanced at Draco and gave him that _I don't know what you see in her _look.

"They don't drink it!" Kim yelled. Howl stopped crying as he nibbled on his frozen teething ring, and watched Lucius and Kim argue, fascinated by his best friend, who always managed to get Halley's best friend so worked up. "You rub it on their gums!"

"I think—" Draco tried weakly. Narcissa snickered when Lucius cut him off, trying to hide it by kissing the top of Howl's head.

"There's a reason it is against the law to drink before you are of age, Kimberly. Their brains are still developing," Lucius shouted, softening when Halley whimpered. "It's okay, dearest. Mummy's just out of her bloody mind!"

"Hey!" Kim shrieked. "They aren't swallowing it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Narcissa laughed as Lucius glared at her, knowing better than to cut her off. "Let's try the teething rings for now since we already have them, and if that doesn't work, we'll talk to the healer about the alcohol. Sound good?"

Kim shrugged. "Oh yeah. Whatever. I wasn't planning to use the alcohol. I just like to keep my options open."

As Lucius twitched with poorly concealed frustration and fury, Kim giggled into her napkin and tried to pretend she was having a sneezing fit. Trying to not even look at her, Lucius rose from his seat and said flatly, "I think I should spend some time in my office." _Away from this __**creature**__ my son calls his wife before I hex her beyond recognition, _he added to himself.

Lucius dragged his feet as he trudged away, stopping only when Halley held out her arms for him and whined. He shot Kim one last glare as he scooped her up and left. Not even bothering to wait until he was out of earshot, she threw back her head and laughed. No matter what went wrong, she knew it was going to be okay, as long as she had Lucius to torture.

* * *

Speaking of torturing Lucius, Kim noticed that all this time had went by and not only had no one bothered with school (thank goodness), but she and Draco forgot to tell everyone that they were getting remarried.

"Draco and I are getting remarried!" she announced happily while Halley was chewing on her finger at dinner. Howl was in his highchair with his teething ring, and so far, he only had one meltdown since he got it, deeming it a success.

When Lucius started choking on his wine, Kim could hardly contain her glee. This was going to be great! "Re-remarried?" he stammered, as if he forgot they were married in the first place and them doing so was his worst nightmare. "Why-why would you do that?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, not seeing what the big deal was. "Is there a problem, Father?"

"Problem?" Lucius repeated while in his head he yelled, _Yes! She's nuts, that's the problem!_ He shook his head quickly. "Of-of course not. It'll be the wedding of the century."

"Hmmm." Narcissa smiled as she ate her salad. Poor Lucius. He's had quite the day. "Your father is just looking forward to introducing, Kim to all his business associates." She tried not to laugh as her husband visibly cringed. "So when did you want to get remarried, Dragon?"

Kim and Draco looked at each other. They hadn't thought that far ahead… Kim shrugged. "I'm thinking next week. Maybe the week after that. Depending how long it takes them to make the cake."

Narcissa's lips twitched with effort not to smile as Draco rolled his eyes but thought that two weeks from now was the perfect time to get married. She was sure that both of them wanted a big, outrageously fancy wedding with hundreds of guests that they barely even knew. "Darling, you know that it takes months, if not over a year to plan a big wedding, right?"

Kim stared. "Why? All we need is dresses, a cake, and a big building to go crazy in."

Narcissa's smile widened. "You need to pick out your dress, your bride's maids' dresses, the maid of honor's dress, and you need to find the right caterer and pick out the cake, find a the place to have the ceremony, rent a hall if you don't want to have the reception here. Not to mention picking the flowers, the seating arrangements, what food you want at the reception, how long it is. And much more."

"Much more?" Kim squeaked.

"Well, there are the invitations," Narcissa went on. "And you might as well start writing the thank you letters because Lucius and I will alone want to invite at least one hundred if not more of our friends and business associates. I have a distant cousin who is allergic to gluten. We'll need to make special arrangements for her. And you'll have to take measures to keep the press out. Oh! And we'll need to find the right photographer. And you'll want to make sure you can find someone to do your hair and makeup just right. And we'll need to hire a Seer to make sure we don't pick a day when it's raining, especially if you want the ceremony outside. _And—_"

"Okay! Okay!" Kim pouted. She didn't think _that _much went into it. "Fine. Then not in two weeks."

"I want to my mining company to have an exclusive contract with the Greengrass's jewelry chain," Lucius said a-matter-of-factly as he cut up his steak. "So we will invite them, of course. Also, it will not be too close Astoria Greengrass's sweet sixteen in late April. February is the best time. If not, you're going to have to wait until summer."

Kim glared at him, wishing she was mean enough to make it the same day as Astoria's party. She never like the way the girl looked at Draco… And there was the small fact that Astoria was taller than her. The bitch. "Fine. Valentine's Day."

"You never remember Valentine's Day!" Draco exclaimed. "And… Wait a minute, we forgot to celebrate our first anniversary!"

"But…" Kim gaped. Sure, Harry was missing at the time, and everyone was a wreck, but they forgot their own anniversary! And it was one of the most special! "Ugh! We have a new anniversary! Valentine's Day!"

"Why would you pick a holiday you always forget?!" Damn it, he couldn't believe he forgot! Draco wished his parents would stop laughing at him. It was an easy mistake. They had two children, Potter was missing, they were in hiding, and they were living with those horrid Muggles. That was enough stress for a lifetime.

Frustrated, Kim jumped out of her seat and threw her napkin down. "Because WE are the most romantic, loving, attractive couple in the world that's why!"

Lucius looked at Draco wearily as she stomped off with Halley. "And you want to make a vow to be with her forever, _again?_"

Before Draco could reply, Howl threw his teething ring on the table from his highchair and started crying because Kim left when he clearly didn't want her to. He sighed and picked his son up, smiling weakly at his father. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Father. You better start inviting people, because I can tell you now, the only things she's going to bother with are the cake and the dress."

* * *

To Harry's surprise, Draco wanted to visit him at the end of the week. When he saw the floo light up, he eagerly looked up and tried to see past his old rival. Surely Kim was right behind him with Halley and Howl in each arm.

Draco smiled tiredly. "They're teething. So you aren't missing much besides hysterical crying and Howl throwing his teething ring in my face because it's not as cold as he wanted."

Harry's face fell. "They're getting their first teeth?"

"Yes…" Draco raised his eyebrows. From the way everyone acted, Halley and Howl had about seven parents, not two. He had gotten a letter from Black the other day, asking for pictures of what they were missing each day the twins weren't planning on coming over. It was starting to get weird… "Like I said, you aren't missing much. Unless you want to hold Halley for four hours because that's the only way she'll sleep now."

Harry bristled. "Well apparently, I'm not allowed near them at night."

"That's not fair, Potter. They could've been seriously hurt." Draco tried his best to keep from snapping, but he clearly didn't understand why they had to leave. Well, at least he now knew he wasn't cut out for working in the Janus Thickey Ward. "We haven't been over during the day because of the teething. But you can come over tomorrow on one condition."

Harry glared at him, thinking this was a half-baked plan of Remus's to get him into therapy. "What?"

Frustrated, Draco stomped over to where Harry was sitting on the sofa and snatched the firewhiskey bottle out of his hands. "You have to be sober. I won't have you dropping them, and I don't want Kim to see you falling over or having your little fits or whatever it is you do while intoxicated."

"I only do it so I can sleep," Harry mumbled, wanting to rip the bottle out of Draco's hands and throw it against the wall. How dare he try to tell him what to do?!

Draco paused. Lupin said Potter still had nightmares and had another incident two nights ago where he didn't recognize Sirius and hexed his eyes to swell shut. "I'm going to be honest, Potter. If this gets out, like if you seriously hurt someone, and they have to be taken to St. Mungo's in an emergency, the Ministry can have you committed."

Harry paled but then shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't possibly happen. "They-they wouldn't do that. Not to me. They wouldn't want it to get out."

"Potter…" What Draco didn't want to say was that Lupin was thinking about telling Kingsley, who was the standing Minister and a close friend of his, because Black refused to try to make him get therapy unless he wanted it. He was still clinging to the hope that his godson simply needed a long vacation or a few nights with Dreamless Sleep. "Listen, what's going to look worse? You being chucked into St. Mungo's or you being chucked into St. Mungo's for the rest of your life after you accidently kill someone?"

Harry went from pale and feeling a little sick to bright red and furious. Malfoy had a lot of nerve. "I wouldn't do that!" he yelled, flinching when a vase flew right at Draco's head. Starting to get used to it, he immobilized the vase just before it smashed into Draco's eye. "Sorry."

"See? You wouldn't do it on purpose." Slowly, Draco put his hand on the top of the vase and pushed it to the ground. "And I would prefer Halley and Howl to keep their eyes."

Starting to freak out, Harry jumped out of his seat and started pacing. "I-I don't want to be locked up. I _hate _being locked up. Ever since I was small. They've always been locking me up. Everyone! Everyone who has the chance wants to lock me up! Now Remus wants to—"

"He doesn't want to, Potter!" Draco shouted over his hysterics. He wondered what Lupin was doing to keep Black out of here. The dog surely would've punched him in the face by now with the way he was talking to Harry and getting him all worked up. "No one wants to! We just want you to get back to yourself. As your friend, I am _telling _you that it's only a matter of time before you seriously hurt someone else or yourself."

Harry ceased his pacing and laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. Friend? Yeah, I get it. Remus told me that I nearly killed Halley and Kim. So I understand that you hate me, but you can't force me—"

"No one is forcing you!" Growling, Draco yanked at his hair. He definitely did not want to be a mind healer. "Alright, fine. The main reason I came is because Kim cries when she thinks I'm asleep, and I can tell Halley and Howl miss you, but I don't hate you, Potter. And I do care about your wellbeing. Just go to therapy during the day or something. There's a facility on the other side of London. I checked it out with Father before I came here. It looks nothing like St. Mungo's. The walls aren't even white. They're a soft blue with white paneling."

"You did?" Harry stared, not understanding why on earth Malfoy would make sure a mental hospital was up to his standards for someone he hardly got along with. "Why?"

"Uh…" Draco blushed, folded his arms over his chest and looked away. Suddenly very fidgety, he uncrossed his arms and put the liquor bottle on the coffee table. Then, he re-crossed them but then settled for putting his hands in his pockets. "No reason. I mean, well… If you're there all day, Kim might want to stalk you there and meet you for lunch. I had to make sure there weren't any deranged lunatics walking about… There weren't. I mean, there probably were, but everyone was very calm, and if they weren't, healers took them elsewhere to talk about whatever the problem was."

Harry thinned his lips, trying not to smile. "I think I would just floo home, if she wanted to meet for lunch. Because I'm sure Sirius would use that excuse to stalk me too, and I don't want him scaring any of the 'deranged lunatics' with his overprotectiveness."

"Right… Well…" Draco turned a shade darker and was glad Harry didn't at least say that many people with mental illnesses weren't constantly having breakdowns and hurting people. And if they were, they wouldn't have the freedom roam about the cafeteria without heavy supervision. "It wasn't a bad place, Potter. You have no reason to not want to go. Hell, it was more peaceful than the Manor. None of the patients threw a teething ring in my face."

Harry's mouth twitched into a smile. He still didn't want to go, but Draco's efforts made him feel better about admitting that he had to go, even if the thought made his stomach turn. "Ron said he would go to group meetings with me, so he could skive off class once a week."

Draco nodded awkwardly, knowing that if Kim was here, she would've whacked them on the back of their heads and tried to force them into doing something disgusting like hugging. "Sounds good. Even though Weasley needs all the help he can get at school."

"Hermione'll help him." Harry wanted to say thank you, but all the words seemed stuck in his throat. They were building up and starting to get hard to swallow. "Well, er…"

Draco seemed just as embarrassed to accept thanks and quickly said, "I know. T'was no big deal. I need to check out hospitals anyway, to help me decide what kind I want to work in."

"I'll keep you posted on what it's like there," Harry said reluctantly, even though inside he was screaming, _I'M NOT GOING! No one can make me! I'm not crazy! I— _"I'm going today."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I think I might update this fic Sunday afternoons from now on. I will make sure to inform you all next time if I change the time of the week again. Next up, Harry and Severus have a little heart to heart. Oh! And what do you think of Harry's new title: Harry James Potter, Dark Lord Vaporizer, Expert Howl Tickler? Better than the Boy-Who-Lived, eh? ;) Please review!**


	9. School?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover for reviewing! I'll add more Ron and Hermione from now on! I'm adding Hermione into the next chapter as we speak! :)**

Chapter 9

At first, Harry didn't like therapy. He started off skeptical, thinking that it was impossible to every feel at least close to normal again. But soon, he found himself spending more of his waking hours at the hospital than at home. Sometimes, he didn't say much at all, especially during Exposure Therapy, which he hated the most. He liked group therapy the most because Ron was there, and there were others (two aurors) who had similar problems like his.

"Today we're going to talk about guilt." The mind healer leading the sessions was a small man with large glasses that seemed to take over his face. He said to call him Healer B. "We'll go around and talk about something we feel guilty about."

"Well…" A retired auror named Edward gestured to his wheelchair. "My wife never liked that I was an auror. And then, I went and got cursed. Now I'm stuck in this chair, and she has to take care of me. She has to take care of me because I did something she didn't want me doing, and clearly, I wasn't as good at my job as I thought I was."

Healer B nodded and pointed to the other auror, a man who was in his late twenties. "Charles?"

Charles made a noise that sounded like something between embarrassment and annoyance. "Why else am I here? I wasn't quick enough and let my partner die while Death Eaters were pillaging some Muggle village. I should've pushed 'im out of the way. But I wasn't quick enough. End of story. I don't get why my parents want me here. There's no way I can stop feeling bad about this. My best friend is dead."

The healer's mouth twitched into a sad smile. "We'll talk about that after Ron and Harry. Ron? Do you want to go first?"

Ron grimaced, like he wasn't sure if it was better to go next or last. Harry wasn't so sure either, so he didn't say anything and was tempted to send his best friend an apologetic smile.

"I guess…" Ron glanced at Harry and then quickly looked away. "I guess I feel guilty about being jealous all the time when I was younger. Now that I look back on it, I was jealous over the stupidest things. Is there really that much of a difference between a new book and a second hand book?" Again, he snuck a quick glance at Harry. "And I was nasty to people I cared about over stupid things too. I was willing to ruin a good friendship because I was jealous that random people weren't going to fawn over me. People who didn't _really _give a damn. They were just star struck. And I thought that was _good _attention, the kind of attention I wanted. So I treated one of my best friends like crap because he had what I wanted."

"My wife deals with that a lot at the Muggle school she works at," the healer said conversationally. "Harry?"

"Er…" Harry bit his lip. There was so much that he didn't know how to condense it into a few sentences. Plus, he didn't feel comfortable saying that he felt guilty about being born. "I-I feel guilty when I can't control things. When something bad happens, and I find a way to blame myself, I can't get it out of my head. I panic and do something stupid, which only makes it worse. Like when my niece and nephew were almost killed. I thought it was my fault because I was close to them, so I distanced myself and ran off. Let myself get caught with a half assed plan that I was too afraid to carry out anyway."

Healer B nodded and quickly scribbled a few things about everyone in his notes. "Let's start with Charles's problem first since I have a feeling he wants to leave early today." Charles obnoxiously stopped staring at the clock on the top of the wall for a moment to glare at him but didn't deny it. "So, let me write on the chalkboard some of the things he said."

"Because," the healer went on as he walked over to the chalkboard behind him. "It's not about what we did or didn't do, which we can't change. It's about what we tell ourselves about whatever it is that's plaguing us."

While he let that sink in, the healer wrote some of the phrases Charles used._ I wasn't quick enough and let my partner die... End of story. There's no way I can stop feeling bad about this._ Harry stared at the last phrase. He had told himself that a lot these past few weeks.

"So..." Healer B smiled warmly and gestured to Charles. "Let's help him out. What can Charles start saying to himself to help him work towards feeling less guilty?"

"Instead of…" Ron blushed and cleared his throat when everyone's eyes turned to him. "Instead of saying 'I let my partner die', he could say, 'My partner died, and I miss him.'"

"And instead of end of story, he can say, 'Now I have to start over," Edward added.

Healer B's smile widened as he crossed out the previous statements and wrote new ones. Harry looked at his shoes as he corrected the last one. "I can stop feeling bad about this."

* * *

"So…" Ron said as they were walking to the lobby to floo home. "They decided to only delay school a month. Hogwarts is opening soon."

"Oh." Harry kept his eyes on the floo, wishing he could jump in and pretend not to hear him. He wasn't ready to go back to school and face everyone. Not yet, at least. "I… The problem is that I don't think I want to be an auror anymore. I don't-I don't know what I want to study anymore. Or if I want to study anything. I was thinking of taking a year or two off to think about it. I want to get-get this sorted out first."

"Oh yeah. I understand." Ron laughed to try to hide his disappointment. He should've figured Harry wouldn't want to be an auror anymore after all that happened. Maybe he could change his mind? No. He couldn't do that. He would never forgive himself if Harry tried to force himself to be an auror and made himself worse because of it. "Did you know Neville's signing up to be an auror? It was in the paper. He was the only one who showed up for that stupid press conference."

"Sorry." Harry tried to smile, even though he was embarrassed. "Actually, we should apologize to Neville. Leaving him to fend for himself from people like Rita Skeeter."

Ron nodded and then scowled. "Just don't go into the government like Hermione wants to. She's already driving me bonkers. Her room's filled with Philosophy books." He made his voice a high pitch to imitate Hermione. "Honestly Ronald, I _have _to learn as much as I can. Should I work for the Ministry or spend a few years studying the law and working as an attorney's assistant?" He shuddered and returned his voice to normal. "How am I supposed to bloody know? Oh, and she's not talking to me now, because I told her she'd make a great lawyer because she'd bore people into agreeing with her so she'd stop shoving facts down their throat."

Harry chuckled as he grabbed the floo powder. "You sure know how to talk to the ladies, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's a gift."

* * *

Kim beamed as Harry held a squirming Halley the next day. "I wanted to try to hustle my way into your group session—"

"So you could be hexed by Charles," Harry said before kissing the tip of Halley's nose. She giggled and then tried to kiss him herself. He nearly gagged when she slobbered all over his mouth before he could realize what she was doing.

"That's what you get!" Kim shifted Howl, who was still attached to his teething ring, so she could clap and coo at Halley. "Halley's the best kisser out there!"

A little irritated, Harry wiped his lips with his sleeve. "I'm sure Draco will love to hear that in fifteen years."

Kim waved him off and cuddled Howl. "He'll be fine. I'm just looking forward to him being called a hypocrite. It's going to be good times."

"We'll see." Actually, Harry could see Kim taking the twins becoming teenagers the hardest because she saw herself as one of the coolest people out there. He couldn't see her taking rejection from them rather easily, especially if she overheard them complaining to their friends about their dorky mum. He could already hear her crying to poor Remus about it.

"_Anyway_." Kim sounded a tad annoyed, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Lucius wouldn't let me go because I wanted to bring Halley and Howl! You know what? I don't like what he's implying either! Mental hospitals are probably one of the safest—"

"Maybe he was afraid they wouldn't let you leave," Harry teased, laughing when Kim made a face like a cat that had a bucket of water thrown on it. Speaking of cats… "Do you think Howie can tear himself away from his teething ring and spend a little time with Calla? She's been looking for them and sniffing around their stuff."

"What do you think, little man?" Howl smiled but made no move to drop the teething ring. "He says take the ring and face the consequences! But maybe he'll let me give him a new one once it gets all cat haired."

They went in search of the kitten who was nearly full grown and found her trying to climb her way into Ron's laundry bin. Immediately, Howl perked up at the sight of her and held out his arms. Ever the best friend, Calla meowed and threw herself off the bin to trot over to her buddy.

"Best friends since before birth!" Kim chirped as she set Howl down so the pair could be reunited.

Harry smiled and sat next to them. He tried to keep his smile when he responded to that. "He can take his best friend with him. I-I'm still having nightmares. I broke Sirius's arm the other night…"

Kim's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise, she showed no indication that she was surprised. "Oh? Well… No, that's okay. I'm going to visit more now that…"

"It's fine," Harry pressed. He was afraid of his magic going haywire and hurting the cat. Hedwig could always fly off to wherever she wanted. Calla was a housecat and would probably get lost if she had to go outside on a bad night. "I know you're going to be busy. I'm busy too. And you'll be starting school soon, so…"

"Ugh." Kim couldn't believe that Remus had the nerve to inform her this morning that she was starting school on Monday. He could at least pretend that he was giving her a choice. "Don't remind me. I think I'm going to start coming over for dinner every night again at the very least. Will you be here?"

"Most likely. Depends on my Exposure Therapy. Eventually I'll be spending the night there as part of it. But they promised not to lock the door until I'm ready!" Harry added, more to himself than to inform Kim. He probably wasn't going to spend more than a few hours there at night until the spring. "But I don't drink. Well, I did the other night, but I…"

"We all have bad days," Kim said softly. "I mean, if you're totally wasted, I'm not coming over. At least, not with the twins. But I'm not going to stay away from you until you're totally back to normal! That's a dick move."

"A what?" Harry wanted to tease her further but then Halley tried to kiss him again. Luckily he moved in time to only get slobbered on the cheek. He was tempted to say that he would never be 'totally back to normal,' but he didn't want to ruin her visit. "I think Remus would love to hear you explain exactly want a 'dick move' is."

Kim opened her mouth into an 'O' and shook her head quickly. She had gotten used to Remus not scolding her for her language. "No. I think he knows. Everyone does really. It's a common, nice phrase that even nuns use—"

"Oh really?" Harry smirked. "Then I guess I'll ask him, since I'm so ignorant. Remus?" he called out. "REMUS!"

Kim eeped and tried to cover his mouth and not jump on him at the same time. Harry used Halley as a tiny, giggling human shield and kept calling Remus's name, doing his best not to laugh as she started to panic more and more. He wondered how long he should tease her before he told her that Remus wasn't even home.

* * *

"I fear that my time at Hogwarts has come to an end." Minerva sighed as she confided in Sirius and Remus. She thought she could go on teaching after what happened with Millicent, but now that Albus was gone, she felt like it was the end of an era. She needed to move on. "After killing Millicent, I think I need to try to heal as much as possible… So I'm going to start a new career in transfigurative healing. I think saving lives can help me forgive myself for the one I took."

"But Minnie," Sirius protested, ignoring Remus when he elbowed him in the ribs. "You love teaching! Striking fear into the hearts of students is what you do!"

Minerva gave him a ghost of a smile. "It is what I used to do, Mr. Black. Now I know that Millicent's death was an accident… Perhaps I will come back in time, but I have complete faith in who I'm about to appoint to take my place."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Who? Because if it's Snape—"

"No." Minerva chuckled at Sirius, who was already getting flustered. Severus wanted to move on from teaching as well. He refused to tell anyone what he was doing, but rumor had it that he was opening a potions shop in Knocktrun Alley with his wife. "I was hoping to appoint the two of you."

"Us?" Sirius repeated in disbelief. "You think _we_ could replace _you?_"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It most definitely won't be the same, but I think Remus would make an excellent headmaster and that you are nearly responsible enough to make a proper Transfiguration professor."

Sirius almost objected, saying that he was just as responsible as Remus, but ended up pouting because he knew it wasn't true. "I'm not sure… Harry—"

"Is growing up," Remus said quietly. He tried to ignore the little voice in his head who kept reminding him that he was a werewolf and couldn't hold such a position. Working in education was always one of his favorite careers. "He's doing wonderfully on his own. We can't live at the school, obviously. Not for a few years, at least. I don't know if that'll put too much responsibility on the prefects..."

"Actually, Professor Vector wants to try to head Gryffindor house and help Slytherin's new head. With the help of the new Head Boys and Head Girls. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini. And Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson," Minerva informed them, in hopes of swaying them.

"But-but," Sirius stammered. Remus was actually considering this?! "Harry needs us! And the twins! They're going to go nuts spending so much time without their parents! We need to make sure they're alright and—"

"And Narcissa and Lucius are going to look after them," Remus said gently. "And I wanted to try to phase Harry back into school in the late spring. Or at least set up some form of homeschooling for him."

"Actually…" Minerva tried to keep a straight face. Poor Sirius was having a hard time letting his children grow up. "At first, Severus wanted to let Lucius replace him, but Lucius didn't want to tear himself away from his grandchildren. So Narcissa will be the head of Slytherin house and the Potions Professor. And as I stated before, the Head Boy and Girl position will be split, to make accommodations for everyone."

Sirius's jaw dropped in disbelief. Okay, now this was taking things too far. "You expect me to leave two innocent babies alone with Lucius Malfoy, all day? Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater, the bully, and even worse, the baby dropper?!"

Minerva and Remus shared a smile while Sirius had a mini-meltdown. She was surprised he didn't stand up to stomp his feet. "I'm afraid Miss Pott—Mrs. Malfoy agreed to it in exchange for an excused, extended Christmas holiday, so she won't have to worry about school during her children's first birthday. Sorry, Sirius. Her children, her childcare decisions."

Sirius literally had to bite his tongue to not comment on that. What did she know?! She was just a kid! He folded his arms over his chest and said stubbornly, "We'll see."

"C'mon, Sirius." Remus wondered when Sirius would stop seeing Harry and Kim as babies. Perhaps he would go blind first… "You love teaching. This is a wonderful opportunity. What are you going to do when they move out?"

Sirius shrugged, resembling a small child being scolded at. "Wait for them to visit."

"Oh…" Remus tried not to react. It was worse than he thought. "Well they'll be busy during the day, so… while you wait, you could always teach a few Transfiguration classes? Maybe to pass the time?"

"Yeah. Maybe," Sirius conceded, looking far from happy about it.

Letting a small laugh escape, Remus patted his shoulder. "Good boy."

* * *

Harry tried to ignore the pounding in his ears as he got ready for his night session. Part of him wanted Sirius to throw a fit and put a stop to Exposure Therapy, and part of him wanted to prove that he could handle being alone in an unfamiliar room for a few minutes while it was dark out. He wasn't sure if he could do it and figured he would back out as soon as he heard the click of the door shutting completely, but he had to try.

"Hey, kiddo." Sirius smiled tiredly and knocked on his doorframe. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry teased because Sirius constantly complained about getting lesson plans ready and how much of a chore grading was. He wasn't sure if Sirius was being stubborn and pretending not to get excited, or if he wanted Harry to think Remus was forcing him. "It'll only be a couple minutes and the lights will be on. I won't be gone long."

Sirius laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Right… Well… I was going to kick the asshole to the curb after he dropped off your potions but… ah, Remus wanted me to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Harry asked even though he had a feeling he knew what Sirius was about to ask him. Snape was making him prescription potions for anxiety and a mild sleep aid along with nutrient potions to help with his recovery from spending so much time with so little food in the dungeons.

"Snape…" Sirius scowled. "I guess he wants to apologize. He asked to talk to you. _I _think we should beat the shit out of him, but… You know how Remus is. Always wanting to talk everything out."

Harry shrugged, looking at his feet. He didn't want to ask him why because he had a feeling that Snape didn't entirely know himself. _Because I loved her_ wasn't nearly enough, and he had a feeling that was all the man had to say. "I don't know. I'm not sure I have anything to say to him. I… He saved my life plenty of times…And Kim's too. Maybe he was trying to make up for what happened?"

Sirius bit his lip, trying not to burst out that Snape should be thrown in Azkaban. The git had saved his ass the last he saw him, but he still wanted to bash his head in. Lily and James would still be here for weren't for him! "You can ask him. You can ask him anything you want. Or hit him in his greasy head with a lamp."

Not sure if he was going to regret it, Harry nodded. "Let him in."

Snape looked exactly as Harry always pictured him, only the bitterness and malice was missing from his eyes. Instead, they were guarded, like they weren't sure how to feel. He bowed his head slightly as Sirius back out of the room. "Potter."

Harry looked at him blankly, not sure what to say. A greeting seemed too… pleasant for their conversation. "I know what you want to tell me. You're smart enough to know that a simple apology isn't good enough and that there's nothing that you can say to excuse it."

Snape almost smiled. "I thought maybe you would want to ask me something."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Harry snapped, angrier than he thought he was. "What could I possibly have to say? That you were, and still are, immature beyond belief? You told Voldemort to kill my father! You let my parents be taken away and yet you ridiculed me every chance you got! Why? Because my hair was messy and I wore glasses? If I had red hair and my mum's face would you have been kinder to me?"

_No,_ Severus wanted to say. Kimberly was practically a carbon copy of Lily, at least on the outside, and he still tried his best to treat her poorly, even though she was too arrogant to see, and he usually wound up giving up. But would he give up so easily if she had spikey black hair? Or if her smirk was James Potter's instead of Lily's? Probably not.

"Most likely," he answered honestly. "I thought… It was almost like I had won. He tormented me constantly, and I was finally able to do the tormenting."

"Except you weren't tormenting him," Harry said, starting to calm down. Still, he thought it would be years before he could finally come to terms with what Snape had done. "He was dead, just like you wanted. But you still couldn't let go."

Severus shook his head. "I couldn't. In fact, because I lost—because I killed Lily, I held on to the resentment and hatred even more. So I tried to glorify it and let it spread to all the other houses besides my own." He quietly laughed bitterly. "I acted like I was defending Slytherin when I was actually still enraged with my schoolyard bullies."

"You didn't kill her," Harry mumbled, ducking his head so his bangs would hide his face. "But you shouldn't have told. If it had went the way you planned, and she lived, she would've never forgiven you."

"I know," Severus whispered. Harry looked up to see that the potions master's eyes were a little wet and couldn't help but be surprised, like he didn't think the man was capable of any emotions besides anger and distaste. "I probably would've killed myself instead of facing her after she had learned what I had done."

It was rather tempting to smirk and say that he would yet again chose the coward's way out, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do it and chose not to react at all. "I'm not going to force myself to be angry every time I see or hear of you. Eventually, I'm going to forgive you."

_And yet I doubt I will ever be able to forgive myself, _Severus thought. _Especially since that will mean letting her go._ But he wasn't going to burden Harry with that. He had put the boy through enough. And so, Severus nodded solemnly and said, "Thank you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Exposure Theory is pretty much like what it sounds like. It can be used with phobias and PTSD. A lot of the times, virtual reality is used. The patient is facing their fears, except there is no real danger. I wrote Harry slowly facing his fear of being locked up. He isn't really being held in the room against his will because even if it is locked he can easily open the door with his wand, so he isn't in danger of being trapped for hours.**

**A/N 2: No cliffhanger this time, but next chapter there'll be a big one! :P Please review!**


	10. Tired Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

Within the first week of school starting, Sirius already thought that Remus was taking on too much. It wasn't necessarily the workload of being headmaster that Sirius worried about. It was that Remus suddenly thought he could do that and so many other things at once too.

"Are you sure, Remus?" Sirius fretted one Saturday afternoon.

Remus smiled while he bounced Howl on his hip. He had taken to watching the babies on the weekends shortly after Kim burst into tears after a week's worth of NEWTs homework that she would only start once the twins were a sleep. "After the cottage burned, I promised Harry that after the War was over, he could help me rebuild it. He felt so guilty… And it'll be good for him. I think he's a little upset by his lack of goals right now."

"Yeah well…" Sirius scowled as he watched Remus make some baby food and ask Howl what he thought Halley might like. "You could at least let me and Dora watch him with Halley. I know he turns his nose up to me more often than not but…"

Remus hummed in agreement and kissed the top of Howl's head. "I miss them. I know everyone does. Especially Kim—"

"And you coddle her!" Sirius complained. "I'm sure she'd rather study outside while they play in the grass. I'm sorry to tell you this, Remus, but I don't think she's going to be able to sleep in until they're grumpy teenagers who want to sleep in too."

But Remus simply shrugged him off. "She and Draco can do that while I'm with Harry. I know you have summer assignments to grade, Sirius. And didn't you and Narcissa want to check in on the school?"

Sirius thinned his lips to keep from yelling that he couldn't possibly run a school, build a house, and be a part time babysitter without getting rundown. It was clear that Remus wasn't going to listen to him, however. Hopefully he could get through the school year without anything happening.

Remus smirked, knowing what he was thinking. "Oh, and Kim wants to get remarried in February, so we have to plan for that."

Sirius twitched oddly, making the werewolf laugh. "Oh no! If that little brat wants a wedding, she can plan that shit herself! I swear, Remus, if you think you're planning that too—"

Only laughing harder, Remus waved his free hand in surrender. It was too easy to work Sirius up. One of these days the man was going to have a heart attack. "I'm joking! I'm joking! But I did tell Narcissa you would pick the menu. Unless you want to only eat strawberry shortcake for dinner."

Sirius pouted, making Howl smile and laugh at him. The baby grinned, showing off the beginnings of two teeth. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Na! Na!"

"Come here, Mr. Howie." Despite Remus's protests, Sirius stole the baby from him to try to give him a break. "It's time to wake up, Mummy."

Kim thought she was in a deep sleep when she faintly heard Sirius growl, and she only started to open her eyes when Sirius growled louder because Draco mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his grip around her waist. "Wha—"

By the time Kim had opened her eyes, Sirius had taken out his wand to flip the mattress over and knock them off the bed. Draco yelped and jumped up, turning bright red because Sirius was glaring at him while he was in his underwear. Used to Sirius's melodramatics, Kim rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and smiled tiredly. "Hey Howie! Did you get cut off from Remus Time?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Yes, he did. And I know Remus thinks he's invincible right now, but don't let him babysit while you're doing homework. The full moon's in a week and a half, and I don't want him to overwork himself."

Kim frowned. How could she do that when Remus offered every time he saw her with a quill in her hand? She ignored Draco, who was squeaking about trying to find a robe. "I can't help it! It'll be seven in the morning, and we're half asleep scrambling to finish some worksheet while Remus swoops in and says he'll watch them over breakfast! Meanwhile, Halley's still refusing carrots and Howl's crying because he finished his and wants to steal hers and—"

"That's what Lucius is for." Sirius trying to keep a straight face as Draco tried to glare at him and cover himself at the same time. "Why don't you bring them to breakfast at school? Everyone will coo over them while you finish whatever homework you fell asleep with. Problem solved, and Remus doesn't explode."

Finally finding his robe, Draco hastily put it on and took Howl from Sirius. The baby was starting to make his _Feed me now or else _face, so they had to make this quick. He supposed that would work, even though he hated the idea of those Gryffindor dunderheads holding the twins. Maybe they could get Blaise and the Weaslette to watch them… "Fine. But Lupin, er, Remus is going to know you said something."

Sirius tried to focus on him, since Kim looked dangerously close to crying because she didn't get to spend the time with the twins that she was used to. "I doubt it. Since now he wants to build a house. That in the fact that he's coming dangerously close to joining in the wedding plans. I can't wait for this school year to be over."

"Me too," Kim mumbled, taking Howl from Draco to hug him. There was too much going on at once. Why did she agree to going back to school so easily?!

* * *

"Sirius still hovering?" Harry asked as he worked outside one Sunday morning with Remus. It was a cool day, and the leaves were just starting to turn. He figured they would only have a few more weeks of building before they had to take a break for the winter. With magic, they were able to get the plumbing and most of the skeleton of the house completed.

Remus nodded, feeling a little breathless. They were going to build a house, instead of trying to replicate what they lost. It was time for something new. "He was trying to get Hogwarts to celebrate Thanksgiving, so there'll be a four day weekend to send everyone home to their families. But I got him to shut up when I told him that we'd have to plan a feast at Hogwarts, for the students who would want to stay."

Harry chose not to comment as they got sat down and start drilling the holes in the doors they made the other week. Remus looked exhausted, and he was starting to think that Sirius was right to worry. But he didn't want to hurt Remus's feelings by saying they should head in early for the day. Maybe if he kept Remus talking, he would work less, and they could turn in when it got dark.

"So Hermione walked in on Ron and Padma kissing at school," he said, still smiling at the memory of the awkward visit where his two best friends tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Now she isn't talking to him, and Ron doesn't understand why. Hermione turned red and claimed it was because she thought it was improper for him to be kissing in broom closets when he's Head Boy."

Remus laughed and then rubbed at his jaw as if it were bothering him. "Sirius bet Arthur that Ron and Hermione would elope in their early twenties. Arthur bet that they would marry closer to thirty, after being engaged on and off for years."

Harry grimaced, imagining all the times Ron and Hermione would make him choose sides after they broke off their engagement for the umpteenth time. "So I guess I would be a rotten friend if I said I was still rooting for Krum?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, only vaguely remembering that Hermione dated Viktor Krum fourth year. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He was tempted to say that he thought Hermione and Cedric were more suited for each other but didn't want to bring up bad memories. Instead, he brought up a more pleasant one, even though it didn't seem like it at first. "Did you know your parents almost called off their wedding?"

"They did?" From all the stories, especially when Sirius told them, Harry always thought that his parents were made for each other. Sure, Lily couldn't stand James at first, but he thought that once they were together that they were instantly in love and knew they were going to marry. Like a fairy tale.

"And if I recall correctly…" Remus tried to frown as if straining his memory and not to react at how Harry still instantly perked up at the mention of Lily and James. "It was Vernon who got them back together. Or at least, who put the most effort into it."

Harry blinked in surprise. Although they currently lived in the same house, he still hardly spoke to Uncle Vernon. Hell, he barely even bothered to look at him unless they crossed paths. Except for that time Kim walked by and smashed a soiled nappy on his head. It was priceless to watch her pout and mutter an apology while Remus glared at her.

"Not for the sake of Lily of course," Remus added hastily. "But it was rather amusing to watch them work together."

_ Lily claimed that the engagement was off because James hexed Walburga when he saw her in Diagon Alley, brushing past us like Sirius was nothing but a slimy slug and even going as far to dig her heel into his foot. She said that he was violent and could've caused Walburga to crack her head open on the pavement. I think she was simply nervous about getting married in the middle of the War, where she could become a widow any day, but didn't want to admit it to herself._

_ Nevertheless, James, being James, couldn't function in the slightest without Lily and secluded himself in the flat I shared with Sirius. He didn't shave and only bathed after Sirius would dump soapy dishwater on him. With his bloodshot eyes and near inability to talk, he looked like a drunken mess even though he couldn't bring himself to get up to buy alcohol._

_ I was about to try and fetch Lily myself when there was a knock on the door. Sirius opened it (with his wand out as usual), and I didn't think much of it. That is until I heard a man squeal with terror. (Believe me Harry it is one of the strangest sounds.)_

_ Vernon Dursley was backing away with his hands out in surrender. He clearly thought Sirius was going to kill him for knocking on the door, and I didn't know how to react since I didn't recognize him._

_ But Sirius did. "Dursley?" he growled. "What are you doing here? And how the hell do you know where I live?"_

_ Upon hearing Vernon's surname, James sprung to life and immediately started stumbling over himself to get to the front door as soon as possible. It was rather difficult, since he was in the middle of going to the bathroom and hadn't bothered to pull up his pants. "Vernon? Is Lily okay!? Oh Merlin! Please tell me she's okay! She's my life and-and…"_

_ Vernon recoiled at the sight of James in his underwear, in his horrible state with his lip quivering. "She's more than bloody alright! She has herself holed up at her parents' house. Petunia's had to deal with her freakiness for nearly a week. She won't bother getting out of bed and uses-uses her magic stick to get everything."_

_ As melodramatic as ever, James sunk to the floor in relief, still not bothering with his trousers. "Thank Merlin…"_

_ Vernon rolled his eyes in disgust. He and Petunia were going to be married in a few weeks, so he must've seen Lily daily. I could see he wanted to get rid of her, but I think James thought Vernon was simply being nice and giving him an update. "So Petunia sent me to get you to step up and win her back, Potter. And I can see it isn't going to be easy."_

_ "W-w-win her back?" James looked to Vernon as if he were some sort of prophet while Sirius reluctantly lowered his wand, and I was still straining my memory to figure out who he was. I would've recognized Petunia and knew she was to be married, but Lily never talked about her much because her sister always hurt her feelings every chance she got, so I didn't know Vernon by name alone. And I was too polite to stare enough at his face to make the walrus connection that James always made._

_ "Yes," Vernon said slowly as he gave James a once over. Clearly he thought that it was going to take hours to clean him up. "And you can't get her back like that. Honestly, Potter. What is it? You can't afford to clean yourself up without Lily supporting you."_

_ Sirius bristled and took out his wand again, but James didn't react and started to get excited about seeing Lily again. He zipped into the bathroom and looked back to his old self within the hour._

_ James grabbed his coat, ready go to immediately. "C'mon! I want a picture of her taking back the ring."_

_ "That's it?" Vernon was starting to getting impatiently, thinking that James was an idiot and didn't know the first thing about women. "What? You think you're going to just walk up to her, and she'll take you back?"_

_ Sending a quick, confused glance to Sirius, James nodded slowly. "Yes… If she sent you—"_

_ "She didn't send me, you drunken idiot!" Vernon snapped. "Petunia sent me! I will not have my future wife so stressed before the wedding!"_

_ "Oh." James deflated considerably, sinking back into his depression._

_ Sirius patted James's back and tried to cheer him up. "Don't listen to that old walrus, Jamie! You heard what he said! Lils is a mess without you! Just grovel a bit and things'll be back to normal in no time."_

_ Before a fight could break out, I decided to get things moving and asked Vernon what he had in mind. "So what do you think, Dursley, was it? Because James is rather… _lost, _ I suppose. Without Lily." As if to prove my point, James whined pitifully at the sound of Lily's name and put his face in his hands._

_ As if we were stupid kids, Vernon pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have to do things for her. Buy her things. Her favorite perfume, an expensive new coat. Then she'll take you back."_

_ James made a face as if Vernon had told him to pay Lily to take him back. "My Lily-flower isn't like that. All she needs is an apology."_

_ "Isn't like what?" Vernon asked, puffing up to try to look threatening._

_ "Uh…" James gulped. If he was going to get Lily back, he figured it would hurt his chances if he managed to get banned from her sister's wedding. "I-I mean… She doesn't really wear perfume. It makes Pete wheeze."_

_ Pacified, Vernon went back to lecturing James on how to be what he thought was a better man. "This isn't about you're freaky friend." He jerked his thumb at Sirius, thinking he was Peter. I had to hold him back to stop him from reacting to what he thought was about as bad as being called a squishy marshmallow. "This is about her. You aren't marrying Pat or whatever this bloke's name is. Make yourself presentable, Potter. We'll start with a trip to the jewelry store."_

_ By the time James returned a few hours later, I had just managed to scrub the stench off the couch from his weeklong stay. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows as he came stumbling in with Vernon, arms filled with at least half a dozen boxes for Lily. Part of my wanted to laugh at him while the other part wanted to ask him if he really thought he needed to buy all that stuff to get back together with Lily._

_ "Okay," James panted as he put all the stuff on the counter and started heading for the floo. "Hopefully the restaurant will still take reservations."_

_"James!" I laughed but still managed to shoot Sirius a glare when I saw him riffling through Lily's presents, searching for sweets. "You can't really think… You know what? Sirius and I will make you two supper. Since he managed to wolf down half her truffles."_

_ "Padfoot!" James squeaked, rushing over to try to swat him away. "Vernon already told me that you guys are mucking up my relationship!"_

_ "Whaff?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of chocolate truffles._

_ James smacked his hand away from the box. "Married men have to make more time for their family and less time for friends!"_

_ With a mouth still stuffed to the brim, Sirius's eyes filled with fear. "Whaff?"_

_ I groaned, knowing that Lily wasn't going to like this. I should have never let these two fools spend the day together. If anything, Lily was only going to get more upset, thinking that James thought her to be materialistic and controlling. "Let's just—"_

_ "Sorry Remus," James said solemnly. "There isn't going to be a 'let's' for a while."_

_ "What?" Then I blinked in surprise but then shook my head at his silliness. "Yes there is because the Evans home isn't connected to the floo, and you can't so much as _start_ a car."_

_ Vernon nodded, almost reluctantly, and looked at his watch. "I have an important meeting in an hour." He glared at James. "You better win her back, Potter, because I don't want to waste my time spending another day with you."_

_ Like the greatest teacher who had ever lived just abandoned him, James's face fell as he watched Vernon go without even saying goodbye. He threw himself onto the barstool at the counter. "What am I going to do now?! I have no idea what to say! How to act! Oh God! We're never going to get back together!"_

_ "How about just acting like yourself?" I tried, wishing we could go back to the good old days when James would end his Vernon Dursley impressions with making a walrus noise._

_ "Remus!" Freaking out, James looked between crying and calling me stupid. "That's what got me in this mess in the first place!"_

_ Trying not to look at Sirius, who was trying to swallow the truffles to beg James not to start ignoring him for Lily, I put a hand on James's shoulder. "You had a fight. Do you think a week goes by when I don't want to knock Padfoot's head off?"_

_ "Oi!" Sirius yelled after finally swallowing the sweets. "You're the one who's obsessed with keeping the house spotless! So what if I leave wet towels on the bed or my toenail clippings on the floor once and a while? I'm a man, not a soulless machine without toenails!"_

_ I closed my eyes at the mental image of the current state of the bathroom. "See? Now I'm sure Lily will appreciate all the gifts, but I think she'll appreciate it more if you're willing to talk to her about what happened."_

_ James's shoulders slumped like he thought what I said was a load of tosh. "We'll see."_

_ The drive to the Evans home was a long one, since Sirius was pouting at the thought of spending less time with his best friend, and James was so nervous he had to hyperventilate in a paper bag. After parking and letting James out, I almost sped away, especially when Sirius got out to follow him. They were really trying my patience today._

_ But because I wanted Lily to come back to, I sighed and turned off the car. I really hoped Petunia would choose to stay in her room._

_ As soon as we set foot in the house, Mrs. Evans looked up as if to thank the heavens. Sounding a little giddy, she called out, "Lily, darling! Jamie's hear to see you!"_

_ I heard a sniffle as Lily emerged from her old bedroom, looking about as bad, if not worse than James had a few hours ago. Her sad eyes widened at the sight of him. "Jamie!"_

_ "Lils?" James dropped several packages and took a few steps closer to her. "I-I'm sorry, Lils! I'll never hex that old sack of rocks ever again!"_

_ Lily shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry! You were defending your friend! I overreacted!"_

_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sirius starting to get misty-eyed as Lily flung herself into James's arms, stepping on several of the presents that had been bought earlier in the day. They never separated again._

* * *

"Still not talking to Ron?" Harry did his best to keep the laughter out of his voice when Hermione came over for dinner that night. Ron still didn't know what the big deal was, and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him.

Hermione blushed and wouldn't meet his eye. "Ron has an example to uphold! Professor Vector can only help so much with being the head of two rival houses! If he's sneaking around snogging everywhere, the other students will too! And Halley and Howl will have more playmates than Dora's baby!"

Harry shook with suppressed laughter until she glared at him. Then, he looked at her seriously and put both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, Hermione, but babies do not come from kissing."

Turning a shade redder, Hermione shook herself out of his grasp. "It's not funny, Harry! What would the parents say if we condoned such behavior?"

Harry frowned, pretending to be thinking of what they would say. "They would say, 'Hogwarts has turned into a depraved institution, and it is all Head Girl Hermione Granger's fault. If only she was responsible enough to stop Head Boy Ronald Weasley from snogging Padma Patil.'"

Groaning, Hermione threw herself on her bed and put her face in her hands. "I know I overreacted, but I can't apologize without…"

"Without looking like you fancy him?" Harry filled in when he saw that Hermione wasn't going to continue. She whined and nodded in her hands. "I'm sorry Hermione, but that ship sailed by mid-first year."

Before she raised her head, Hermione made a noise that sounded somewhere between a sniffle and a laugh. "I still have to find Cedric. I-I _love_ Cedric! The only reason I care for Ron is because he's sweet but somehow a jerk at the same time… He can always make me laugh no matter how bad my day is. He… I don't know. Half the time I can't stand him! But when I saw him with Padma…"

Harry felt his mouth go dry. There was no way he could tell her that Cedric was probably dead, since he still blamed himself for all the deaths that happened these past few years. He closed his eyes as if pained and tried to focus on her last couple of sentences. "You were jealous?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I don't think it's fair to Padma for you to talk to him about it. Sorry. I don't know. I've never been in that type of situation."

Hermione stared at him as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Finally, she decided to take a risk and muttered, "I should ask Ginny. I think she'll understand."

"I-I—Yeah, you should ask her." Harry felt his heart clench at what she was implying. He really wished she hadn't said that but didn't think Hermione could help herself. She thought knowledge was always the key to solving every problem. "Because… I don't think I'll be able to for a long time."

"I know." Hermione smiled sadly. "But that's okay. We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

"Time to go home, Howie!" Kim sang, ignoring Draco who was waiting ever so patiently at the floo with Halley and a bag full of diapers, teething rings, and toys. Howl was ignoring her, wanted to stay with Remus and Harry's cat Calla.

Draco shifted Halley his other hip. She was starting to get antsy, and he wanted to give her a bath before bed since she managed to put applesauce everywhere on herself except in her mouth. "Just pick him up, Kim," he said tiredly. "I want to study for Vector's test before bed."

Stalling, Kim lifted Howl's fingers from Calla's tail one by one. "She drops the lowest grade!"

"But if we get all O's on the exams, she gives a letter of recommendation," Draco protested. He had gotten an O on the first one, so he wanted to try for it. "And since you won't show me your first test, I have a sneaking suspicion that you bombed it."

Kim wrinkled her nose and scooped Howl up. "Bombed is a _strong_ word. Don't you think, Remus?"

Because Remus didn't answer, Kim turned around and her heart sunk. He was breathing rather shallowly, and his face was shining with sweat. When he clutched his chest, she nearly dropped Howl. "S-s-SIRIUS! REMUS IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Any requests? This book will be done by the end of March, so if there's anything you want to see in the series, tell me soon so I can try to put it in! :) Please review!**


	11. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover and girlwholived- Haley Potter for reviewing!**

Chapter 11

"He's going to be alright, Harry." Hermione squeezed his hand as they sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"And look," Ron added to try to distract him. "They redesigned the place since…"

Hermione shot him a dark look. "Honestly, Ronald, you're going to bring _that _up?"

"Its fine," Harry said before they could start fighting. He tried not to look at Kim, who was crying in the corner with Draco. Clearly she thought Remus was going to die because he had never seen her cry so hard. Hastily, he jumped out of his seat and gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow. "Think they'll have… I don't know… Coffee or something?"

Standing in his line of vision so he couldn't see Kim, Hermione nodded. "Yeah. And if not, we'll go for a walk. It'll- we don't know how long we'll have to wait."

Considering the fact that they could be waiting for a while, Harry figured it would be best to go for a walk and get out of the hospital for a little bit. It wouldn't do Remus any good if he was a wreck too. He could only imagine how Sirius was holding up. "Let's just go for a walk. I don't think I can stomach anything right now."

Hermione nodded again while Ron tried not to look at Kim while he spoke to Draco. He said loudly over her sobs, "Tell Sirius to send us a _Patronus_ if he comes and we aren't back yet."

Trying to remain stone faced, Draco nodded as best he could with Kim crying all over him. They had been waiting for nearly an hour.

They walked in silence for a while, turning around if they thought they were too far from St. Mungo's. Harry wished he at least knew if it was a good or a bad thing that the healers were taking so long. It must be a good thing though, if it meant that Remus was still alive.

"Funny," Ron muttered as cars zipped past them. "I always forget that Remus is sick. I mean, I can tell when he's tired but… He never acts like it."

Harry laughed bitterly. "And he always pushes himself for us. I didn't notice how close to the full moon it was when he asked to build this weekend. I can't even look at a fucking calendar for him!"

"Don't say that, Harry," Hermione chided gently. "Remus knew. And you know he's never been comfortable with people acknowledging him being a werewolf. After this, he'll just have to slow down a bit. That's all."

"If there is an 'after this.'" Harry tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes. Now that the War was over, he thought he didn't have to worry about anyone dying. He was wrong, obviously. "What's Sirius going to do without him?"

Shaking his head, Ron put an arm around his shoulder in a sort of side-hug. "Remus'll make it. He'll outlive us all. You'll see!"

Hermione glared at him like she thought that was a stupid thing to say but chose not to comment. "He was able to get to the hospital quickly so—"

"No! He didn't!" Harry yelled, letting his guilt get the best of him. "He felt like crap all day! But I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying anything! If I had said something—"

"If you had said something he would've made up some excuse like he was getting a cold or something," Hermione interrupted, raising her voice to cut off his yelling. "And who knows? Maybe he would've gone to go lie down where everyone would think the best course of action would be to leave him alone for the night!"

"Sirius would've coddled him too much for that," Harry grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

"Either way, he wouldn't have gone to the hospital until he was in that state," Ron added, trying not to smile when he saw that Hermione finally approved of what he was saying. She was tough to please, but he always felt… sort of proud of himself when he managed to do so. "You know him, mate. He doesn't want anyone to take care of him unless he literally can't get out of bed."

Starting to believe them, Harry reluctantly nodded. Maybe it wasn't his fault, but the lessening guilt didn't make him feel any less crumby. What would anyone do without Remus?

* * *

Sirius kissed Remus's forehead when his eyes fluttered open. He hoped his voice wasn't noticeably hoarse from crying. "Hey. The potions seem to be working. You'll be outta here in no time, Moony."

Remus didn't even have the strength to smile. He was so pale it looked like he was already dead. "Sure, Padfoot. But if I don't—"

"But you will," Sirius insisted, nails digging into his arm.

Trying to nod, Remus moved his head slightly downward. "But if I don't, try to keep busy. Keep teaching. I-I think it'll help."

"No, it won't." Sirius grabbed his hand and held on tightly, as if that would keep him alive. Why would teaching a bunch of brats help him if… He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "I'm sorry, Remus. When you were sick before… I should never have fought with you when Harry was lost. It put too much strain on your heart and…"

"Don't worry about that, Sirius." Remus closed his eyes and already felt himself falling back to sleep. "I love you, and part of loving you is understanding how much of a git you can be."

"I love you too." Sirius fought at the lump in his throat until Remus fell back asleep. If Remus was going to die, he didn't want the last thing he heard to be his crying.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time the healers agreed Remus was going to live. Still, they were going to have to figure out what to do with him during the full moon that was five days away. They were considering putting him in a coma but weren't certain that would stop his transformation. Plus, Sirius was afraid that Remus wouldn't wake up and explained this to the ever crowded waiting room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Kim, who felt like Sirius was telling her that Remus would only live until Friday. Her eyes were so red that Sirius had a hard time looking at her, but he supposed he would've gone mad in the waiting room too, if he couldn't check Remus to make sure he was breathing every few minutes.

"Can't they-can't they just ship him to the other side of the world!" she cried after a couple minutes, sounding rather childish. "Where it'll be day time? Then when it starts getting dark bring him back here!"

Despite the fact that Draco was ready to force him to agree since she burst into tears yet again, Sirius opened his mouth to refute her but then quickly closed it. He had no reason to believe that wouldn't work. He looked at Harry, who shrugged as if to say _How would I know?_ "I'll see if he can floo. If not, I'll buy a fucking plane if I have to. Not to worry, kiddo. Remus will be back grounding you in no time."

Kim sniffled but finally stopped crying. It had better work. She needed Remus. They all did.

* * *

Since Kim was afraid he would break and started crying hysterically at the sight of him, she was banned from Remus's room for a while. Harry was surprised that she didn't get into a big fight with Sirius over it, but he supposed it was because she was too tired to do much after all that crying. Draco said that she slept most of the time at the Manor and could only be bothered if the twins needed something.

Remus didn't do much but sleep either, and Harry wondered if he noticed Sirius constantly fluffing his pillows or inspecting every inch of his food before trying to coax him into eating. He had a feeling that if he said he could take care of Remus for a few hours that Sirius would have a fit.

"Draco had the twins make you this." Harry handed Remus a finger painting Wednesday evening to distract him from Sirius, who was yelling at the mediwitch because he thought Remus shouldn't eat a pork chop so soon after having a heart attack. He was starting to get embarrassed by Sirius and could only imagine how Remus felt. "Halley's fingers were the orange paint, and Howl's are the purple."

Remus smiled as he took the paper, but since Sirius was still in his line of vision, he didn't try to sit up. "Do I really look that bad that she thinks I'm going to die?"

Even though he did, Harry shook his head. "I think she got herself too worked up. She's exhausted. But she's going on the plane with you." He grinned. "And already got in a big fight with Malfoy because she wants to bring the twins."

Sirius turned away from the mediwitch, not noticing how frantically she ran away. "Those screaming balls of smell aren't coming! Howl will have a fit over something silly, and he'll make Remus sick all over again!"

"I doubt—" Remus began, but Sirius wasn't listening.

"And she's afraid of heights!" he ranted. "Tell her that if she can be _quiet_ then she can visit this week. But otherwise, she'll have to wait!"

Remus rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Because _you've_ been so quiet these past few days."

Sirius ignored him and started looking for the mediwitch. "Where hell did she go? She better be switching that piece of shit pork chop for lean chicken or I'm reporting her to her supervisor and…"

Harry looked at Remus apologetically as Sirius had his little fit. "We couldn't get him to take a day to catch up on sleep."

Remus laughed silently and closed his eyes as he felt himself drifting off. "I'm used to it."

* * *

Kim finally pulled herself together enough to see Remus right before his flight. She only sniffled a little bit and tried to ignore Sirius, who was watching her like a hawk. Remus held out his arms when her eyes started to glitter, hoping Sirius wouldn't see and try to send her home.

"Come here, sweetheart." He hugged her as tightly as he could after she reluctantly sat on the edge of his bed as if he was made of glass. "I'm going to be alright. You'll see."

As if she would hurt him, Kim leaned away slightly. "Do you know any Russian? What if they mix you up with another patient, and you can't get a flight home?!"

"Kingsley is sending a translator for me." Remus reached up to wipe a tear from her face. "I'm going to try to get Sirius to go back to work soon, and help Narcissa with heading the school. But I don't think he'll go unless there's someone to stay with me. So you'll have to be brave and show Sirius you can, right?"

Kim's eyes widened so much that a few more tears escaped. "You think I could do it?"

"Only for a week," Remus said sternly. He wasn't doing as well as he wanted everyone to believe and know he would be in bed more often than not for at least three months. "After that, Molly is going to take over."

Kim felt a little hurt but agreed because she knew it was really important to him that she finish school this year. "Okay, Remus. I hope this works."

_I hope so too._ He didn't tell Sirius, but he knew it was likely that he was going to die, if he transformed Friday night. He felt like they would be racing to fly away from the moon on that flight. He wasn't sure if it was possible. "I'll be fine."

* * *

And he was. The flight was a little risky because there were times on the plane when they could see the sun starting to set. Remus figured he was going to have to write the pilot and his crew a long apology letter for Sirius's behavior. Luckily, it only took him a week of pestering Sirius to finally get him to go back to work.

"Kimberly Lily," he said as firmly as he could with Halley snuggled up again him. "I've been told that you didn't go to school last week."

On her way back from making Remus a fruit salad, Kim froze in his doorway. Damn that Lucius! Why'd he have to tattle on her? She was helping him out! "But Remus!" she whined. "Howie caught a cold from Draco! He was so upset! I had to stay up with him all night, so Draco could get some sleep."

Remus frowned at Howl, who was sitting on the floor chewing on his toy and trying to reach out for Calla. The baby boy looked fine to him. But that was a week ago so he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Still, there was something else that was bothering him. "It seems like you think Draco's grades are more important than your own."

Kim wrinkled her nose as she handed Remus his bowl and fork. Harry said that a few nights ago when Draco was sound asleep and she begged him to come over to help with Howl at one in the morning. "Well, he knows what he wants to do out of school. I don't."

Remus pursed his lips. It was rather tempting to let her take a year off. Then she could graduate with Harry, Ginny, and Luna. But he knew she could do this and had a feeling taking a year off would turn into two, then three, and before they knew it the twins would be going to Hogwarts. "All the more reason to get good grades. I know you miss the twins. And I know it's hard. But if you ever want to pursue higher education, I don't want you to feel stuck or like you can't."

"I was thinking…" Feeling a little ashamed, Kim sat at the foot of the bed. Everyone else had a vague idea of what they wanted for a career but her. "I was thinking of getting a degree after Draco does. Because then I won't feel so much pressure to pick the right thing because I'll have years to decide. Does that make me out to be lazy?"

Remus shook his head and then laughed at a memory that popped into his head. "When James was growing up, he… First he wanted to be Minister of Magic. Then he wanted to be a zookeeper. Then he wanted to work on a dragon reserve. Next I think was a social worker. And after that, an animal rights activist. And then… a business man. I think at one point he wanted to be a tattoo artist. But that was only because Lily briefly had a crush on a guy with a tattoo."

Kim scowled. "But by the time he was my age, he settled on auror!"

"And was thinking of dropping out of the program shortly before he went into hiding." Remus smirked at her shocked expression. "But don't tell Sirius. James didn't want him to know."

Feeling a little better, Kim shrugged. "I'll try harder."

Knowing his wasn't the last time they were going to have this conversation, Remus set his half empty bowl aside and closed his eyes to join Halley in her nap. "That's my girl."

* * *

Sirius didn't say anything to Remus when Kim's week of taking care of him quickly turned into two. Remus was exhausted, and he didn't want to bother him with what he knew was going to be Kim trying to take the year off. And so, he enlisted Harry's help and cornered the squirt when Remus was asleep, and she was cooing over Halley, who had taken to scooting around on her butt to get from place to place.

"You'd think you'd be smarter about skipping school since a good chunk of your family is running it." Sirius tried to keep a straight face and look irritated with her as Howl tried to hand him a stuffed lion.

Kim "Eeeped!" and stopped doing her little victory dance with Halley. She was hoping that Sirius wouldn't notice until Christmas break when she would have more time off for the twins' birthday. "Remus didn't say anything!"

"Because he's asleep more often than not!" Sirius hissed, finally sitting down so Howl could give him the lion. Howl beamed, as if he were rather proud of himself for sharing.

Harry stepped in before they could start fighting and sat next to them. "And he'll be fine. He has Mrs. Weasley to take care of him and since Dora's on desk duty she's always home on the weekends."

"But…" Kim pouted. She was doing her school work from home! Most of it… And if she went back to school, she'd never see Remus because he always went to bed early now! "I thought he was going to die! He was going to die, and no one was going to let me see him!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You were so hysterical that after you went home, you could barely get out of bed for days. I was worried you would scare him."

"I was scared!" Kim snapped. "You got to stay with him! You don't understand!"

"I know…" Sirius tried before looking to Harry for help.

"Er…" Harry glanced at Halley who was scooting over to Howl to try to kiss him. He had an idea of what to say but was afraid of Sirius's reaction as much as Kim's. "I think you got so upset because you depend too much on Remus. You… You can't count on him being there forever."

"Yes I can!" Kim screeched, flinching when Halley's face scrunched up in horror. Sirius paled, but no matter how much he hated the idea, he had to agree. Kim wasn't going to be a hundred with a one hundred and twenty year old Remus trailing after her.

"I don't only mean like that!" Harry glanced at Sirius to make sure his words didn't upset him too much. "Remus is sick right now. You can't depend on him to make sure you go to school or make sure your homework gets done. You have to do that yourself. And Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise agreed to watch the babies once and a while. You aren't alone, but you have to make the right decisions for yourself."

Kim twitched oddly, causing Howl to laugh at her. So she had to make her own decisions as long as she made the one they were telling her to! Did she want to graduate this year? Yes, but she wasn't entirely willing or able to do the work! When she heard her classmates complaining about the work load, she wanted to strangle them! They didn't have to write the essay and then dab the baby dribble off! Or have tiny, chubby fingers trying to steal their quills! But Draco wanted to become a healer, and she doubted she would see much of him if she was going to school next year too. And she wanted the time to make snow angels with the twins next year and be able to potty train them herself. There just didn't seem to be enough time in the day.

"Well…" Kim sighed, feeling like she wasn't good enough. "I-I think I'm going to have to drop Transfiguration. When I do figure out what I want to do career wise, I know it will be something to do with Potions, so I… It hasn't been very important to me lately."

Sirius felt his eyes pop out of his head. He gave the seventh years less work than Minnie usually did because he knew she was in there damn it! He snuck a peek at Harry out of the corner of his eye to see that the young man was trying not to laugh. No… He couldn't possibly be a hard teacher, could he?

As if he sensed this, Harry said lightly, "Ron does say that it sometimes takes him three or four hours to finish up your weekly assignments, Sirius."

"But…" But he was supposed to be the easy teacher that everyone loved! Minerva was supposed to stop by and be horrified by his lack of strictness! Stubborn, Sirius folded his arms over his chest. "Well… Ron exaggerates."

"Sirius! I'll take your class in seventeen years with the Halley and Howl!" Kim scooped up Halley and cuddled her cheek to cheek, causing the baby to throw her arms around her face. "See! It'll be great!"

While Harry was silently saying to Howl, _Don't worry, buddy. I'll save you before that happens. _Sirius mentally debated. Remus would've agreed, even though it would've bummed him out a bit. And Kim would still be taking four classes, so it wasn't like she would be skating through the school year.

Finally, he gave in. "But you better bring that Arthimancy grade up!"

Not sure if that was a victory or not, Kim bounced Halley in her lap. Now the school year seemed at least _doable. _All she had to do was lock herself in a room with Draco and Blaise to catch up with Arthimancy, and she would be all caught up. "Will do!"

* * *

Lucius preferred to keep the twins on a schedule while Kim liked to let them do whatever they wanted, so needless to say, it was a bit of a relief once she went back to school. Since Howl was less picky, he handed the boy his applesauce at exactly eight am sharp. If only he could get them to use spoons…

"Alright, princess. I know you like applesauce, so you won't trick me like you do Mummy." Lucius smiled as he headed back to the kitchen but froze when the tiny bowl started heading to Halley's highchair on its own. The baby beamed and held out her arms for it, taking no notice of how much her grandfather was starting to panic.

"Aha!" She giggled when the purple bowl made it to her hands.

Feeling like his heart was in his stomach, Lucius robotically fed the twins as quickly as he could before rushing them to the healer.

* * *

"He said she's alright," Lucius whispered to Narcissa while Kimberly was getting ready to take the twins to see Potter and the rest. "Physically at least. He said to not react negatively to it, even when it starts happening more often."

"Then you need to tell them!" Narcissa bit her lip as she watched Draco yell nervously as Kim spun a giggling Halley around the room. Howl was in his arms, trying to hide in his father's chest to avoid getting spun around too.

"And give them an excuse to quit school to look after her!" He guided his wife into a nearby room as his voice started to rise. "Kimberly only just went back. I want them to finish! But if this is going to be a daily occurrence, then Halley may need magical therapy sooner."

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled. "Therapy?!"

Quickly shutting the door behind her with his wand, Lucius shushed her. "Only if it's daily. And the healer said that won't happen for a year or two! Right now, the primary focus needs to be reacting positively to it, so she doesn't try to suppress her magic!"

"They are her parents!" Narcissa argued, resisting the urge to stomp her feet. "You should have told them immediately!"

"And pulled them out of school for the day?" Lucius added. "Have you noticed that when Kimberly misses a _week_, Draco winds up cutting a day or two during each time?"

Narcissa shook her head as if that didn't matter. "I'm telling them when they get back."

* * *

But Narcissa didn't have the heart to do it when they returned. They were so happy, and she knew Draco would only blame himself. While Kim was cheering, she said softly, "We'll tell them over Christmas break. Say it happened on the twenty third. _Unless_ it happens again."

Lucius opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when Kim sang, "Howie said his first word!"

Even though he was trying to sound concerned, Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face. "The word proves he's a spoiled brat."

"No!" Howl yelled, smiling widely at all the attention he was getting.

"What happened?" Narcissa pressed excitedly, momentarily forgetting what was going on with Halley.

Draco rolled his eyes as Kim started chanted Howl's name and dancing around the room with him. Halley wrinkled her nose and started giggling. "We told him it was time to go home, and he didn't want to leave that stupid cat. When Kim picked him up, he squirmed and said, 'No!'"

"Because he's a genius!" Kim kissed his cheek and started cheering again when he spoke again.

* * *

And so as the weeks flew by, Howl added a few more words to his vocabulary. Draco was _Da, _and Kim was _Muu. _Narcissa insisted that she was being called _Na_ and that Lucius was being called _Gra_, but Lucius thought it was just baby babble. Halley had yet to speak, or so Kim and Draco thought.

She usually waved or pointed to what she wanted, so when her parents said goodbye when they left for school, they thought nothing of it when she waved goodbye in response. Once the floo died down, Lucius almost cringed when he heard a soft, "Bye!"

Although it was strained, Lucius smiled and scooped her up to tickle her. "You sure like to keep me on my toes, comet. What am I going to tell Mummy and Daddy?"

* * *

Like before, Lucius kept this from his son and his wife, hoping it would solve itself. He knew if Kimberly found out she missed this, it would be a nightmare getting her to go back to school. But, perhaps to tease him, Halley kept silent around her parents, pleasing them instead by crawling around her playroom for her blocks.

"I don't know what to do," Lucius confided in Lupin just before Christmas break. "She says bye, calls me _Pa_, and even tries to pronounce some of the house elves' names!"

Remus smiled as Halley nibbled on his finger while Howl tried to rip off his buttons. If Sirius heard that Lucius was talking to him about a problem (or what Sirius liked to call 'a stressor that could kill him'), he would have a tantrum and try to ban Lucius from the house. "This weekend, try to go somewhere, and say goodbye to her. Maybe she'll say goodbye herself. Honestly, Lucius it would've been easier if you told them the first time. Because it was something to do with them, and they accidently missed it. But now that Halley's saying your name and not theirs. Well…"

Lucius scowled when Lupin shrugged helplessly. Kimberly practically worshipped the man as if he knew everything. Well the wolf wasn't much help in this matter. "I tried that! She just waves like she always does!"

Like the monster that he was, Lupin laughed as if it was funny and leaned over to kiss the top of Halley's head. She smiled and yelled, "Rem!"

"Fuck Merlin to Hell!" Lucius muttered because he knew Lupin would drown it out with his praise for the little girl. This was getting way out of hand. It was only a matter of time before his son and Kimberly started to worry.

Remus ran a hand through Halley's spikey hair, wishing he was allowed to pick her up and cuddle her properly. "Sorry, Lucius. The only advice I can give you it to tell the truth. And I wish you had asked me or your wife the first time it happened, so you would only have to deal with a little disappointment from Kim and Draco instead of what'll undoubtedly be an argument."

Having no plans to follow such advice, Lucius growled and remained silent, letting Lupin have time with the babies until Howl had a meltdown because he wanted his nap. There was no way that Halley was going to not utter a word all Christmas Break. They'll just think she was a genius who instantly had a more than one word vocabulary. Hopefully.

* * *

Because by some miracle she managed to catch up on all her work, Kim was buzzing with excitement when she came home from school December twenty third. She kissed both Halley's and Howl's cheeks as everyone was preparing for dinner.

"Ginny and Hermione are sleeping over!" she sang. "And Harry's goin' to dress up like an elf for my babies first Christmas if its… the last…"

Kim's voice died down as Halley reached out for the house elf's tray to get her sippy cup. Lucius was wondering if it would be better for him to hide as Draco and Kim watched the cup float over to her in terrified shock. Yes. That would be better. But just as he got up to leave, the house elf Mopsy snitched him out.

"Master Lucius says that baby Mistress is going to be okay," the house elf said proudly. "That she won't being needing therapy until she is two or three."

"And when did he find this out?!" To Lucius's surprise, Draco was the first to start freaking out. He rushed over to Halley and scooped her out of her highchair. Since she was thirsty, she whined and squirmed, reaching for her cup again.

The house elf shrunk backwards, expecting to get cursed. Numbly, Kim handed Halley her sippy cup. At least she was going to be okay...

"The day Howl spoke his first word," Narcissa mumbled ashamedly from her place at the table. "I was going to make your father tell you. But-but you were so happy!"

"Mum!" Draco nearly shouted, feeling torn between outrage and guilt. She wouldn't be sick if… He had to keep telling himself that if it wasn't for the ring Halley wouldn't even be here.

"Is that it?" Kim said loudly before Draco could try to cover up his guilty feelings by feeding into his anger. "She's going to be fine for now but will need therapy later?"

"Yes. And-and try not to react negatively when this happens. It would be problematic if she starts suppressing her magic." Lucius flinched when her eyes bored into his. Of course she knew there was more. "And… and she can talk. She has been speaking for nearly a month."

Kim felt her face turn bright red. She missed Halley's first word! And she didn't even know it for a month? What else was she going to miss in the next six months? "My baby has been talking, and you didn't fucking tell me?!"

"Kim," Draco tried feebly, but it was no use.

"She's been having magically problems all that time too," Kim ranted on, wishing she could go back to the good old days when she thought it was perfectly acceptable to punch someone in the face. "How many words does she know? Huh? You know what? You aren't watching them anymore because—"

"Hi Momma." Halley waved to her shyly, peering at her through the crook of Draco's neck. "Hi."

Instantly, Kim stopped yelling and felt all her anger melt away. Halley was going to be okay, and that's all that mattered. And now she was speaking to her for the first time. It was still a first, even though she missed the original. She gave the baby a watery smile and held out her arms. "Hi, baby."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I always wondered why werewolves don't just apparate to somewhere where the sun is out… Please review!**


	12. First Christmas and First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 27lablover for reviewing!**

Chapter 12

For once, Kim was happy to wake up early for Christmas. While Draco was still dead to the world, she snuck into Halley and Howl's room. Halley was already awake and smiling sleepily at her mobile. Kim felt her heart soar when the baby's eyes lit up at the sight of her, and she held out her arms to be picked up.

Before she could wake up her brother, Kim scooped Halley up and walked her to the changing table, chanting softly but excitedly, "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Even though she had no idea what her mother was talking about, Halley kicked her feet with equal excitement. "Momma!"

"Halley!" Kim kissed the tip of her nose after she finished changing her. She picked her up and bounced her on her hip as she walked her to the closet. "First come, first serve, my love. Do you want to be the elf or the snowman?"

Halley threw her hands up in the air. "Bana!"

Kim kissed her cheek. "Snowman it is! Or snow_woman_. We can't be sexist now, can we Halley? We'll have to lead the movement for snow_people_ equality. Howie's going to be Santa's elf like Uncle Harry, but _we_ are going to change the world."

"Planning a movement with Halley _again,_ Kim?" Draco said tiredly from the doorway. Howl sat up and scowled at them. Who needed movements when they could have sleep?

Kim stuck her nose in the air, and Halley copied, although she looked far less snooty with the warm smile on her face. She snapped her fingers at her husband. "Change our son, Mr. Malfoy. We've got the best first Christmas ever ahead of us."

* * *

Because Harry had another one of his nightmares, he holed himself in his room for most of Christmas morning. What if he made Remus have another heart attack? Maybe he should move out…

By noon, Kim kicked open his door with Howl and a present. Poor Howl was dressed as an elf and looked like he hated his hat with the pointy ears attached to it. He tried to pull it off once he was sitting on Harry's bed, so his godfather decided to save him from Christmas torture and gently pull it off.

Kim grinned and kissed Howl's blonde head. "He liked it until he woke up from a nap to find it still on." She threw the box at him. "C'mon! Get up! Draco agreed to the twins having hot chocolate if I put it in the fridge for twenty minutes first!"

Harry smiled sadly and handed Howl a teething ring shaped like a candy cane. "Sorry. I'm tired and not in the mood today. I don't want to ruin their first Christmas."

"You won't!" Kim whined. "Don't you want to see their faces when they try chocolate for the first time?!"

"You can take a picture!" Harry tried not to sound bitter and angry but judging by her hurt face, he did. Sighing, he softened a bit. "I'm just tired of the setbacks. What if Sirius is angry with me? Remus—"

"Was so knocked out from his medicine that he didn't even notice!" Kim interrupted. "And knowing Sirius, he didn't tell him what happened, so Remus is wondering why you're hiding! It's okay to have setbacks. It's only been a few months."

Because that was probably true, Harry gritted his teeth. _He_ didn't want to explain to Remus that he broke all the windows last night. Hopefully he wouldn't ask. "Fine. But only because I don't want Halley and Howl to ask why I wasn't at their first Christmas."

Kim squealed with delight, took out her wand, and enlarged Howl's hat to force it on Harry's head. Somehow he managed to force out a smile when Howl started laughing at him. "Happy Christmas, buddy."

* * *

"Welp, I'm never having children," Ron said as he furiously scrubbed at his jumper in the kitchen. Howl didn't like his hot chocolate as much as Kim thought he did. He drank his whole tiny cup but then projectile vomited it all over Ron's sweater. The only thing worse than baby vomit, was chocolate baby vomit.

Laughing, Hermione handed him another damp paper towel. "I think Kim was a little proud of him, actually. Did you know she used to tease Malfoy, saying she was going to name Howl after you?"

Ron shuttered in revulsion at the thought. The kid looked almost exactly his father, and people would assume that he himself was the father if Howl was named Ron. "You know, I used to think Ginny was annoying. Then _she_ came along."

Shaking her head and smiling, Hermione started cleaning his shirt since he didn't take a paper towel. She didn't notice that he almost took a step back because of their closeness but quickly changed his mind. "She calmed down a bit after the twins."

Ron rolled his eyes and almost said only because they drained her energy, but then froze when he saw what was hanging above them. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…"

"What?" Hermione felt the color drain her face when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. _Don't be silly,_ she told herself. _There's no one else around to goad you into doing it._ "We don't have to—"

Before she could finish, Ron kissed her. It was rather quick because he seemed to be shocked with himself, and he pulled away rather quickly. It lasted only a few seconds, but Hermione felt sparks zip through her body all the same.

Not looking at her, Ron took a few steps back. "Sorry."

"No-no, uh…" Hermione cast her eyes at her feet. If he was apologizing, then he already regretted it. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell Padma."

"Padma?" Ron repeated as if he didn't know who she was talking about. Once he understood, he paled. "Oh. Her…"

Hermione nodded slowly. "We'll-we'll just pretend it never happened."

Now it was Ron's turn to look at his feet. "Yeah. It never happened."

* * *

Kim didn't notice that Narcissa was getting her drunk on purpose until Draco's grandmother started making comments about Halley's hair at dinner and by then, she was too wasted to think about it too deeply. A little past tipsy, Kim stared at her as if she were speaking another language.

Druella tutted in disapproval. "I see her hair hasn't flattened out."

Kim blinked, not seeing Narcissa snap her fingers at a house elf to pour her more wine. "Why-why would it?" She looked at Draco with half open eyes. "I don't understand. Why should such a thing happen?"

"Er…" Draco was hoping to keep his mouth shut through most of dinner. He could see his father was doing the same and focusing on feeding Halley, who was playing with her mash potatoes instead of actually eating them like her brother.

"Because it's atrocious," Druella answered for him. "How can you expect her to get a husband with hair like that? Luckily the boy has his father's looks."

"Husband?" Kim held out her hands as if her fingers could count how many years until Halley would want a husband on their own. "Halley won't need one of those for…" Again, she looked at Draco for reassurance. "Like a thousand years or… five?"

"Okay!" Draco snatched her goblet away from her. What was in that wine? From the way his mother was refusing to look at him, probably a hint of Firewhiskey. "I think it's time you went to bed, love."

"No! No! No…" Kim took the cup back from Draco and took a huge gulp. "What I want to know is… is why she's such a _bitch?_" She pointed at Druella, who put a hand over her heart as if scandalized. "Halley doesn't need a husband until-until she's using the toilet by herself. And sure, Draco's very pretty, but Howie would be just as handsome if he looked like me."

"I know, darling, I know," Draco said as he tried to usher Kim out of her seat.

"I'm plenty handsome!" she slurred.

Before Draco could respond to that, Druella asked, "Is she always like this Draco? If that's the case, you could easily get a divorce and custody. Both Greengrass sisters are single, last I heard."

"I am always _perfect!_" Kim had finally managed to get out of her seat but wound up stumbling into Draco's arms. "And so is Halley! She doesn't need a husband! She's a snowman!"

"Mother," Narcissa tried feebly. She was hopping that if she got Kim drunk enough, she would either be giggly or fall asleep at the table. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of this. Draco already wanted his grandmother banned from the house.

Druella rose from her seat and pointed at Kim. "This is-_was_\- a respectable family. And you ruined it! Did you get pregnant on purpose? For the money or just to spite a thousand years of tradition—"

Kim laughed rather loudly, causing Howl to make a terrified noise while Halley laughed and slapped at her potatoes, splattering them in Lucius's face. "Respectable family? They didn't even keep strawberry shortcake in the house until I came along!"

Not sure who was more embarrassing, Draco started trying to dragging Kim away, which wasn't a good idea because that lead her to vomiting all over the place. Druella sneered at him. "See what happens when you have premarital sex, Draco? You get stuck with dirty blooded trash."

"That's enough Mother," Narcissa said tiredly but firmly as she ushered for a house elf to clean up the sick. Poor Draco seemed ready to be sick himself when Kim sleepily leaned her head against his chest. "I tried to get her drunk so she wouldn't notice your nasty comments. I love her like a daughter, and Halley is perfect the way she is. Either drop it or stop coming over."

Druella scoffed and rose from her seat. Everyone thought she took that as 'stop coming' and nothing else, but she surprised them. "Very well. I'm afraid I have to leave, Cissy. But I will stop by for lunch tomorrow and bring my great grandchildren their presents. I bought the most beautiful dress for the girl. The exact same color as those emerald eyes."

Like a queen, Druella gracefully made her exit as everyone (except Kim who was half-passed out in Draco's arms) stared after her in shock. Lucius was the first to break the stunned silence. "Was I the only one hoping she was going to opt to never come back?"

Laughing, Narcissa slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Lucius!"

* * *

"Are you sure, Remus?" Sirius fretted on the twins' first birthday. Remus wanted to get out of bed and join the festivities. He was sure that in Sirius's mind that meant he was going to croak from spending a few hours in a chair instead of a few hours in bed.

"Yes, Padfoot." It was rather hard not to sound too exasperated, because Remus was sure that it would lead to Sirius thinking he was too tired. "I can't miss this. Can you believe it's been a year?"

Sirius groaned as he helped Remus out of bed. Did he always have to remind them of how old they were getting? Only old people said that life passed by quickly. Or at least, that's what he said when he was Kim's and Harry's age. "Yes. And remember, they're too heavy for you to pick up. Maybe in a few weeks but…"

"Yes, Mum," Remus said lightly. The only reason he was recovering so slowly was because of the full moon. Even though Sirius insisted on flying every month, he still felt incredibly ill before and after. "Do you remember Harry and Kim's first birthday?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as they headed to the parlor where there was sure to be a mountain of presents taller than the twins' mother. "You mean when Kim stole Harry's birthday cake and spit it up all over me?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes. And you let Harry ride on your back as Padfoot, which scared the crap out of Neville and made him cry until Kim scooted over to him and gave a hug."

"Which gave him something to really cry about," Sirius grumbled, remembering how cute Lily and Alice thought it was. They were practically arranging Neville's and Kim's wedding. Sirius couldn't help but think that poor Neville wouldn't survive the first year of marriage to Kim.

"Mr. Howie and Ms. Halley get to try their first piece of cake!" Kim was singing to the babies when Sirius and Remus entered the parlor. Halley was laughing and clapping while Howl was desperately trying to crawl away.

Harry smirked as he watched Sirius practically force Remus into an armchair. "You'd think for someone who sings so much that she'd have a better voice."

"I heard that!" Kim yelled in the background while trying to help Halley stand up. "I'm a great singer! Halley the Comet will tell you! She's my number one fan!"

"Because she has no choice," Lucius mumbled so low that Kim couldn't hear him. He had been doing a lot of that lately, since he was still on thin ice for all his secrets. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much argument when she and Draco went back to school on Monday.

Since they still had six months to drag Kim through school, Draco ignored that one as he scooped Howl up before he could hide under the Christmas tree. "C'mon, son. Mummy wants to take about a picture a minute."

To everyone's surprise, it was Halley who stole Howl's cake instead of vice versa. He didn't mind very much, however, since he didn't like it and spluttered at the sweetness once he put a handful in his mouth.

Just as Halley was grabbing a fist full of Howl's cake, Kim lowered her camera and halfheartedly glared at Draco. "I blame you're genetics for this."

Draco thinned his lips at Halley shoving cake in her mouth like there was no tomorrow. "And I blame your genetics for that."

Giggling, Kim raised her camera again. "Best family ever!"

* * *

Hermione yawned as she started throwing away the piles and piles of wrapping paper that she knew Kim left behind accidently-on-purpose. "You don't have to help me, Ron. I just don't want your mum to feel like she has to in the morning."

"Yeah, I know." For once, Ron didn't have a joke about Kim being annoying or something that would offend her like saying that his mother lived to take care of everyone. It had been a few weeks, and he still felt on edge about the kiss. How could he have been so stupid?

Yawning once more, Hermione straightened up and stretched. "What? You aren't going to make some sexist comment about your mum thriving off looking after everyone?"

"Er, right…" Ron looked past her to the hallway, as if he heard something. "You know what? I think Harry's calling me. The bloke's lost without me, you know and—"

"I can't forget about it either," Hermione said quietly.

"Forget about what?" Ron nearly squeaked. Why did he say that?! Merlin! Was she going to think that he actually had forgotten? No… Hermione was too smart to believe that, but now she might think that he wanted to forget! He wanted to tell her exactly what she just said! If only his head was close enough to the wall to bang it into it.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Hermione gave him the smallest of smiles. "I'm not sure if I want to either."

"Yeah well…" Ron rubbed at the back of his head. He wasn't sure what to do from here. He could tell Padma first thing Monday, but he wasn't sure if that would only lead to him being stuck in a sort of limbo with Hermione. Her heart was still with someone else.

Perhaps he cursed himself with his own thoughts because a split second later, Professor Vector's head appeared in the green flames of the floo. She looked around the room almost frantically until her eyes rested on Hermione. "There you are, Hermione! I've been looking all over for you! Cedric's been found! His parents are with him in Saint Mungo's. They want you to know he's alive and to come to the hospital as soon as possible!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! D: Team Ron or Team Cedric? Please review!**


	13. First Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you 4ever-A-Painter, 27lablover, and girlwholived- Haley Potter for reviewing!**

Chapter 13

One of the worst feelings in the world was when Hermione realized that Cedric didn't recognize her. He didn't even recognize his parents and clung to a small bulldog as if his life depended on it. Clearly, he thought that everyone was trying to hurt him.

"Cedric?" Hermione could barely hear herself speak, but he still jumped at the sound of his name as if she had screamed it. "It's me. Hermione."

His eyes zipped to the bulldog. "Money…" The dog barked happily and wagged its tail. "Mione?"

Hermione clasped her hands together and nodded, trying not to cry. She thought he was dead, but he was okay and that's all that mattered. "Yes! Yes, it's me!"

"His memory's been wiped," Mrs. Diggory said softly. "He named the dog Money and…"

Mr. Diggory wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him when she started to cry. "But otherwise he's fine. He's a little malnourished from being homeless for so long. Someone, thank Merlin, recognized him in Muggle London. His magic is still intact, and he hasn't been injured. He'll be alright."

But Cedric couldn't look at his father. He even had a hard time believing his name was Cedric. But this girl, Mione. He had to trust her. She was the only sliver of a memory he had. "Are these…" Frustrated, he sighed tiredly. "Are these my parents?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Hadn't anyone told him… Of course they had, but after all he had been through, whatever that was exactly, Cedric had every right to be skeptical. "Yes. They're your parents and I'm…"

_I'm what?_ Hermione thought. The girlfriend who had already half moved on so quickly. Did she cheat on him? Hermione wasn't so sure. But she couldn't really tell him. If he didn't remember her, he didn't remember what they had. She wasn't sure if that made her feel guiltier or not. Feeling uneasy, she swallowed. She was going to have to try. She was the only one Cedric even remotely trusted. "I'm your girlfriend."

* * *

Harry understood why Ron wasn't talking to Hermione, and Hermione did too, but that didn't make it anymore okay. They weren't kids anymore, and Harry had hoped that they would at least try to work it out. So far, there was no such luck.

He was with Ron getting new dress robes for Kim's wedding when he decided to bring it up. (They needed new ones because Ron was taller, and somehow Harry's had disappeared when everyone left Grimmauld.) "I'm guessing something happened between you and Hermione? Did she tell you how she felt about you?"  
"What—Ow?" Ron nearly fell over, earning himself a few pricks from the seamstress's needles. After sending her a quick glare, he looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "What are you bloody talking about? _I_ kissed _her_ at Christmas. I had finally plucked up the courage to talk to her about it, and then, that pretty boy comes back!"

On the outside, it looked like Harry was twitching oddly. In reality, he was trying to force down his laugh. "Pretty boy? And er, you might still have a shot. Since Cedric doesn't have his memory."

Ron huffed but didn't say anything. Sure, Cedric didn't remember that he loved Hermione, but she was the only one he trusted. He spent every day with her while she was showing him around the castle to try to jog his memory.

"Look…" Harry wasn't sure if he was betraying Hermione's trust but decided to plough on anyway. If Ron and Hermione were ever going to be at least friends again, they needed to talk about their feelings towards each other. "Hermione told me a while ago that-that she fancies you, but she didn't say anything because of Padma and the fact that she felt guilty because of Cedric. It was just all bad timing, mate."

"Ow!" Ron tried to whip around to face him but only wound up being scrapped with pins again. "Why-why didn't you tell me?! We-we could be_ together_ now! And sure, she would have a hard time explaining everything to Cedric but…"  
Harry flinched. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't get too angry with him. He was only trying to help. "I… Well, does _Padma_ ring any bells, Ron? And I didn't know what you wanted! I didn't want her to get hurt, and you to be angry with her for trying to come between you and Padma!"

"I wouldn't've," Ron mumbled grumpily. He had broken up with Padma upon returning from the Christmas holiday. She was hurt and had asked why, and, even though he wasn't sure if he should have, he told her the truth. She took it a lot better than he thought she would and seemed more sad than angry. Before she left, she kissed him on the cheek and let out a watery laugh after calling him a jerk. They hadn't spoken since.

"I…" Harry sighed, not wanting to say, _I thought you two would fight about it because you always do._ Ron and Hermione had been getting along better, until Cedric came back. "Sorry, Ron. But the only thing I can tell you to do is tell her the truth. I think her rejection would be better than going the rest of your life not knowing."

Ron shrugged, knowing it was going to take a lot of courage to do that. "Yeah… I guess."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione couldn't help but frown as Kim put dress robes on Howl. She was cooing over him and holding him up in a standing position to show Hermione what he would be wearing for the wedding. Howl looked like he was torn between scowling and giving up and accepting his fate.

"Isn't he handsome?" Kim praised as Howl squirmed to try to get her to let him sit down. She only listened when he let out an angry whine.

"I suppose." Hermione thought he looked like a mini-Draco with a lighter version of Kim's eyes. He wouldn't make it through the whole wedding in that.

Draco scooped him up to free him from the horrors of fancy clothes. "Let's just hope he and Halley make it through the ceremony. And no, Kim. He can't be ring bearer. He'll eat them even with someone walking with him."

Kim whined and kicked her feet slightly, only stopping when she realized that Howl was doing the same thing to try to get out of his dress robes. "But Halley's flower girl with Mrs. Weasley! Ron'll make sure he doesn't eat the rings!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Ron had dropped out of his groomsmen position because he didn't want to be paired off with Hermione. "Weasley? He can barely hold a baby, let alone be solely responsible for one for ten minutes."

When Hermione paled at the mention of the Weasel, Draco tried not to look at Kim as he practically ran off to put Howl back in his pajamas. Hermione tried to pretend it didn't bother her and focus on Halley, who was smiling to herself as she played with her blocks. "Is she wearing the green dress or the purple?"

"Probably the green one because that bitch Druella gave it to her." Kim tried to sound resentful but couldn't since the dress was gorgeous, and even Halley loved it. "And you know, Hermione, no one would think you're a horrible person for choosing Ron. Or for choosing Cedric. And anyone who does…" Kim pounded her fist into her hand and narrowed her eyes. "They answer to me!"

"Gee, thanks." Hermione didn't know how she could worry about what everyone else thought when she didn't know what to think herself. She loved Cedric deeply, but it hurt too much that he barely saw her as more than a friend. He trusted her, and she was his comfort zone, but did he see her as anything more than that? Hermione wasn't sure he himself even knew.

Kim grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Hermione! Don't be sad! We aren't a million years old like Sirius! You don't have to decide this instant!"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "And string them along? Maybe not, since Ron instantly gave up. And how do you know…? Never mind. I guess, it's obvious."

Kim nodded. Ron's instant sulkiness and pouting at the fact that Cedric was alive was a big hint. "Just don't commit to anything unless you're comfortable."

_Easy for you to say! It's always been Draco with you whether you knew it or not! _Hermione thought sourly, but Kim was only trying to help. "I know. But… the only problem is, well, I _don't_ know."

Kim patted her shoulder. "That's okay, Hermione. You wait and see. Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

Harry had to say that this wedding was loads better than the one before. Sirius wasn't sulking, everyone wasn't on the brink of fighting, and Kim was genuinely happy instead of forcibly so. She was getting married because she was in love and that was the only reason, which made all the difference. The pure joy practically radiated off her and Draco. It was wonderful. It was the party after the ceremony when everything went crazy.

When he had spoken to Ron, Harry thought his best friend was going to calmly sit down with Hermione and told her how he felt. He knew now that he should have explicitly told him that.

Ron was roaring drunk and currently scaring the crap out of Hermione and Cedric. By the time Harry had made it over to them, he was already jabbing Cedric in the chest. "Now listen here, pretty boy! Hermione-Hermione—_hiccup_—is, _was_ going to be, my girlfriend, you hear? And then you came back and expect her to be your personal tour guide? How dare—?"

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted before she could either burst into humiliated tears or hex Ron unconscious. "Would you like to dance?"

Because she was desperate to flee, Hermione sent Cedric an apologetic look and nodded. "Y-yes. I think a break will do me some good."

"I am so sorry," Harry said once they were on the dance floor. "I told him to talk to you about it, not throw a bloody fit!"

"I thought he had given up," Hermione whispered, leaning closer to him so he could hear her. "I don't know how—is it bad that I'm kind of happy that he didn't?"

Harry wanted to say, _Not as long as he actually has a shot_, but wasn't sure if that was too mean_._ He twirled her around and smiled. "I think that would give Ron some hope."

Hermione hugged him and nodded into her shoulder. "I'm thinking about telling Cedric that we're better off friends, but… If he wasn't _Oblivated_, I'm not sure if I would even think twice about…"

"But he was," Harry pressed gently. "And he's not the same. I get it. He might understand too."

_Probably, _Hermione thought since they hadn't so much as held hands since he returned. Still, it hurt terribly to think about letting her first love go. "I know. I'm just afraid, you know?"

Harry nodded. "But you're brave, Hermione. Once you know what to do, you'll be fine."

Hermione grimaced. He meant once she made it through the hard part. She supposed that would be comforting once she got everything over with, but right now, it was a little annoying. "Alright then, Mr. Potter. Then I'll leave you to your own bravery."

"What?" Harry barely had time to think about it as she twirled away and was replaced by Ginny.

"Kim shoved me," Ginny said dryly as she dragged Harry off the dance floor. "And I suppose it was a good thing, since Ron thinks you've stolen Hermione from him."

"Wonderful." Harry scanned the crowd to try to see where Kim was lurking. The only ones he spotted were Draco and Remus and Sirius, who were sitting with the babies while Draco stared into the crowd jealously. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Ginny laughed and then put her hands behind her back as if trying to prevent herself from grabbing his. "She's dancing with a childhood friend. Her first boyfriend."

"First boyfriend?" Harry repeated as if such a thing were impossible. He thought Draco was the first.

Ginny only laughed harder. "They went on like one date, which was barely even a date since they were about eleven and it was lunch with their parents. But Malfoy thinks he's going to steal her."

"He'd probably give her back in an hour or two." Half the reason he begrudgingly agreed that Kim and Draco were meant for each other was because he doubted anyone else could stand being with them for that long. Harry supposed it wasn't so begrudgingly anymore after these past few years, but he would never say that out loud. Sirius would be so disappointed.

"Yeah…" Ginny fiddled with her hands behind her back and teetered back and forth. "Kim wants me to throw their first anniversary party next year. Because you know, they're so forgetful."

"I'm so sorry." That was only half mockingly. Harry was sure Kim would want a party just as extravagant as this one.

Smirking, Ginny finally released her hands and pushed him slightly. "Thanks. I was hoping… That next year… Maybe we'd be able to dance?"

Harry felt his mouth dry, knowing what she was really asking. However, she was also saying that they weren't ready for it. She was simply hoping they eventually would be. "Next year." He swallowed at the lump in his throat. "Dancing next year sounds like a good idea."

Ginny made a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"Halley! Halley! Halley is so pretty!" Kim sang while she danced with Halley in her lap a few minutes before she pushed Ginny towards Harry. Halley laughed and jumped slightly while standing on Kim's knees.

"Care for a dance, love?"

Draco, who was feeding Howl, immediately tensed with jealously and looked up. When he saw the gorilla who had spoken, he couldn't help but gape. "Who-who the hell…?"

Kim giggled and passed Halley to Sirius. "Sure, darling."

"Darling?" Draco squeaked at the tall, dark man. "Who is this? That oaf Hagrid's son?"

Kim wrinkled her nose and held up her index finger. "We went on one date. And haven't really spoken since. How'd you even get here anyway, Ben?"

The gorilla shrugged, and Draco wasn't sure how his dress robes didn't explode under his bulging muscles. His voice was a deep that he also wondered how the babies didn't start crying. "Your mother-in-law put it in the paper in our town. I wanted to go on a trip my last year of school and figured skipping a few days of school wouldn't hurt."

Draco's eyes widened. This guy was a year younger than them?! He had a freaking beard! "Uh…"

Kim hopped out of her seat. "Whelp. That settles that. See you later, dear husband."

Draco continued to gape as she waltzed on to the dance floor, shoving the Weaslette towards Potter as she went. "What the fuck…"

Sirius whistled. "It looks like Hagrid and Viktor Krum had a baby."

"Da!" Howl yelled, demanding more food.

Draco shook his head as he lifted the spoon full of mashed up peas for Howl's face. "Merlin! She always knows how to freak me out."

Remus smirked. "And she will be doing so for the reason of your life."

Draco shook head as he tried his best not to get jealous. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Cedric couldn't help but feel nervous as Hermione fled. His parents were here, but he didn't feel as safe around them as he did with Hermione. He knew he couldn't cling to her forever and that this might be good for him. Maybe he should leave…

"Hello. It's good to have you back." The girl was blonde, pale, and had silvery grey eyes. She was very beautiful. "I haven't seen you alone yet, however. You have a lot of wrackspurts in your head. Did you know?"

"A lot of what?" Cedric asked so dumbly that he wanted to kick himself. Blushing, he turned his head away in hopes that she wouldn't see. "Sorry. I don't know much of anything these days."

She smiled in a dreamy way that made his heart skip a beat. "Not many people know much about wrackspurts, actually. But I heard you were _Oblivated_. I can tell you more about them if you want. My name's Luna by the way."

Cedric scanned the crowd for Hermione, who was nowhere to be found. "Sure. I-I'd love to."

* * *

"Dance with her," Elizabeth purred sleepily to Severus, after having too much champagne.

"Who?" Severus was ready to leave _hours _ago. The things he did for his godson... "And you better not mean that annoying brat."

Suddenly, Elizabeth sobered up and stretched. She gave her daughter a look that said, _Object and I'll tell him that I caught you in the closet with Fred Weasley. _Stella scowled and then slunk away. "Lily would've wanted you to."

"Yeah right." But since he didn't want to talk about Lily with his wife, Severus rose from his seat in search of the brat.

She was upstairs changing her female spawn who was already half asleep. The music was barely a distant hum, but Severus was sure there would soon be Silencing Charms up. The male spawn was too finicky to put up with it for much longer.

"Kimberly." When she turned around and faced him, Severus tried not to think about what Lily must have looked like on her wedding day. She had to look incredibly similar, since they were so close in age. It had been nearly two decades, and Severus still couldn't let her go.

The brat smiled slowly. "Do you want to dance with me, or the princess?"

"Neither!" Severus spat. "People are looking for you downstairs."

As obnoxious as ever, Kim wagged her finger at him. "I know your tricks, Professor. And I know you secretly like me!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not in this universe."

Kim picked Halley up and balanced her on her hip. "Fine. We don't have to dance."

"I never apologized to you," Severus muttered after what felt like an eternity of silence. He wasn't able to maintain eye contact. It was easier with Potter because he knew what to expect. "About what I did to your parents."

She smiled in a sad way that reminded him so much of Lily that it hurt. "I accept your apology. Because… My mom would've. I met her once. Even though no one believes me. She was sweet."

Severus huffed like he didn't believe her either. "Yes. Back when you were a brain dead, oversized beach ball with arms and legs."

Kim pouted and practically shoved Halley into his arms. The baby smiled and clapped her hands before looking up at him with Lily's eyes. "I wasn't brain dead! Fine! Don't believe me. But she would forgive you! I think my dad would too. But mostly because she told him to."

"How reassuring," Severus drawled, trying to sound normal. He felt this-this tearing feeling in his chest. Perhaps he was finally able Lily go. He only needed an obnoxious push from the brat. "I wasn't speaking to you to move on. I was—"

"Well I'm telling you that you should!" the brat demanded. He had to look away. She resembled Lily too much. Only her James Potter-like behavior made him able to bear to be near her all these years. "You can't spend the rest of your life so sad! She wouldn't want that! She'd want you to scare people with smiles, not evil glares!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "How much have you had to drink, Kimberly?"

"Not a drop," she boasted. "I want to remember this day forever!"

"Yes!" the baby squeaked as she started playing with the buttons on Severus's all black dress robes.

Severus kept his eyes on the baby. She was so innocent that it felt wrong to hold her. "She would want time with her grandchildren."

"But I think she's content with everyone being okay." For once, the brat sounded serious. Kimberly put her hands on her hips, and Severus was surprised that she didn't stomp her feet. "Everyone's alive, and Harry's going to be okay. He's going to marry Ginny, and we'll all live happily ever after. That's all that matters now. You can't change that she's gone, so you'll just have to make it up to her by moving on and trying to live happily ever after too."

That tearing feeling in his chest finally ripped it apart, causing him to gasp slightly. Even though Kimberly was being terribly cliché, she was right. He had to go on living. He had only been half alive for too long.

"Here." Severus shoved the baby into her arms and hurried off. He didn't want anyone to see him right now. Now that he was willing to let Lily go.

* * *

"What a perfect day." Kim sighed happily as she danced with her husband. People were starting to leave, and the twins were down for the night. Everything was peaceful for once. "I'm a hero again. Did you know?"

Draco halfheartedly sneered at her. "It better not be for your 'first love' as Weaslette put it."

"No. He's not my first love." Smiling, Kim hid her face in his chest. "I was a hero for my one and only true love… Severus Snape."

Draco threw his head back and laughed as she continued to hide in his dress robes to stifle her own giggles. "I'm sure wherever he is, he's gagging and doesn't know why."

Kim stepped away slightly and slapped him on the chest. "What a thing to say to your wife! Mother of your children! Stealer of your dessert!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Draco put a hand over his heart, feigning shock and embarrassment. "Maybe my blood sugar's low since you ate my piece of wedding cake."

"You snooze, you lose!" Kim said as she leaned into him again and wrapped her arms around him. "And you are my first and only true love, Draco. Who else would put up with me? Hell, who else would put up with _you_?"

"Hey! I am quiet the catch!" Draco raised his eyebrows, pretending to be offended. "This is the worst day of a lot of young women's life!"

Kim hummed happily and hugged him tighter. "Tough cookies! It's the best day for me."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry 4ever-A-Painter, but Hermione and Cedric fair game in my other series! I don't know if everyone saw it, but that one scene was implied Luna and Cedric! :) One chapter left until the Epilogue! Please review!**


	14. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you Guest and 27lablover for reviewing!**

**27lablover: I have a one-shot in mind (Kim finally going to college) besides what I mention below, so we'll see I guess. :)**

**Guest: Maybe it won't be. Just maybe. ;)**

**A/N: I know I have Harry stealing Snape's famous line at the end, but I couldn't help it! :)**

**A/N2: And in this chapter, Kim's ultimate dream finally comes true!**

Chapter 14

As a surprise for Remus, Harry started working on the house again with Ron on the weekends. He wanted to try to finish by the end of term, but it wasn't looking feasible. That is, until Mrs. Weasley stepped in to help.

Since Remus was needing less and less care, and she missed having small children in the house, Mrs. Weasley spent a lot of time volunteering at an orphanage for kids who lost their parenting because of the War. Soon enough, they had a small army of kids at the house. Only the older ones were really helping instead of playing in the dirt or handing them pieces of wood, but it was still a big help. They might have the house done by the end of the month of April now.

"So I'm thinking about talking to Hermione," Ron confided in him as they were working on the roof. Only kids sixteen and up were allowed to join them. "You know. Sober this time."

Harry thinned his lips to hide his smile. "I think that'll work out better this time."

Ron gritted his teeth as he hammered in a nail a little too hard. "She still hangs around Cedric. I don't care if Luna's there most of the time now! Just seeing them together…"

"But she won't know until you tell her," Harry insisted. Hermione told him that she felt weird to tell Cedric that they were over, since she wasn't sure what they were in the first place. Hopefully she would feel forced to if she and Ron finally recognized they had feelings for each other. Hopefully.

"I know," Ron groaned. He felt between a rock and a hard place. He could already hear Kim teasing him and calling him a home wrecker. And not stopping until Hermione flipped out on her.

Harry handed him the Firebolt so he could fly off the roof. "C'mon. Your mum's making dinner at the orphanage. That'll make you feel better."

Ron brightened up considerably. "Yeah!" Then his ears turned red. "You know. 'Cause all the screaming brats will distract me."

"Sure," Harry muttered as Ron flew down and levitated the broom back up to him. "I'm sure that's it."

* * *

Harry mostly people watched at the orphanage, especially when Ron got into an argument with a fourteen year old over the last chicken leg. It was so embarrassing that Harry found himself inching away and skipping out on dessert. _Did Ron have no shame?_ Harry wondered as Mrs. Weasley started scolding him. Obviously not, since he had the gall to defend himself. He was literally trying to take food from an orphan! Harry decided it would be easier to pretend he didn't know Ron in another room and fled when Mrs. Weasley called him a 'spoiled glutton.'

"Oh, sorry." Harry turned heel and almost left the play room, when he saw he walked in on a healer helping a six year old with his leg.

"S'okay," the little boy with light brown hair mumbled sleepily. "We're done, Mr. House Builder."

Harry grinned. He liked being around the younger kids. To them, he wasn't The Boy-Who-Lived or The Dark Lord Vaporizer, according to Kim. To the kids, he was just Harry, or Mr. House Builder. It was nice to be anonymous sometimes.

After the kid grabbed his crutches and hobbled off to find his friends, Harry couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you mend his leg? I don't think I've ever seen anyone in the wizarding world with a Muggle cast before."

The healer, a man in his forties, put some empty vials in his bag and stood up before answering. "He was cursed. The bones in his leg was constantly shattering. Once the curse was removed, mending it would only cause it to come back. So far, the cast is working. Bill Weasley's looking into it, which is how his mother got involved with volunteering here."

"So you help war victims a lot?" Harry wondered. He was genuinely asking, even though he doubted he had the Potions skills to become a healer. And helping war victims meant having to hear what happened to them, which he was sure would be a trigger for him.

The healer shook his head. "No. Only recently. My wife's a trauma healer so she sees more of that. I work in pediatrics." He held out his hand. "My name is Don. Donald Stevens."

Harry shook it and quickly started asking more questions. "So… Do you like working with children? Is it hard always seeing them hurt?"

"Like I said, my wife deals with the more dire injuries." Stevens frowned as he tried to put his career into words. "I love my job. Whenever a child's hurt, I usually force myself to stay calm. Although, I wasn't too calm the other day when a little girl stuck her lollipop in my hair as I was trying to spell out the peanut she shoved up her nose."

Harry laughed, but his face fell at his next question. "I'm sure you have to be an expert at Potions."

Stevens grimaced, reminding Harry of Neville whenever someone so much as mentioned Snape. "I'm going to be honest. I passed the classes by the skin of my teeth. The mediwitches… They really save me. It helps more to know what certain potions do, how to identify them, and how they react with certain things."

"Oh." Harry had a dozen more questions but didn't want to bug the man. He probably wanted to go home.

"You know…" The healer had a spark in his eyes and seemed a little star struck, but Harry appreciated that he was doing his best to hide it. Few strangers bothered these days. "My wife's working the night shift tonight. Do you and your friend want to grab a butter beer? I can tell you more about work."

Harry blinked in surprise. He was half expected to hear something silly like an autograph request. This sounded much better. He smiled brightly. "That'd be brilliant."

* * *

As winter slowly thawed into spring, Kim decided it was time to remind Sirius of their bet and that he owed her a house. Sirius stared as if she had just slapped him in the face. "So soon?"

"So soon what?" Lucius asked as he handed Halley back to Kim after reading her the paper. Kim took her and made herself cross-eyed, causing Halley to giggle loudly and clap her hands.

Sirius held up his hands, watching Howl out of the corner of his eye as the baby boy forced himself into a standing position with the help of the nearby coffee table. The twins were so close to walking that Kim tried to sneak to the Manor in between classes. "Who says you're ready to live on your own?"

Lucius snorted but stuck around, knowing that he was going to have to start plotting if Black didn't do the right thing and shoot Kimberly down. Surely Narcissa would be on his side this time. Life would be dreadful without seeing them every day.

Kim almost went for saying that she and Draco were growing up but settled for the argument that was probably going to work more. "Sirius, _you _promised."

"Yeah but…" Sirius scoffed and stuttered. Damn it! Good thing Remus was almost better. He'll be able to dissuade her. "You can't even keep your own room clean. How are you going to take care of an entire house?"

Kim stuck her nose in the air. She could do it! Once school was over that is… "Promise breaker."

"Brat," Sirius mumbled, as he tried to think of a way to get out of this. When it dawned on him, he had to resist grinning evilly. He had so much money he couldn't give it away fast enough. He could easily buy those two fools a house. A few weeks on their own, and they'd be begging to come back. And once they realized how hard it was, it may take them a few _years_ to think they were ready again. He did his best to act put out. "Fine. We'll start looking this weekend."

"What?" Lucius glared at him when Black gave him a look that said _Shut up! _Well if Black wasn't going to put up much of a fight, it was time to play dirty. He pretended to act disappointed. "I'll speak to a realtor tomorrow, so you have places to look."

Thinking everyone had finally seen she was an adult, Kim tickled Halley and giggled with her. "Can't wait!"

* * *

Although she sprung it on him, Draco was actually pretty excited to live out on his own. He glanced at Halley, who was currently screaming because Howl was getting his bath time before her. Well, almost on his own.

"Come 'ere, princess. _You_ can help me pick out a present for Mummy. How's that sound?" Draco kissed the top of her head when she stopped crying and started sucking on her fingers.

* * *

Hermione knew that Cedric was more than smitten with Luna, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him it was over. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do besides burying her dad and sending away her mum. This should pale in comparison. So why wasn't she brave enough to do it?

They were walking along the grounds, watching the Giant Squid try to terrorize a few children. The first and second years mostly splashed water back at it though. Cedric squeezed her hand.

"You're wonderful, Hermione. Did you know?" Cedric asked as if he was genuinely concerned that she didn't.

Hermione swallowed at the lump in her throat. "I'm not always sure that's true. But it's nice that you think so."

"And we're happy together." Cedric squinted at the sun and nodded, almost to himself. "But I don't mind that you're happier with someone else. I… Promise that we'll always be friends?"

"I…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to give him up! She supposed this was his way of telling her that she didn't have to. They both were drifting apart, but that didn't mean that they no longer cared for each other. "I promise. And-and thank you. For being so understanding."

Cedric squeezed her hand again. "It's because… The old me. The one with his memory… _He_ would've married you. I want you to be as happy as the old me would've made you. And I'm not sure if I can do that."

Hermione took her hand out of his to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I want it to be the same so badly! But it's not! And there's Ron, so I tell myself that you would be better off with Luna because…"

Cedric hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be fine. I might still need you when I'm unsure of myself, but I'm going to be okay. Luna helps. She's amazingly patient and always wants to listen. She must've rubbed off on me… Because now I'm finally willing to listen to you."

Hermione cried with him until she couldn't cry anymore. She said goodbye even though they were going to get lunch together tomorrow with Luna. As bizarre as it sounded, she hoped Ron would be able to tag along too.

* * *

She found him in the Gryffindor Common Room dozing with his Potions textbook. Not knowing what to say, Hermione slowly sat next to him. Instantly, he jerked awake.

"I was only out for a minute, Harry!" Ron looked around to see Harry was long gone. He checked his watch. "Or only a few hours."

Hermione almost burst out in a fit of immature giggles when he realized it was her and his ears turned crimson. She must have looked rather funny trying to hold it in. "I think I saw Harry tutoring Ginny in the hallway."

Ron rubbed the back of his head. Leave it to Harry to ditch him like that. Sure, he slept like a rock and was probably snoring for a least an hour, but you couldn't leave your best mate like that! Especially when you had an evil sister who wouldn't hesitate to draw on your best friend's face! "Er… I don't have any drool on me, do I?"

"No…" Hermione had to force herself to get serious. "I-I wanted to tell you that I finally broke up with Cedric. I'm sorry it took so long to-to… find the courage."

Ron felt himself pale. Was it healthy to go from blushing to having the color drain from your face so quickly? "Oh? That's good, I guess."

"Because…" Hermione had to take a deep breath. She could do this. "Because I want to find my mum this summer. And I was going to go with him because he knows what it's like not to remember anything and that would help her. But… But the only person I wanted to go with, the only person I knew could make me laugh when I was hyperventilating on her doorstep, or get me so worked up that I'd forget my nerves, is you."

"Really?" Ron wanted to hit himself by how disbelieving he sounded. This was his chance! He couldn't blow it! "Because I, er—"

"Would love to?" Hermione filled in hopefully.

Ron was so happy that he couldn't speak and only nodded. Finally, after what felt like forever, he managed to rasp, "I would love to."

When they kissed this time, they didn't think twice about it. And they never, as long as they lived, tried to force themselves to forget it.

* * *

Kim pursed her lips as they surveyed the first house that Lucius picked. It looked ready to fall apart! Plus, the neighborhood was loud enough that Halley was covering her ears and trying to hide her face in her father's chest. It was only a matter of time before she had a meltdown.

"Hi!" Howl waved to a man on his porch, which was next door to the house that they were looking at.

The man waved, and Kim instantly wrinkled her nose when he started walking towards them. When's the last time this guy bathed? His tattoos barely visible under all that grime! She squinted. Dear sweet Merlin! Was that a naked mermaid?!

The man grinned, showing off some missing teeth and put his hand in his pocket. "You look like a nice, young couple. I can offer you a discount for the first buy."

Having no clue what he was talking about, Draco frowned. "Discount for what?"

"Okay!" Sirius smiled widely with false cheer. "We'd love to, but we've got a few more houses to look at. Maybe well stop by later."

"What?" Draco asked again. He knew it was nothing good but wanted to know anyway.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm that wasn't holding Halley and dragged around the corner so they could apparate to the next town.

But none of the houses that Lucius picked were much better. One had questionable stains on the carpet and flickering lights. The next was right next to a strip club and few bars. Sirius didn't catch on until they reached the fourth house, which had a rat in the bathroom that was about the size of Calla. Howl tried to reach out for it and had a full blown tantrum when Kim wouldn't let him squirm out of her grasp to pet the "cat."

At dinner time, Sirius sent them to visit Remus and forced himself over to Malfoy Manor. After the day's events, he found himself breathing heavily as he pointing accusingly to Lucius, who was just cutting into his stake. "One of the strippers at the third house called Halley Emerald and Kim 'Little Red.' If this is some kind of a joke—"

Lucius stared at Sirius as if he didn't understand. "It's an attempt to get them to give up on living on their own."

Narcissa took a sip of her wine and for once, wasn't fazed by her husband's antics. "If they had to pay for it themselves, Sirius, we could've had them for at least five more years."

Lucius nodded. "Exactly. And by then she probably would've had another baby, and they'd be stuck with us again!"

"You people are sick." But Sirius deflated slightly, mostly because he didn't think of it himself. "Alright, fine. Geniuses. But Remus is starting to be able to get around more and will figure it out and put a stop to it. I figured I'd buy them a house, and then one of the twins will pull one of their all night screaming sessions. They'll have no one to turn to, realize they're immature brats, and come crawling back with their tales between their legs for a few years."

Narcissa thinned her lips. That could work. However, Draco and Kim were growing up, so there was always a chance that it wouldn't. "We still need a plan in case it doesn't work out like that."

The two men shook their heads in agreement, and they started plotting.

* * *

And so they started looking at nicer houses. Since Draco remembered Kim's half serious joke about filling the house with their babies, he secretly asked Sirius to keep the house capped at five bedrooms. One for him and his wife, one for each of the twins, one for a phantom new baby that he hoped Kim would forget about in the next few years, and one for guests. Draco almost felt bad when Kim was surprised that someone with his 'snootiness' as she put it would settle for a house and not mansion, but he could not handle a Weasley sized brood. The pregnancies alone would kill him.

Draco laughed nervously and tickled Halley when they headed for the first house, a white house complete with a matching picket fence. "I want to be able to find these little buggers when they get into trouble."

Perhaps it was punishment, but Kim threw the next curveball. She shifted nervously and wouldn't even set foot in the house. "It's too white. I don't want to deal with it when it stains."

Not catching on, Draco said slowly, "That's what charms are for."

Unfortunately, Sirius figured it out a split second before Draco did. He could practically _feel_ the evil smugness radiating off him. "Alright! Next house!"

The next house had the wrong color bathtub. The house after that was "piss yellow" instead of sunshine yellow like the realtor described. The fourth house had too much carpet and not enough wood flooring. The fifth house's windows were too _rectangular._ By sundown, Draco was ready to tear his hair out.

Draco actually liked the sixth house, and Kim _should _have liked it. It was a very soft, almost greyish blue. The floors were all wood, and the front windows were more like giant squares than rectangles.

Kim frowned. Howl was sound asleep in her arms and starting to get a bit heavy. "I don't know if I want a porch."

"Hmmm… I think you're right." Sirius rubbed his chin as if he was actually thinking about it. "One of the twins could toddle off it."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco let go of Halley's pram and threw his hands in the air. Why did he even bother? Why? He should have given up after she ranted about the second house's _one_ squeaky floorboard. "Kim, if you aren't ready to leave home, just say it! I'm not going to get upset, but there's nothing wrong with this house, and if I look at one more perfectly _fine_ house and hear you talk about it as if it's a mud covered shack, my head's going to explode!"

Kim turned bright red while Sirius made a face as if to say _See? You shouldn't have married the guy._ She sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. It was more that she was scared of taking that next big step. And she was afraid of actually not being ready and having to admit that she wasn't an adult and go back home. Finally, she said, "I like the tower thingy. It can the twins' little clubhouse."

Draco felt his eyes bug out of his head as Kim started to head inside with Howl. Sirius didn't look much better. Seems like he was going to have to get her that present after all.

* * *

"I can't _believe _you're letting her move out once school's over, Sirius." Harry chuckled as they started packing a fraction of the twins' monstrous mountain of toys.

Sirius glared at him. That was only about two months from now. "I didn't think she was really going to do it."

Harry tried his best to look worried about him. "But what are you going to do without someone to constantly argue with?"

"She's going to visit!" Sirius nearly yelled. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Maybe Sirius really _was_ worried about that.

"Not to worry, Padfoot." Remus smiled tiredly in the doorway. From the looks of things, he and Harry were making more of a mess than anything else. "She promised to sleep over our house every other weekend. And that we can watch the twins on Mondays."

Resembling a malicious villain hell-bent on taking over the world, Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Excellent! Half of the plan is already complete!"

"Do I want to know?" Harry wasn't sure if he did.

Sirius dropped the huge stuffed bear that he was about to put in box and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "The less you know, son. The better."

"Right..." Harry picked up the stuffed phoenix he gave to Howl not too long ago and smiled softly. He wondered how everyone was going to react to not seeing them on daily basis. Not good, from how Sirius was acting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus elbow Sirius in the ribs. Sirius pouted and shuffled his feet. He sounded like he was complaining when he said, "Moony told me you want to go to college next year. So he told me to tell you that I don't mind you wanting to live in London."

"And?" Remus prompted, more amused than anything else.

Sirius growled slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And even if I act like it, it won't bother me that much because you'll be happy and with your friends and all that bullshit."

"Really?" Harry asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. He had to admit that he felt a little jealous when Ron, Neville, and Hermione were talking about sharing a flat together. It would almost be like living in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts.

"Well don't sound so happy about it," Sirius grumbled, ducking his head slightly in attempts to hide his misery. "We still expect you home for the Christmas and summer holidays!"

Remus snickered, deciding to finally give Sirius a break. "And to make sure you can without being stuck in a rent contract, Sirius is signing over Grimmauld Place to you."

"So you have no excuse to stay away from home!" Sirius narrowed his eyes when Harry started laughing at him. "I mean it!"

Harry snorted. "Alright, Dad. I'll be home right after school is over."

Sirius kept his eyes narrowed and folded his arms over his chest. "You better."

* * *

Kim beamed as she watched everyone help put some stuff in the new house. She couldn't wait until school was over so they could really move in. It'll be so much fun! They'll be just like adults. Kim made a funny face at her own statement. No, they _would_ be adults. Maybe. Close enough.

"Really Draco?" Harry said behind her. They were standing on the front lawn on a bright Sunday morning.

Knowing it was going to be great, Kim spun around and was far from disappointed. Draco was holding a tiny boxer puppy in one arm and Halley in another. Kim squealed with delight when Halley patted the dog's head.

"I only got it because you got over your fears and were willing to get the house," Draco said as sternly as he could while the puppy licked Halley's fingers. "And I know you've wanted one for years—"

Kim picked up Howl from where he was playing in the grass and started bouncing up and down with him. "What's his name?! What's his name?!"

Draco opened his mouth to say it was up to her, but Howl pointed at the puppy and said with one of his rare smiles, "Cat."

"Perfect!" Kim kissed his head and started dancing around Draco with him. "We got a puppy named Cat! A puppy named Cat!"

Draco's face fell, and he wanted to object, but he didn't have the heart since Kim was so happy. He looked down at the fawn colored puppy and whispered, "I'm sorry. Don't take it personally. She almost named our son Bark."

* * *

"And even though Lucius says we're dead meat if there's a fire, I _love_ the trees surrounding the house," Kim bragged to Harry a few weeks later as he was trying to force himself to do homework. "_And _it's only a fifteen minute walk to the nearest preschool, _and _Narcissa said she'd buy us furniture next week."

Harry's quill froze midsentence, and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? At what price?"

Kim grinned. Draco still wasn't sure if he liked the price because he wanted them to at least _try_ to be independent. "We sleep over the Manor every other weekend, and they babysit every Friday."

Harry smirked. "And those other weekends you promised to sleep over with Remus and Sirius. And didn't they want to watch the twins every Monday?"

Kim shrugged as if to say _What can you do?_ They were outside, and the babies were taking a nap on a soft blanket in the warm late spring air, ignoring Draco in the background, who was trying his best to prove her could potty train Cat over this weekend. She ran a finger over Howl's closed fist as he sighed happily in his sleep. "Small price to pay for a fully stocked free house I guess. And you'll be there too, won't you?"

"Er, sorry. No." When Kim's eyes widened in disbelief, Harry gestured to his Transfiguration homework. "Why do you think I'm trying to catch up on school? I want to finish in early August and try to see if the college will let me in."

"So?" Kim hissed as softly as she could. Howl whined and turned his head slightly but didn't wake up. Halley smiled softly in her sleep but otherwise ignored them. "Where will you be? You can't live there! I'll never see—"

"I'm living at Grimmauld, after I fix it up some more." Harry almost laughed when she started pouting. He would literally be just a floo away. "Neville and Ron and Hermione will be living with me too. Neville and Ron will be at the Auror Academy. Hermione will be studying prelaw."

"And you?" Kim grumbled, trying to act like she didn't care. And like she wasn't jealous that everyone knew what they wanted to study. She folded her arms over her chest. Harry was supposed to be indecisive with her!

This time Harry did laugh at her bratty-ness. "Healing. I met a children's healer at the orphanage Mrs. Weasley likes to volunteer at. He really stuck with me. Like, he made a difference without having to give up everything. So I'm hoping to specialize in pediatrics."

Harry almost groaned at Kim's slow smile. It wasn't until he saw her smugness that he made the connection. The next few years were going to turn his hair gray. Her smile widened. "So you'll be going to school with Draco."

"I mean… maybe." Harry looked down and started pulling at the grass. He hadn't really thought about that, actually. For some reason, it didn't bother him too much though. That is, until Kim opened her big mouth.

"So you guys will have class together. And study together. And have super fun all night cram sessions together…" Kim giggled and then suddenly turned rather serious. Well, Harry hoped she was kidding, but she probably wasn't. "And you have to make sure Draco's toast is alright if you guys have a sleep over."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Kim sighed as if she thought it was sad and that Draco couldn't take care of himself. "You have to tell Kreacher that Draco likes one slice of toast with butter and one with jelly. Because if not, Draco will get all stuck with his decision and pick one, only to realize he wants the other! His whole breakfast will be messed up, and it'll ruin his day!"

Harry stared. He doubted Draco gave two shits about his toast and simply snapped at a house elf to make him some more. This must happened once _maybe_, and Kim took it as something that happened all the time and another reason that Draco would be lost without her. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not babying Draco with toast! He's going to be eighteen! Tell him to get his own bloody toast!"

And then Harry saw the real reason Kim brought up (most likely made up) the toast situation. She sighed dramatically and threw herself in the grass, staring at the clouds. "Then I guess I'll just have to sleep over when he does. You know, to make sure his toast is okay."

Harry shook his head, turning away slightly to hide his smile. "Merlin…"

Kim hummed contently and leaned back in the grass. Howl opened his eyes, and they stared at each other. Kim bit the inside of her cheeks. She wasn't going to smile first! She always smiled before Howl did. Not taking her eyes off the baby, she said, "Harry? We're all best friends forever, right?"

Harry almost smirked. She was so cliché that it was borderline cheesy. Instead, he said as firmly as he could without laughing, "Always."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Only the Epilogue left! Now, I really thought I was, but I'm not sure if I want to let go of this series. Would you guys read a side story of Kim being a surrogate for Remus and Sirius in 2005? I'm still on the fence about it, so tell me what you think!**


	15. Epilogue: 32 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you girlwholived- Haley Potter for reviewing!**

**This is it! The last chapter. :') I want to thank everyone who enjoyed this story, especially those who have been following me for years. I know that takes a lot. I really enjoyed writing this series and feel that I've improved as a writer since I started **_**A Family Reunited**_** nearly three years ago.**

**So the Epilogue. I think I should explain a few things first:**

**Halley married Teddy (Dora and Calvin's son), and they have a few kids, although I only mention two of them in the Epilogue.**

**Kate is biologically Remus and Sirius's child, but Kim was a surrogate for them in 2005. I'll explain that in a side story if anyone expresses interest in it, but so far, no one has so I'll put that project aside for now.**

**Scorpius was born a year later and is married to Rose.**

**Elaine is Kim and Draco's youngest and was born a fear years later in 2008.**

**Most of the other children are cannon, but since I didn't kill Fred, his son is named George Jr. (He's only mentioned in the Epilogue.) **

Chapter 15

_32 Years Later…_

"Do we have to Gin?" Harry nearly whined as he waited ever so patiently for Ginny to get ready. Kim was trying, yet again, to host her own family dinner, and, as usual, Harry was sure it was going to be a disaster. "I swear, Kate and Howl are at it again. And Ron is still mad at Draco and Kim for _conceiving _Scorpius. _And_ I'm telling you, Gin, Sirius has been pretending to be senile to the past _two _years! Two years! He really had me going for a while, and if he makes Kim cry one more bloody time—"

Finally, Ginny emerged from the bathroom and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we have to go. Who else is going to break up the evitable fight between Howl and Scorpius?"

Harry scowled. "Animals. I swear. All four of her kids are animals!"

"Even little Elaine?" Ginny laughed as Harry cringed at the thought Kim's youngest daughter, the accident prone Elaine. "And you have to go because she's worried you're still upset about what happened with James."

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "She ran over his foot while he was trying to teach her how to parallel park! And when she threw open the door, she didn't see Albus and knocked him to the ground! It was a miracle Lily made it through unscathed. And that was only because she trying to fix the cake that Elaine made, undercooked, and still put icing on!"

Trying not to laugh again, Ginny started dragging him towards the floo. "You would be so bored without them, darling. And I have the sneaking feeling that Elaine's your favorite."

Harry twitched as he was led down the stairs by force. "You know who's my favorite? Halley! She's the most civilized of the lot. But that isn't saying much. Teddy told me she's pregnant _again_.Her youngest knows every curse word in the book. Do you know what it's like to be called a shit sucker by a three year old?"

Ginny giggled and grabbed the floo powder. "I suppose I'm about to find out, you old codger."

* * *

Remus sighed as he rang Kim's doorbell. "Please don't act up again, Sirius. I know you're faking it. I had a healer examine you, remember?"

Sirius blinked owlishly. "Healer? Are you talking about that bloke with the messenger bag?"

Remus glared at him. "No. That was the _mailman_ at Kate's last week."

"Right, right you are Moony." Sirius bit his lip, as if hopelessly confused. Remus knew he was simply trying not to laugh.

The spitting image of Kim, Elaine ripped open the door. "Grandpas!" she chirped. "Mum's in the kitchen! Did you know you can't microwave metal?"

Trying not to look exasperated, Remus patted Elaine's tiny shoulder. "Yes. Most do. But we'll blame your father, I suppose, for not teaching you about Muggle appliances."

Elaine smiled brightly as she led them in. "Mum says that every day. Did you know I got a new job? George Jr. got me one at his WWW in Surrey."

Remus raised his eyebrows. He was sure her mother loved that, since George the Younger had been pining after Elaine for years, which Kim hated since he was Fred and Stella's son. "I suppose that means you lost your previous job?"

Elaine pouted. "Grandpa Remus! What makes you think I didn't leave it?"

"Oatmeal!" Sirius announced proudly.

Wanting to strangle him, Remus merely said tiredly, "No Sirius. It's dinner time, not breakfast."

"We're here!" Kate yelled loudly as she jumped through the floo with Howl. Harry, who was sitting at the nearby sofa, covered his ears.

Kate waved him off and mumbled something about him being a grumpy old man in the making. She was the perfect mixture of Remus and Sirius. She had Sirius's face and sense of humor and Remus's coloring and calm, loving nature. She was a librarian by day and a dance teacher to under privileged kids by night, when she and Sirius weren't pulling off their yearly prank on Snape that is.

Dropping his façade of being senile, Sirius marched into the parlor and folded his arms over his chest. "What do you mean 'we'?"

A younger version of Draco with Kim's eyes, Howl waved awkwardly as Harry put his face in his hands and Ginny patted his back. "Hey, Grandpa Sirius."

Sirius's eyes darted back and forth between Kate and Howl. "Why did you two floo together? You live in opposite ends of London."

"Dad." Kate shook her head, trying not to smile. "Stop. You'll get your blood pressure up."

But Sirius wasn't giving in. "It's Remus with the high blood pressure, not me! You two better not be sneaking around again!"

"Hey! Get back here, young man!" Halley yelled as she suddenly appeared, chasing after her youngest son, Lucien. She was holding his shirt in her hands and trying to get it back on. Her face had grown to look more like Kim's, but she still looked more like she could be Harry's daughter with her messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Mummy's an asshole! Mummy's an asshole!" the three year old who currently had bright purple hair squealed happily.

"Don't make me put soap in your mouth again!"

Smiling brightly, Kim popped into the parlor. "Dinner's ready! Teddy knocked the ham out the window when he tripped over Elaine's shoe, so I ordered pizza while Cat the Third was having the feast of a life time!"

* * *

Whenever he was at Kim's, Harry did his best to sit near the sanest, which was currently Narcissa and Hermione. Lucius and Ron sat near them too. However, Lucius was currently trying to teach Halley's middle child, Cissa, some long dead elven language as if she would absolutely need it to succeed in life while Ron was glaring at twenty four year old Scorpius even though he and Rose had already been married nearly three years. Therefore, Harry had decided that they haven't been part of the sane group for quite some time.

Kim grinned as she took a look at her crammed to capacity dining room table. "So nice to have a full house."

"Just no one move back in," Draco mumbled so low that no one could hear.

"Actually," Scorpius said loudly to get everyone's attention. Beaming, he grabbed Rose's hand. "We have an announcement to make."

Howl beamed and looked at Kate. "So do we!"

Harry smacked his forehead as Scorpius turned bright red. _Here we go,_ he thought dryly. Ginny rested her chin on his shoulder as she shook with silent laughter.

Fuming, Scorpius jumped out of his seat. "Don't you dare, Howl! You always try to overshadow me!"

"But—" Rose started feebly, knowing it was already too late.

"NO!" Scorpius yelled, glaring at Halley when Lucien started laughing from his high chair. "Howl does this every time something good happens to me! The dinner before I was supposed to go to my first year at Hogwarts, he announced that he was gay. Then during my party after my team one the Quidditch Cup fifth year, he announced that he was bisexual. And during my college graduation party, Mum found him screwing Aunt Kate!"

Howl shrunk a little in his seat. "That last one wasn't entirely my fault!"

Lips twitching with effort not to smile, Kim did her best to sound firm. "Now, Scorpius, I'm sure Howie didn't mean to be so… Whatever he is during important moments in your life… Just don't punch him like you did at your wedding… Please?"

"As eloquently put as ever, love," Draco drawled. Kim didn't even hesitate to smack him on the back of the head. Lucien laughed and clapped his hands together.

Scorpius didn't move and decided the best course of action would be to stare Howl down until his older brother canceled his announcement. Trying to diffuse the situation, Rose stood up next to him and squealed, "We're having a baby!"

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, jumping out of his seat as Harry sunk further into his. He pointed at Draco. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"Hey!" Clearly, Kim hadn't matured one bit in the past thirty two years because she flung a piece of pepperoni pizza across the room and hit Ron square in the face. "I had Scorpius at twenty six, and he's twenty four, _and_ they've been married for three years, so don't even go there, Ronald Weasley!"

As Ron and Kim started squabbling, Hermione smirked at Harry as he started eyeing the nearest door. "Merlin help us."

Half thinking he was helping and half wanting to piss Scorpius off, Howl decided to shut his mother and Ron up with his announcement. "Kate and I eloped this morning!"

"WHAT?" Sirius roared. Remus winced as if he knew this was coming but didn't like it almost as much as Sirius.

Mostly because she was annoyed with Scorpius for never being supportive of her on-again-off-again relationship with Howl, Kate jumped up and finished their announcement with an evil grin. "Because we're having a baby too!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sirius screamed. Harry banged his head on the table as everyone started arguing.

Kim was still mad at Ron. Remus was trying to get Sirius to stop screaming. Halley was trying to get little Lucien to stop calling Lucius an ass sniffer. Because of this, Teddy and Lucius were arguing over how much time Lucien spent with Calvin and Dora. Draco then started yelling at Sirius when he called Howl a freak. Scorpius claimed that Howl got Kate pregnant on purpose just to ruin his and Rose's baby announcement, and they were near using physical violence. Then, Rose started crying because her pregnancy announcement was ruined. Hermione tried to comfort her, but it was pretty hard to do with Kim throwing slices of pizza at her husband.

Finally, Draco stood up, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Everyone, SHUT UP!" He glared at Kim until she put her latest slice of pizza down. "Now, we're going to enjoy our dinner like a nice,_ normal _family. I don't care how much you all have to eat to bury your emotions. I will not have law enforcement at my house _again._"

Kim sighed happily as everyone reluctantly (and most likely temporarily) listened. "I love babies."

* * *

When dinner was finally over, Harry considered it lucky that everyone, especially Howl, made it out alive. Since it was over, everyone was acting nice, although Hermione had to step on Ron's foot several times before he congratulated Rose and Scorpius. Like she did so many times, Kim roughly yanked Harry back before he made it into the floo.

"Halley didn't get to announce that she's having a baby too!" Kim whispered excitedly. Harry groaned, knowing what she was going to say next. "So do you think you can come back next Saturday?"

Ginny giggled and grabbed Harry's arm. "Of course we can! I think Al will be back from his Quidditch tournament in the States, and I'm sure Jamie's little Rommie will be cured of the flu by then!"

Kim's eyes twinkled. "I can't believe he named his son Romulus."

"That's Cora Snape for you." Ginny kissed Harry's cheek when he scowled upon hearing his son's wife's maiden name. "Always wanting to make her father blow his top off."

"What about Lily?" Kim asked pleadingly.

_Lily is the luckiest one of all,_ Harry thought. Instead, he made up an excuse for her. They were so alike that Ginny had to force her over too once and a while. "You know how dedicated she is to her students. She's Gryffindor's head of house, remember? She's in the book of records for being the youngest, so she always feels like she has to be extra dedicated."

Kim pouted, looking so much like Elaine had before. "Fine. But she misses so much!" Then, she brightened up and bounced up and down. "This is so exciting!"

Harry smiled sadly, remembering the thirteen year old little girl he met so many years ago.

_"I found you! Finally! This is so exciting! My name's Kim by the way, I'm assuming you know by now." She grinned, showing all her teeth, and bounced up and down._ _She looked nothing like Harry. The only resemblance he saw was that she was short and rather thin like him, only a bit unhealthily so._

_ Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "You look just like Lily, except your eyes. James. Now, before I keep you any longer, and you miss the train, I need you both to promise me something. Promise me that neither of you will go looking for Black."_

_ Harry was about to ask why he would look for someone who wants to kill him, but Kim beat him to it. "Why would we look for a murdering psychopath like that? For all we know he could be looking for us!"_

_ "Just promise that no matter what happens—" The train whistle blew, causing Kim to flinch and look at her trunk that suddenly she raced to put away. Harry and Mr. Weasley helped her, and then the twins hopped on the train just as it was starting to move._

_ They instantly ran into Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who all looked at Kim curiously. She smiled like she had previously and exclaimed, "Hello! I'm Kim! Harry's sister!" Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head while Hermione frowned._

_ Ginny did not look shocked at all and said, "No really, who are you? If Fred and George put you up to this tell them that I'm sorry, but they'll have to come up with better pranks than that. I mean honestly, I'm still waiting on that Hogwarts toilet seat!"_

_ Kim brought her eye brows together in confusion and replied, "Who is this Fred and George of switch you speak? And why would you like a toilet seat?" Ginny made a face similar to Ron's and blushed, mumbling apologies. Kim, however, still wanted to know more about Hogwarts toilet seats and why they were so special that people wanted their own._

_ "Let's talk about this in one of the compartments. For more privacy," Hermione suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Kim, who shrugged and followed them as the search for an empty compartment commenced. The only compartment that was close to being empty held a man with graying brown hair who appeared to be fast asleep. They all sat down and looked at Kim as if she would suddenly answer all the questions that they had yet to ask. All she did was smile and wave was if she was saying hello to friends that she met every day._

_ Ron stared her down, and she immediately returned the stare, scowling at him rather comically. "You look nothing like Harry. And he's bloody famous! I think we all would've known if he had a sister!"_

_ Kim wrung her hands, shaping them like claws. "How am I s'posed to know? And for your information, I have a birth certificate, and the last name on it is Potter!" She folded her arms and looked away. "My aunt said so, and she sent me a letter this morning that says if anyone is mean to me to tell, and she'll kick their ass, so you better shut up!"_

_ Ron looked at the ground. "Nutter," he mumbled as they settled into an uncomfortable silence. Harry half wanted to kick Ron for being so, well, blunt. She did look a lot like his mum, and Mr. Weasley would have no reason to lie to him…_

_ After about a minute, Ginny finally broke the ice and rephrased her brother's question in a nicer way. "So if you're Harry's sister, then why don't we know about you?"_

_ Kim stuck her tongue out at Ron and spoke as if the boy had said nothing at all. "I don't know…I didn't even know I had a biological brother until a few weeks ago." She pursed her lips. "It is fishy, I'll give you that much. But I was too eager to leave to really question it…I always thought that my real parents were too young to keep me or something…"_

_ "Well, they weren't," Harry said firmly, feeling a little offended like he did whenever someone, usually the Dursleys, said something unpleasant about his parents. "They were murdered."_

_ "I know that now." Kim looked away. "But it's easier to think that than to think you're unwanted," she said bitterly before adding, "I resented that. So I don't really connect with them, even though I know now that they're dead, and that's why they couldn't keep me."_

_ Harry found himself looking away too. He always knew that the Dursleys never wanted him but also always clung to the hope that his parents did. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to believe that his parents never wanted him. It would be like putting his parents in the same light he viewed the Dursleys in, and the thought made him sick._

_ "So that's it?" Ginny asked skeptically. "You spend a good portion of your life thinking your parents didn't want you, and you live with parents that did, but at the drop of a hat, you just drop everything to come here?"_

_ Kim looked at Ginny coldly. "Yes."_

_ "Nutters," Ron repeated. Kim's eye twitched in response, but she chose to keep her mouth shut._

_ "Ron!" Harry could hear the exasperation in his own voice. "Wouldn't you be a little curious yourself?"_

_ Ron bit his lip. He supposed if he didn't know any of his brothers that he'd want to meet them, except maybe Percy… "Fine," he allowed._

_ Kim raised her eyebrows. "So I win?"_

"Yes, you win," Harry muttered wistfully.

Kim blinked. "What?"

"Er…" As if he could shake himself back into reality, Harry shook his head quickly. "Sorry. I mean, you're right. It is exciting."

Wrinkling her nose cutely, Kim laughed silently. "Of course I'm right!"

"Are we going to come back to the Leaky Cauldron next week, Remus?" Sirius asked as he looked around Kim's house in wonder. "I really like what they've done with the place."

Harry hung his head when, as predicted, Kim burst into tears and ran over to him.

"I don't want Sirius to die, Remus!" she sobbed. "What-what if he forgets to eat or he forgets he's going down the stairs and falls?! Remus!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! He isn't senile!" Remus cried, wishing he remembered to bring his cane so he could hit Sirius with it.

"Yes he is!" Kim wailed. "A few days ago, he thought it was 1996 and sent Draco a howler for getting me pregnant with Halley and Howl!"

Deciding this was the best time to escape, Harry practically ran to the floo with Ginny as Remus started yelling at Sirius while Sirius pretended he couldn't remember who Remus was.

Once he was safe in his home, Harry collapsed on the sofa. "We aren't going next week, Gin. Why can't we make up that Gryffindor has a Quidditch game, and Lily wants us to go?"

Smiling, Ginny sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. "Oh hush old man. Life wouldn't be the same with Kim and her brood."

Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to admit that she was right. Sure, life would be peaceful, quiet, and less chaotic, but a life less exciting and just not the same without Kim.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If I do post the side story of Kate being born, it'll be called **_**Here We Go Again,**_** but I won't post it if I think no one will read it, so you guys have to tell me if you want it! If I do post it, I will post a one-shot after this stating so. I might post the one-shot anyway, at the very latest by mid-May. :) Please review!**


	16. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you TheStarCalledVega for reviewing! I've been meaning to PM you a thank you before, but before I knew it, it was time to post the one-shot. :/**

**This takes place when Kim and Harry are in their early thirties, and Kim's enrolled in classes to become an expert on poisons. When she finally gets her degree, she works with the aurors. :)**

**Oh, and I quoted The Sorcerer's Stone, page 137 in the hard cover.**

Kim knew she shouldn't have come ten minutes early. This gave her insecurities plenty of time to force their way through. Oh Merlin! She was the oldest one in the class so far! This was a night class, damn it! There should be at least one person older than her. These kids were the same age as her oldest. Why the hell did she listen to Remus?

"Because he's right as always." Harry sat in the seat across from her and grinned, knowing that she was blaming Remus for feeling scared. Ignoring the other students, who had stopped talking to stare at him, he smirked as her eyes popped out of her head. "It isn't his fault that you're so old."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, never failing to make him cover his ears. "I-I…"

"Am trying to come up with another excuse besides the fact that you don't want to be here because you're thirty four and a lot of the people here are eighteen." Harry reached into his bag and took out his textbook. He frowned. Why had he agreed to this? _A pediatric healer should know a thing or two about poisons._ That's what Ginny said when he tried to withdrawal this morning. The real reason was that Draco asked him to take one class with Kim to try to prevent her from dropping out. The things he did for his sister…

Kim squirmed in her seat. Of course he had to call her old in front of all these kids. Realizing what she just thought, she groaned. She was calling them kids! She really was getting old. Time to play the _my babies need me card._ "But Elaine thinks there are monsters under her bed so I need to protect her before she goes to sleep! And Scorpius is in that _I don't need my mom_ stage, so I need to hug and kiss him before bed as much as possible!"

"When Howl was in that stage, he told you he hated you, and you cried and ate nothing, but ice cream for three days straight," Harry said dryly. Trying not to smile, he shook his head when she pouted. "And I gave Elaine a spray bottle filled with scented water and told her it was monster repellent. I think that'll keep her going for the semester."

_ Damn it, _Kim thought. That was all she had. What was she going to do in her next class tomorrow? When Harry wouldn't be there, and she'd be all alone? "I don't think it will."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Cheer up, will you? How else will I make it through this class?"

Kim glanced at the door. The professor was going to come in any minute. She gave Harry her saddest, puppy dog eyes. "Promise you won't drop the class? Even if the professor's a big fat jerk?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. She knew something… Still, Ginny would have his head if he dropped. And then he would have to hear Draco's complaining during their lunch hour. "I won't. I promise," he swore. "But if you skip class, I will too."

"Okay! Okay!" Kim held out her hands in surrender and then breathed a sigh of relief when the door flung open. Good thing she got Harry to promise.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry stared open mouthed as Severus Snape glared at each and every one of his new students. He swore that was the same exact speech he gave them first year. Several students looked ready to have a panic attack. Word for word! It was word for word what he used to scare them first year! "What the fuck…"

Severus stared at him and folded his arms over his chest. "What's that Mr. Potter?" Harry was too horrified to respond. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. Where would I find a bezoar? It is the antidote to most of the poisons we will be brewing this semester."

"Er…" He knew this! He didn't finish third in his class at medical school for nothing! Harry forced himself to smile. "The stomach of a ram?"

Snape's eyes softened, and for a split second, Harry thought he had actually gotten it right. That is, until the potion's master barked, "Wrong, Mr. Potter. It is the stomach of a goat. Do try to open your textbook once and a while this semester. Cleary a degree at the medical college isn't everything."

A few students laughed, but Harry thought it was rather forced, like they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't. Almost robotically, he turned his head to Kim. "I hate you."

Kim smiled and kept her eyes on Snape as he started droning on and on about simple poisons. Harry was already bored but forced himself to take notes the entire lesson. Fifteen weeks… It might as well be fifteen years.

When class was finally over, Kim grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him towards the university's nearest floo. "That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"I felt like the life was slowly being siphoned out of me," Harry muttered. He stifled a yawn, wondering if Ginny was still arguing with James to go to bed.

"Thanks." Kim looked at him seriously. "It really means a lot that you're willing to have your life siphoned for me."

Harry glanced over his shoulder. Snape was yelling at a girl for falling asleep during the lecture. Knowing that could have easily been him if Ginny hadn't given him coffee before he left, he picked up the pace. "Yeah, well remember this if I fall asleep next week. I'll need the protection from the dungeon bat."

Taking that as affirmation that he was continuing with the class, Kim beamed. "Definitely."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Yet again, I did not post the sequel. No one seems to want it, so I've been focusing on the AU of this series, where Kim is the Chosen One instead of Harry. If you miss Kim and are a Severus fan, you might like it, so check it out! Harry will be in it next week! :) If you want any more one-shots for this series, feel free to ask or tell me what you want. If I ever do add on to this series, I'll add another one-shot onto this fic. As always, please review!**


End file.
